Sibling Rivalry
by Lex2995
Summary: Everyone thought that the Kagamine twins were the sweetest kids around. Little did they know behind the cute faces they were devils who loved to ruin people's lives because they found it fun. When Rin proposes a challenge to Len how can he refuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

**This is my second story, yeah! ;)**

**Sibling Rivalry**

**

* * *

**

Len's POV

I love it.

The way I can make girls swoon over my looks, how boys admire and envy me, and the fact that I have the power to do whatever I want.

With my intelligence and wealth I could do anything.

My classmates, teachers, family, and acquaintances all thought I was an angel. How wrong they were.

I was selfish, malicious, and a downright lowdown dirty dog.

My girlfriend thought I was the faithful type, but behind her gullible back I was the notorious playboy who fooled around with every girl. They thought I enjoyed helping people when really I loathed it; it was such a foolish thing to do. They thought I was a caring brother, but my twin sister Rin is actually my worst enemy and I'd do everything to piss her off.

Why do I pretend to be Mr. Nice Guy? I want to keep up appearances. You see as a fourteen year old boy attending high school I want to be popular, therefore I am. Not many people will like someone whose real personality resembles an asshole, however if I act like the perfect boy then I'm adored by everyone. Of course some people found out about my true identity, and I quickly shut them up. They threatened to expose me as a fraud.

I blackmail, beat up, or target loved ones if someone dares to try to rat me out to the public. I've done it before and I'll do it again. No one believed the people who found out about me anyways if they managed to tell others because I was the innocent shota that could do no wrong.

Enough about me, let's talk about Rin. She's exactly like me although she thinks she's better because she was born first. Well, I'm not going to lie, Rin is cute.

I like her sunny blonde hair. She's one of the few girls that can rock short hair nowadays.

Her beautiful sapphire eyes show mystery with a hint of trickery.

Then there is her petite figure, she's like a fragile doll.

We look and act so much alike, yet we're so different. My sister is quite competitive, as am I. She likes to play all sorts of games, but her favorite was chess. Not the actual board game, but a code name for something else. Since we were young Rin and I ruined lives because we could and we were bored. The both of us were devils who used other's suffering as a form of entertainment. This was Rin's version of chess.

This is the reason she's my worst enemy.

She's the only one who can compete with me in popularity. Also, I might possibly like her a little more than a brother should. I didn't know when or how, but she captured my heart.

One day in my room I was sitting at my desk on the internet and texting multiple girls asking me for dates. I was bored out of my mind and wished something exciting could pop up. I constantly struggled to not be bored to death, and then like magic Rin picked my locked door and came inside.

I raised an eyebrow for the reason of this intrusion and she just smiled wickedly at me, it was so evil I shivered.

The look in her eyes, oh I knew what that meant.

She wanted to play chess.

**

* * *

**

Rin's POV

My name is Rin Kagamine. It amazes me how easily I can dupe people.

Girls look up to me as their hero and everyday some guy would always try to ask me out.

It took all of my willpower not to laugh in front of my fans' faces. If only, oh if only, they knew the truth about my immoral deeds.

Mom and Dad assumed I was the good girl, my peers assumed I was naïve, and my teachers assumed I was the ideal student to have. How is it no one but my brother Len knows what I'm truly about? Probably because he's just like me.

For some odd reason I find it hysterical to watch people in pain. As a child love stories and fairytales barely kept me awake. I was more of a horror, tragedy, and angst type of girl. The anguish on people's faces, tears streaming down their cheeks, and the cries emitting from their mouths.

It enlivened me. So I do bad things to let those negative emotions come out.

I like to call it my version of chess because Len and I have to use strategy like the game. It's an art to mess with other's lives and not be caught by anybody. The very people who respected Len and I have no idea that we are the cause for all their misfortune at school. My brother and I are like Iago who backstabs Othello from Shakespeare's play.

_I __bullied_ innocents who forgave me because they knew I could make their insignificant lives worse, and they desperately sought my approval or acceptance into the popular crowd.

_I __use_ the boys who like me as my pawns to do my dirty work giving their love stricken blinded eyes hope of unfulfilling promises of being their girlfriend someday in this lifetime, which meant never.

_I __broke_ up loving couples who everyone thought would always be together no matter what the circumstance was because it thrilled me seeing how I could pull apart strong bonds.

Of course some have had suspicions on how I have so many people willing to follow my orders without opposing.

These suspicions dispersed once I put on my 'cute' face. With fake kindness, false smiles, and giant childlike eyes I looked like the epitome of good.

I have a rival for all the attention I receive at Crypton High, its Len. His shotaness competes with my loliness. I'll admit that he's handsome, but only because we share the same face. It's only natural he is good-looking if he has the same DNA like me.

Maybe I might have a teensy, itsy, bitsy, crush on him but it'll pass. I just can't find a guy worthy of me right now unless it's Len. I mean my twin does have a vicious mind like mine and we complete each other. Argh, I'm such a pervert for being slightly into incest.

Well one day I happened to be bored and that's never a good sign. Then I came up with an idea, why not Len and I fight for the title of Ruler of Crypton High. Whoever loves which twin the most is the winner. I went to Len's room, anticipation coursing through my body.

A smile was on my face as I entered his room after picking the lock. He gave me a questioning look.

"Len, let's play chess."

**

* * *

**

Yeah, so Len and Rin are devious twins but I thought it'd be a nice story to continue. What d'ya think?

Bye


	2. The Challenge

**Sibling Rivalry**

**

* * *

**

Rin's POV

"Here's the game Len, both you and I will try to seize absolute control of the school." I said smirking evilly. This was definitely the best idea I've had yet.

He seemed interested. Len could never refuse a challenge – it was against his competitive nature.

"What are the rules?" He asked ready to play.

"Whoever the students and teachers loves the most wins." I said, my arms crossed over my chest.

"So you're either a Len Kagamine fan or a Rin Kagamine fan, not those two-timing pricks who say they adore both Kagamine twins." He said, knowing a lot of our fans liked us equally.

"Precisely. Anything goes; lie, cheat, steal in order to become victorious!" I exclaimed with my fist pumping in the air.

"I'm in, but what's the prize? What's in it for me?" Ooh, he was so greedy, always needing something to fight for instead of just doing it.

"If I win then you give me a lifetime supply of oranges. Plus I only get to use the roadroller only, no sharing." I said seeing his horrorstricken face when I mentioned roadroller dominance.

"Fine, then if I win you get me a lifetime supply of bananas and I get the roadroller." He stated glaring at me.

We both looked at each other for some moments, the silence taking over the room.

"Deal." We said I unison, shaking hands.

This was war.

This would be a wonderful game of chess, considering Len and I would be taking on the whole unsuspecting school. This would take some serious acting. I fell asleep in my room on my king sized bed. It was nice being filthy, stinking rich; you could get the best of things.

I had a fantastic dream. It was about me having world domination. I was the dictator and all bowed down to me. My king happened to be…Len! Argh, not again damn it! He is your fucking brother, fucking smoking hot brother. He's a total TBILF (Twin Bro I'd like to F – NO bad Rin!)

Waking up in cold sweat because I didn't know whether to call it a blissful dream or unusual nightmare I saw my maid Iroha Nekomura standing next to my bed. She's my age, fourteen, and is an orphan who got taken in by my parent to be my personal servant since I was five.

She's super short, has a flatter chest than me (But hey I rep the itty bitty titty committee – fuck yo Double D's busty Bitches!), and has strawberry blonde hair. Also she had some particular kitty cat fetish. Usually her face mirrors a robot, no feeling, zilch. However, put a pussy cat in front of her and she becomes a hyperactive child high on sugar. I find it weird that she tends to wear a cat tail and ears even in public like its normal.

Oh, yeah she's a total lesbian too, and I've woken up on more than one occasion with her attempting to kiss me or cop a feel.

"Rin-sama it is time to get up." Iroha said in her mechanical voice.

"Five more minutes." I mumbled trying to fall back asleep, and I felt something hot on my ear soon after.

"Rin-sama, if you don't get up now I will kiss you." Iroha's breath tickled my skin.

Abruptly I got up, jumping a few feet away from her. She giggled at my flustered face. Ugh, damn her. She scanned my body with desire, an amused look playing in her eyes. I felt like she was imagining us having sex or something, and it made me uncomfortable.

"Nice view." She finally said, and I looked down at myself.

Gah, I wear mostly nothing to bed, but a large t-shirt and lacy panties. Obviously from the look on her face she enjoyed the peep show. Blushing like crazy I went for my closest pulling out my metal bat.

"Get the fuck out of my room or I will hit you!" I yelled swinging the bat furiously.

Iroha laughed walking out the room. Jeez, she's such a perv. When I dressed in my school uniform, rocking those baggy socks man, I went downstairs to eat breakfast. There my eyes laid on something hideous, my parents in their lovey dovey mode. Mama Lenka and Daddy Rinta were eating each other's faces. Forcing my grimace away I plastered on a smile. Shit, it sucked keeping up appearances and acting like certain things didn't bother you like this.

My parents parted from each other to acknowledge my presence. Mom smiled and Dad nodded his head. Then they went back to making out _passionately_. Ugh, they are like horny all the time. Probably because they're still young, Mom got pregnant when she was in her senior year of high school. Because they constantly couldn't keep their hands off each other they were totally fine with Len's promiscuity, even though he was cheating on his girlfriend, and wondered when I'd get my cherry popped.

You'd think they'd be happy I'm still a virgin and not some ho. As usual I pretended I didn't hear my parents damn near get it on like rabbits. This is why I skip breakfast. Len joined me, cringing as he heard our mother's erotic moans and ate quickly so we could leave. The limo waited outside for us. Iroha would accompany me and Len's butler Piko Utatane also came. Piko's also the same age as me and my twin.

I couldn't wait. Today was the first day of the battle. I'd make sure to use my cuteness to get the boys falling on their knees. Bow down to Rin! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahah!

"You're making an ugly face Rin-sama."

"Shut up Nekomura."

**

* * *

**

Len's POV

So I'm in the limo with Rin on our way to school. I can't wait to greet my fans and of course meet up with my girlfriends, psh I mean booty calls. Rin's face was filled with excitement. Oh, she was already coming up with a plan, well I'm prepared too. Looking over my side I saw Piko looking at me, totally checking me out. Listen I'm not a homo so why, why, WHY did my parents hire a gay butler who had the hots for _their _son?

Piko's a shota like me, has blue eyes, silver hair, and loved to cross dress. His hobbies are being a sarcastic ass, doing the oddest things in history, and trying to rape me. You don't know _how _many times I've woken up with him undressing me, caught him drugging my drinks and food, and felt him molesting me. I literally beat the shit out this guy every single day, but he still tries.

"Len-sama let's go on a date." Piko said and I gave him the finger.

"Suck a dick." I said, and then I wished I took my words back.

"Only yours Len." Piko chuckled with a smirk on his lips.

"Piss off! I like girls!" I screamed blushing heavily.

"Ah!" Iroha was yelping in pain as Rin twisted her arm.

"Do not EVER put your hand up my skirt again!" Rin yelled, looking mighty angry.

"Rin-sama, hurt me more, it's so good – nya~!"

"Masochist." Rin and I both said.

Finally we made it to school. Our fans were at the gates cheering like movie stars were coming. As my twin and I stepped out we smiled sweetly, although we could gag. How can these people think my sister and I actually care for them? It's so dumb. The Kagamine admirers held out presents and love letters, hoping they'd get accepted.

I posed, making sure it looked on accident or natural I should say, even though I had practiced this. Rin posed as well. Pictures were taken, ones that boys would use to jerk off on Rin and ones that girls would kiss thinking it's really me they're having a tongue fight with.

"Good morning." We both said with a smile, man I want to puke so badly.

"Good morning Rin and Len!" The crowd said.

I hated how Rin's name comes first. It's always Rin and Len, be Len and Rin sometimes assholes.

"Yo, Kagamine twins!" I looked to see the Hatsunes.

Miku and Mikuo were siblings, and had teal hair, Miku's was freakishly long though. Mikuo's my best friend, is fifteen years old, and been trying to get in Rin's pants since seventh fucking seventh grade. It irks me, but it's good that we're friends so I can keep an eye on his ass. Rin is oblivious to Mikuo's affections, which is surprising because she normally can tell if a boy's lusting for her.

Miku is Rin's sixteen year old best friend. She always blushes around me, gets shy around me, and is constantly stuttering around me. Did I mention if I smile or compliment her she gets nosebleeds? One time she was sniffing my gym uniform, moaning suggestively. Rin says she likes me, but I think she's lying. I never fuck any of Rin's friends so if Miku likes me, sorry, although her body is banging.

Anyways the battle begins. Kneel before Len!

"Len-sama you look like a rapist."

"Shut up Piko."

**

* * *

**

Yeah, everyone wants to screw the Kagamine twins. Len totally wants Rin and vice versa

**Thanx for reviewing**

**Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sibling Rivalry**

**

* * *

**

Len's POV

So I'm sitting in class ignoring whatever the hell Kiyoteru – sensei is talking about. It's not like I need to listen anyways, there's many of girls who'd be happy to give me their notes, let alone homework so why bother trying. I was currently doodling in my notebook thinking up of ways to beat Rin.

Never do I underestimate my devil of a sister, she's the fucking antichrist.

Next to me was my crew, or posse or gang. Call them whatever they just hang out with me every day at school. Mikuo sat in front of me, beside me was Akaito, and behind me was Lily. Then of course there was the dreaded Piko who somehow managed to squeeze a desk near me.

Akaito is the school's most feared boy in the whole school, he once sent someone to the hospital using just a mechanical pencil. Badass.

He's twin brothers with sissy boy Kaito and has red hair. This guy is my personal bodyguard, always protecting me from fans who want to rape me and boys who despise me for being awesome. To pay for Akaito's services I usually just let him copy my homework and pay him in those nasty spicy peppers that are his life.

He's the main reason why I don't get into any fights at all. Oh, the principal would love to suspend or expel Akaito as well, but since I have the influence of the whole student population Akaito can stay no matter how many times he cracks some poor kid's skull.

Then there's Lily who surprisingly doesn't fall for my charms.

She's a tall girl who people tease all the time by calling her giraffe. She's got blonde hair and blue eyes like me and almost reminds me of Rin except that she's all into saving the world, in other words a hippie who believes animals shouldn't be eaten blah blah blah who cares gimme my meat.

What most people don't know about Lily is as peaceful as she claims to be she absolutely hates Rin.

She fakes to everyone saying that she adores being the way she is and wouldn't change, but her secret passion is to be like Rin. She wants to be petite, gentle, and cute. She obviously has no clue that Rin is putting on a front. So, Lily considers Rin her mortal enemy, why do I have her as a person in my clique? Because she's indebted to me so I made her my slave baby.

You see, Lily is quite the athletic girl, but that don't mean shit if you have the lowest GPA (grade point average) in the whole school. To put it simply she's a dumbass.

With my persuasive skills I got some nerds to hack into the school files to change her score so that our girls' basketball team could win this season and not suck. With her still in school instead of getting kicked out she had no choice but to follow my orders with a smile on her face.

In other words she not only hates Rin, but me as well.

Not like I care, I've got hundreds of people bowing down to me, who cares if one doesn't feel the same.

My eyes flickered over to the other side of the room where Rin kept her friends close. My sister, how I love and loathe her at the same time. She's just too amazing for her own good. It makes me sick and pleasured.

Is it wrong to care for you're older sister this much?

Ah, I love her too much.

As I daydreamed about my Rin I realized I had received a text from my paranoid girlfriend Miki. Yes, the girl I was cheating on with many females was a year older than me and dubbed one of the hottest girls around.

Granted she does look sexy, has long luscious red hair, and pinkish eyes, but man is she suspicious.

Sure she has every right to be, I'm fucking the half the school behind her back, but she's so annoying. She's needy and sometimes a total bitch, but in all honesty she's a pretty sweet girl. I think when it comes to me does she act like Satan's spawn.

I read her text and frowned. She's telling me that I should meet up with her for lunch, but I don't really want to do that. I lied to her, texting her back saying that I'll be hanging out with Rin because my parents think we're losing our sibling bond.

If I used Rin's name it'd be easy to get Miki off my case, because Miki adores the shit out of Rin. Was I being an asshole using my sister as an excuse to not see my clingy girlfriend?

Yeah, I was and it's not like Rin cares.

On the contrary she thinks it's freaking hilarious that a girl would go out their way crying for a boy when they could do so much better. However, what's a girl to do when her boyfriend, me the ultimate dude Len, is the best? It's not like anyone could do better than me anyways, I'm like a drug that no one can break the addiction too. Jeez, Len way to act like such a narcissist you conceited bastard.

"Hey Lily give me a stick of bubblegum." I said looking over at her and the blonde glared at me.

"This is my last stick Len, you've been taking my gum for the past six days now." She whined, as if she had a choice, did she forget that she was a slave.

"I'm sorry Lily, I'll be more considerate. How about I go and tell the principal that you really failed every subject possible that wasn't gym and lunch then." I threatened making her tense.

Reluctantly she handed me her last stick of bubblegum, her eyes looking hurt to give it away. It _almost _moved me, but instead I just tore off the wrapper and chewed it lovingly in front of her face, really selling the wonderfulness of its gummy flavor by blowing huge bubbles.

She was practically dying just watching me and I gave her my best smirk.

Oh it was fun torturing Lily, there's nothing I want more than haters. Mikuo and Akaito sighed, knowing I was kind of a mischievous kid and Piko, well his eyes showed admiration. That stupid perverted butler of mine was always praising me for both my good and evil ways.

"Len Kagamine, throw away that gum in the garbage this instant!" Kiyoteru – sensei's voice rung in my ears as he yelled at me when was I looking out the window absentmindedly.

I looked up at him, giving him my attention. He was a very plain looking man, the kind that never gets laid and if he does he's paying unattractive strippers to touch his ugly self. His hair was the dull looking brown, or shit brown if I describe it more. His glasses had a certain glare to them in the light so you were blessed not to see his squinty eyes. The suits he wore were like the lame clothes people from the 70s used to wear. You know where nothing matched at all.

His whole face was showing envy as he grimaced at me. From the corner of my eye I could see that all my classmates, including Rin were looking at me. Man, I couldn't make a scene here. Smiling politely I pushed out of my seat heading to the trashcan to spit out my gum.

At school Len Kagamine never got into fights with any of the teachers, just did as he was told. I could hear my peers whispering how Kiyoteru – sensei should let me do whatever I wanted because I was rich and handsome. However, because I was respecting my elders, or pretending to at least, I boosted up my status.

Yes, that means I was ahead of Rin so far. When I went back to my seat I made sure to pass by Kiyoteru – sensei's desk and give him a menacing glare that made him shiver, a wicked smile dancing on my lips.

"Sensei, try that again and your porn collection in your school desk drawers will be exposed to everyone." I whispered and he gasped.

We were so close to each other no one saw his expression or my dastardly face.

"You wouldn't Kagamine. You're always the model student." He said, afraid now of the power I had since his secret was out, he always believed I was a goody two shoes.

"Kiyoteru – sensei I never knew you were a lolicon." I finally said walking back to my desk leaving my teacher shivering.

The rest of the class period was easy. Sensei hardly looked over in my direction and mostly faced the blackboard, too shook up to stare at the class. My eyes drifted to Rin who was staring at me, her eyes  
showing somewhat amusement and irritation at how I handled being called out.

She was amused at how I made our no good teacher uncomfortable, only she could tell I was threatening him while the rest were oblivious.

She was irritated too because not talking back to the teacher and doing as he said earned me bonus points with our peers at how gentlemanlike I was.

No doubt, she was concocting up ways on how to win this challenge. I will not lose.

Slowly I grinned over at my darling sister who made a face, how predictable she was. She couldn't stand it when she wasn't on top. I'm enjoying this popularity battle.

**

* * *

**

Rin's POV

That no good, lousy, motherfucker of a brother known as Len can go suck it!

Fucking bastard completely stole the spotlight using his _ways_.

Damn it.

Well I won't lose just because he wants to act all high and mighty, nuh uh. I'll cheat if I have too. I couldn't wait until class was over so that it'd be lunchtime. I'd have something for my brother's ass.

First let me introduce you to my crew that has my back like all the time. It's a given that there's Iroha, who makes sure to tell me all the gossip that's happening in the school. Then I got my bestie Miku who's the  
queen of hotness and using her looks to get whatever she wants, aka feminine wiles.

Next I have Neru Akita. She's very violent and is a leader of the all girl gang Fear Garden, hehe I picked the name.

Now Neru's a honey blonde who ties her hair into that old fashioned side ponytail that only works on her, no one else. She is in love with her cell phone, call her the texting goddess, I don't know how many times  
I've run out of count on the numerous people she was typing to.

How is Neru, aka the Ice Bitch friends with me?

Well it started about a few months ago when she came up to me asking for my help on how to win Akaito's heart. You see she's head over heels in love with that bad boy, which makes sense because she's a bad girl and is too stuck up to ask Len for help.

Yes, in fact Neru can't stand Len (she thinks he's a manwhore which is the truth). So, like anyways she totally thinks I can hook her up because of the little nickname I got during school. Now I know I told you that I breakup couples and basically have couples crying in tears and all that shit, well check this out, I also bring couples together.

Huh, Rin you say what! You heard me, you're not deaf – I form couples. I'm known as Cupid or my personal favorite Lady Kaga.

I've brought together many people who think I'm like the goddess Aphrodite. It's astounding how no one's called me a bitch yet, probably because they know if they did I could just send every sports team on them in the school since I'm so breathtaking.

I bet you're wondering how I'm going to top Len and his obeying skills? At school I'm known as the sweetheart, yet I'm also the more rebellious twin. I whispered my plan to Iroha who began to tell my groupies of it. Haha, Len you will suffer the wrath of Rin Kagamine.

It was lunchtime.

Girls and some boys crowded around the table I set up in the fourth hallway on the third floor.

Iroha managed the cash register. Miku was holding things up like an auctioneer. Neru was counting the money and I just smiled leaning in my chair as I watched my plan unfold. The sign I created was called 'Things Len Kagamine Uses' and it was selling all of his items.

That's right. I was selling some of Len's valuables. I'm not in the wrong am I.

He doesn't even use most of the junk, so why not give it out to his precious fans that want to give me their money? It's only a matter of time before he comes rushing up with a blush staining his cheeks and anger in his eyes.

"Len Kagamine's boxers just worn last night. Going once, going twice, sold to the senior!" Miku yelled at the top of her lungs.

"We're going to be richer than we already are." Iroha said staring at the money Neru just finished counting.

"Len Kagamine's toothbrush, get his spit and put it in your mouth!" Miku waved the banana toothbrush around.

"Me! Me! I want it!" the crowd was going wild.

My Shota senses were tingling, I could feel it, he was coming, Len. Turning my head I saw him standing with his groupies looking extremely, tremendously, pissed off.

"Rin, what the hell are you doing!" Len yelled then all eyes turned to him like he was out of character.

I snickered. He blew his cover for a bit. He should always come at things with patience, not outbursts like me, he was the more tamed twin. He gave a sheepish smile, one that made everyone forget he just  
swore and ogled at his body with lust.

"Rin," Len said as he neared me, "You mind explaining to me why you're selling my stuff. That's illegal you know."

I grinned at him. He looked like he was about to lose it. This would be fun. I'm sure that my popularity would boost now that I was giving people the opportunity to own things touched by their God Len. To tease him a little more I stuck my tongue out at him and he discreetly gave me the finger.

"Rin, Len, what's going on?" I heard the piercing sound of Miki's voice.

Fucking hate that bitch, she's so freaking annoying. Have you heard her voice, she sounds like someone falling to their death. Literally I once had a sleepover with Miki, and she wheezes in her sleep, and I could have sworn I heard someone falling from a sixty story building to their doom.

"Miki." Len said sweat dropping, he finds Miki unbearable at times when I find her unbearable ALL the times.

"Why are these strangers taking you're things? I'm your girlfriend and I don't approve of it." Miki said as if she controls my brother's life.

"It's not his fault Miki, I just used his stuff to raise charity for the poor orphans that won't have that much money to have food and clothes. You know with the economy like this people don't have a heart anymore to donate."

I lied for Len which was nothing much to me. Lying was my forte.

"Oh, well if it's like that than carry on." Miki said leaving.

That redhead was all for saving poor people so she didn't question how stupid my lie was. Seriously he needs smarter girlfriends to match his intellect level. Len silently thanked me before looking back at the 'Things Len Kagamine Uses' store. He visibly shook seeing girls fight over his belongings.

This was priceless.

Suddenly he took my hand, dragging me off until we were out of sight, and he pushed me into a janitor's closest. I fell down on the floor with a thud. He doesn't need to act like a jerk, pushing an adorable girl like me. I looked up at him, scowling, but immediately felt some form of fear.

Why did he lock the door?

.

.

.

Why did he look down at me with his bangs covering his eyes?

.

.

.

Why were we in the janitor's closest where no one could find us?

.

.

.

Oh no, it couldn't be like in my manga? The unsuspecting sister has no idea that her brother has been holding romantic feelings for her since childhood. Unknown to the sister she had no idea that she was slowly driving the brother mad with raging hormones and Dun-Dun-Dun he attacked her and claimed her innocent virgin self. Oh, shit I was going to get raped.

I knew I shouldn't have pushed Len's buttons so far.

"What the hell are you doing?" Len asked me when I crawled away as far as possible from him until I hit a wall. Trapped.

"N-nothing. You know I love you right?" I was making sure he didn't get too crazy to kill me.

"Yeah, I love you too? You're acting really strange Rin." He said raising his eyebrow.

Ah, my heart was beating against my chest. We're in such a cramped place; it was like he was begging me to give myself to him.

No Rin you vowed to yourself that you wouldn't lose your sweetness until marriage. Screw being traditional, that brother of yours is hot. Aw, I'm mentally debating.

"Rin." I didn't hear Len's voice right. It sounded husky – ah I don't want to do it in a closest.

"Rin?" Oh, Len that sexy voice of yours, but I must be strong, you're going to defile me.

"Rin!" I jumped when I noticed he was only an inch from my face.

He looked at me with aggravation. Shit, he's going to rip my clothes off now. Mama was right, boys are wolves, and the girls are the weak little lambs about to be eaten. I could smell his fruity breath and feel his powerful gaze on me. I'm blushing too much, like I'm redder than a tomato.

"Rin, what's up with you?" He asked tilting his head.

Damn this sexual tension, when will I be harassed. I've never wanted to be touched so badly before. Sex is in the air.

"Take me!" I yelled unbuttoning my shirt.

He seemed confused and when he saw that I was getting undressed he rapidly he turned away, some blood running down his nose. I managed to get my shirt off.

"Rin, stop it!" Len cried out freaking out.

Yeah Len, scream my name!

Wait, huh? Stop? Why?

"But I thought…" I let my sentence drag.

"Thought what?" He asked looking at me before turning away again when he saw me in just my bra.

Oh, shit, it was a **total** misunderstanding. Way to just jump into things without thinking Rin. Fuck.

"I was…um…hot…yeah I was so hot in this stuffy room and needed to cool down so I…took off my top." I lamely said.

"You took off your top saying 'take me!'?" He asked looking at me as if I was dumb for thinking he'd buy that.

"Yes, I took my top off saying 'take me!' because it's my new battle cry at life." I responded making him face palm.

"Sounds like you wanted to fuck saying stuff like that." He said indifferently looking at me with a dull look.

We stayed still and quiet for a moment. Well this was awkward. I averted my eyes from him while he just kept staring at me. Why was he doing that? Oh yeah I never did put my shirt back on did I.

"You grew some sizes?" Len asked me, I clenched my fist and socked him in the face. How can a brother say something so embarrassing?

"Pervert!" I screamed as he suffered from my abuse.

After putting on my shirt and after Len regained consciousness from my punches we both looked at each other again.

"So, why'd you throw me in this room?" I asked glowering at him.

"I dragged you in here so that I could give you a message." Len said looking stern.

"What is it?" I asked and he smirked, I didn't like the looks of that.

"You may have thought that you won this round, but I shall win the war." He confidently said.

Oh ho now. This is getting interesting.

"I don't think I won this round I _know _I won it. Plus everyone knows that little brothers never, _ever_, win." I said giving a smirk of my own.

Then the bell rang signaling for class. Well that's just great, I didn't even eat yet.

* * *

Len's POV

I'm at home now, chilling in my room. It was a hectic day, but that's kind of normal in my life. It was the usual; Piko tried to assault me, my stuff was sold to insane fans, and Rin flashed me. Not like I didn't mind the flashing part though, in fact I quite enjoyed it.

I was coming up with more ways on how to get more people to love me more than Rin. My mind came up with the most terrific idea. To win over the school I needed someone that was in power, and what's better than getting affiliated with the student council.

The vice president was Luka Megurine and the president was Gakupo Kamui. I'll get into more detail about it later, but let's just say they're an odd couple. Anyways guess who picks my lock again, Rin. Surprised she still has the courage to see me after that stunt she pulled off in the closest.

"Len, you've got a call from Miki, she says that you were supposed to walk her home and stay over for tonight." She said holding the house phone in her hands, covering the part where Miki could hear our conversation.

"Tell her I'm busy." I told her scheduling a meeting time so Gumi and I could have some fun during lunch tomorrow.

"You know she breaks down and cries when I tell her that. She thinks you're with some other bitch." Rin nonchalantly said, although I knew she was smirking.

"Please, Rin, you absolutely love it when girls cry – what is it you call it?" I asked smiling.

"~Music to my ears, a young maiden's tears ~." Rin sung before telling Miki how _busy _I was.

"You're sadistic." I said lying down on my bed and patting a spot down for Rin to lie down next to me.

"You're a slut." Rin said to me accepting my offer to lie down next to me.

We just laid down in silence enjoying each other's presence. It's been awhile since we hung out like this. Peeking over at her I saw that she had her eyes closed. She looked so cute, it just made me want to  
ravish her, but I can't do that, it's wrong.

Aw, why are we related?

My heart was beating super fast and I couldn't contain a blush. Rin accidently bumped into me when she was shifting her position and I nearly died. Don't touch me Rin or I'll do something bad. Oh shit, was I  
going to be like that manga where the boy attacks his sister because he's just over his limit.

Nooooooooooo!

"Len, you alright?" Rin asked me.

I looked at her, seeing her concerned eyes and delicious lips. It was covered in her fruity orange flavored lip gloss. She just looked so defenseless right now, I could just kiss her. Gasp, I'm going to attack my sister. How does one rid the temptation you unknowingly let into your bed?

I pushed her off the bed roughly. She landed on the floor with a thump. Probably not the best idea.

"The hell Len?" Rin yelled wondering why I pushed her.

"I…um…you're taking up space in the bed. I thought you were smaller." I blurted, crap.

"So you think I gained weight!" She looked like a beast ready to bite my head off.

"Well…maybe." Just shut up now Len before you're sister will kill you.

"Oh, I see. Well, just to let you know Len you're looking really skinny, you anorexic or something." How dare she, I've been working out thank you very much.

"Oh yeah well at least I don't look like a seven year old, why don't cha ya drink more milk 'no boobs'?" I grinned making her ball up her fists.

"At least people can tell that I'm a girl! You should be called my twin sister because I know you don't have the balls!" It's on now Rin.

"Get rid of that silly bow, we're not in the 1920s, looking like some stupid rabbit!"

"Ponytails really don't look good on you Len, it makes you look gay!"

"Stop wearing short shorts and shirts that show your belly, it makes me look like I've got a stripper as a twin!"

"Better than some prostitute of a brother. You'll screw anything with a hole in it!"

Damn, she's winning this round. Come on Len think of something that can send your sister back to her room swearing.

"You get periods." Oh, I used the feminine card.

"Well…um…you… you…bastard!" Yes, I win again.

In your face Rinny. Oh yeah, uh huh.

"Shut up Len." She growled and I laughed.

"I don't mean to brag, I don't mean to boast, but I'm hot like butter on my breakfast toast." I said doing my victory dance and Rin kicked my legs so I fell flat on my face.

She stomped off to my door saying some profanities. As she was about to leave she managed to turn back to me smiling.

"Because you had to be a jerk about beating me I'm gonna go sell your more of your things now." She giggled and I gave a horrorstricken face.

"Rin, no you asswipe why!" I yelled about to chase after her when Piko came in holding my boxers.

"The fuck are you doing with my underwear you freak!" I seriously could electrocute this boy.

He looked at me. Then he looked at where Rin went. Then he looked back at me. Then he looked down where my boxers were in his hands.

"Oh these?" He asked like I didn't state clearly that he was holding my underwear.

"Yeah, those, dumbass." I said and he chuckled.

"Oh yeah, Rin sold these to me. Good price too, said I get a discount cause she knew it'd piss you off." He said smirking.

I began pulling on my hair clenching my teeth. I screamed running out my room to find Rin and murder her.

"Rin, you bitch where are you?"

"What did you call me shota? You better be hoping I forgive you or I'll sell your shirts next you motherfucker!" Rin hollered.

"Rin, Len, dinners ready! Stop playing your funny games – aw oh Rinta~! Right there!" Mom called out before getting immersed into Dad again.

I was chasing Rin now, and we ran all throughout the house with Piko right behind us for no apparent reason.

"Miki just bought your shoes!" Rin yelled to me as she looked at her phone where her bidder was.

"Fuck my life!" I screamed at her.

"Alright Len, bend over." Piko said and I tackled him with my fist ready to connect to his face as Rin laughed manically.

Just a typical day at home.

**

* * *

**

So, someone said I should change this to rated M, your opinion

**Oh and Luka and Gakupo next chappie Yeah!**

**Plus those that are reading my other story expect another chapter to be uploaded in like two or three more days**

**Yeah, it's hard to right in your Health class when in the corner of the room a boy is dancing and stripping while someone's selling candy like drugs and the teacher looks like he's fucking a student**

**Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sibling Rivalry**

**

* * *

**

Rin's POV

We were in the classroom, completely isolated from the public's eyes. The door was locked and the blinds closed for privacy. She stood before me, anxious…scared. A deep blush staining her porcelain cheeks as her eyes were focusing anywhere but me.

Calmly I stood waiting for her to speak. Neru Akita was contemplating on if she should talk or not, her mouth opening and closing. She wrung her hands together, hopping from one foot to the other. Patiently I leaned against a desk.

"Come and spit it out I don't have all day." I said coolly and she jumped.

"Um…well…I wanted to tell you that I've been noticing you for some time now…" She was stuttering, letting her sentences drag.

"Just a little more." I encouraged to her and she nodded continuing.

"When you beat up that boy and left him so bloody he needed a transfusion I thought you were…m-my prince." Neru fidgeted, getting more uncomfortable with each passing second.

"I just wanted to say…come on Neru finish it off for me." I said offering a smile to make her more at ease.

"I just wanted to say that…I…l-l-l-l-l-l-lump?" She was messing up, _again_.

"Another L – word darling." I said and she gulped heavily.

"I l-l-l-l-lucky?" Not again, and we made such good progress before.

"One more time Neru, I believe in you. Remember you run Fear Garden so be a fearless gang leader." I was trying to pump her up now which seemed to work.

"I l-l-love you Akaito Shion!" She blurted out then covered her mouth shocked at what she said.

Clapping my hands I shouted praises at Neru. She was ready now to confess her feelings to Akaito. When she saw my happy face she immediately broke out into a smile as well, a look of accomplishment written all over her face. I truly am a genius.

"Thank you very much Rin, but maybe I still need more practice." She said, already knowing the next step was to tell her crush her feelings.

"Nope, you passed my final test. Today after school I'll get you and Akaito alone and you claim that boy as yours!" I gave a thumbs up while she sighed.

It was early in the morning. The only people at school were teachers and sports teams. I had agreed to meet up with Neru so that we could practice on her confession. She seemed to have nailed it to me and now just needed to get the redhead alone.

She thanked me a couple of more times before leaving. Exhausted I groaned and sat in a chair with my head lying down on the desk. I'm not a morning person at all. How I hated Len for being able to sleep while I had to come here. Still this was to keep up my status and it has its costs.

Recently things seem to be sucking badly. I'm out of ideas on how to surpass Len and I know he's already got something planned in his little mind. Then there's the fact that I like my own brother, which is sick. Ugh, life's a drag.

Bored I decided to roam the school and found the hallways empty. It was so quiet I could hear my footsteps. Then I passed the music room where the sounds of a guitar and drums entered my ears. Curious I opened the door slightly to peek inside.

There were two seniors, a girl and a boy, I've seen them around. They were quite popular at school, known as the Odd Couple because of their personality clashes.

The girl had short auburn hair and chocolate eyes. Her chest was huge, fingernails painted red, and she wore a happy-go-lucky expression. She was the one playing on the drums.

The boy had short blue hair and sapphire eyes. He was tall, handsome, and had a ditzy expression. He was playing the guitar.

They sounded good, but didn't have a bass or singer so their 'so' called band was severely lacking, still it had potential.

I began to walk around again.

* * *

Len's POV

This was certainly new. I wasn't used to Rin waking up before me. Usually we woke up at the same time. When I came downstairs for breakfast I saw that Iroha was looking pissed and Piko was just enjoying his music. Rin must have done something to let the indifferent Iroha pull off a murderous look.

"Where's Rin?" I asked biting into my banana I had gotten from the fruit bowl.

"She left for school early, leaving me behind." Iroha growled.

"Oh, what for?" I asked taking another bite of my banana.

"She was going to see _Neru_. Really she doesn't need to hang around other girls when she has me!" She yelled and I refrained from laughing.

"But Iroha, Rin hates you." Piko said casually ignoring the death glare Iroha sent him.

"She doesn't hate me! She just doesn't know that she's really in love with me." She said, oh no she was telling herself lies now.

"Denial aint just a river in Africa." Piko said while dodging a sharp knife Iroha had thrown at him.

"I'm going to leave now." I said and they got their schoolbags.

When I arrived at school I realized I had some time left before the bell rang. Just enough time to fool around.

Who should I pick; Miki, Gumi, Haku, Teto – the list goes on. Suddenly I felt Piko molest me by groping my butt. Freaking out like I normally do I turned around prepared to smack him, but he was too fast and dashed off before I could attack him.

Man, I really wish he would just jump off a cliff. Iroha had already left in search for Rin. Walking passed people I put on a smile and greeted everyone, even the rejects or unpopular kids. It sure was hard work pretending that you gave a rat's ass about people.

"Lenny, let's play." I heard a sexy voice that made me turn to see who it was.

Well, well, well if it was Gumi Megpoid. Her green hair shined and her eyes were sparkling. She gave me the come hither motion and I instantly looked around to make sure no one would see the school's prince about to walk off with one of his mistresses.

"It's been a long time Gumi, how are you?" I asked as we snuck into a closest.

"It's been ok, but I've been dying to see you." She said, seductively licking her lips.

I leaned in to kiss her, but before I did I remembered that Gumi is Gakupo's cousin who's in the student council. Stopping midway into our kiss I stepped back. She pouted when she didn't feel my lips on hers. Hehe, it was fun to tease her.

"Lenny, why'd you stop, thoughts of _Miki._" Gumi said Miki's name with such disgust.

"No, no, you have nothing to do with it love. I just remembered that you're cousins with Gakupo right?" I asked and she raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, what of it." She said, her attitude coming out since I interrupted our mood by bringing up her relative.

"Well, I've got to tell him something important. Could you schedule a time to meet us up today?" I asked, giving my best puppy dog look.

Yes, this was it. No one could resist this. I saw Gumi begin to crumble under my gaze. Sure it was really shitty of me to use Gumi's feelings so that I could get closer to my goal, but it's not like I'm the first one who did this. Plenty of guys came before me playing girls hearts.

"Fine, I'll let you guys meet. Today after school should be a good time to talk to him, but hurry he leaves early." Gumi said, breaking down from my intense gaze.

Score, baby I'm gonna win this thing.

"Thank you so much Gumi!" I said hugging her.

Her face flushed, she was at a loss for words, and I gently whispered in her ear.

"For your hospitality let me repay you." I whispered causing her to shiver.

Girls are easy.

**

* * *

**

Rin's POV

After walking around for a bit I spotted a troubled Miki sitting on the stairs. Her whole posture and face told me that the problem was most definitely Len. I made my way over there. When she heard my footsteps and saw me she began tearing up.

Ooh, I love it when someone cries. Am I wrong for thinking that people look much better when they're bawling their eyes out than happily smiling? I sat down on the stairs next to her.

"What's wrong Miki?" I asked in my most caring voice.

"L-Len rarely answers his phone lately and he won't talk to me as much." She said, desperately trying to keep from crying.

"I'm sure he's just going through a phase." I said, attempting to cheer her up.

"But Rin, he won't come over my house anymore to…you know." Of course I knew about _that_,he smells like a different girl's perfume almost every day.

"Well, we are having some difficulties at home." I lied, there was nothing upsetting in our house.

"Really?" She asked, hope in her eyes that his disinterest isn't coming from her.

"Yes, you see our parents leave for work a lot leaving only Piko, Iroha, Len, and me. That gets lonely at times." I did my best sad voice.

"Oh, so he's depressed because your parents are never around." Miki said and I smiled at her.

Her eyes aren't good at seeing deception because she believed my fake smile and concern. If I were Len I'd have dumped her already.

"That's right. He's taking it hard, so don't blame him." How I wanted to slap her.

Miki was someone I despised. She doesn't deserve the title of being Len's girlfriend. She's so petty, even though I shouldn't be talking either. She grinned, giving me a hug, and then left feeling good. Really that girl is only going to suffer more if she stays with my brother.

Then again, I enjoy other's pain.

"Rin – sama you shouldn't have left me like that." Iroha's voice came out of nowhere.

"What the…Iroha why are you here?" I asked, forgetting the fact that she's my maid and wherever I go she must follow.

"I am your maid, you are my master, I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth catering to your needs." Iroha said, it sounded so much like a love confession.

"Iroha, when are you going to fall for someone else?" I asked and she sat down next to me.

"Your lunch Rin – sama. You forgot it." She handed me my bento.

"Thank you, anyways about my question – when are you going to find someone who loves you back?" I asked and she tensed.

"As long as I have Rin – sama it doesn't matter if you love me or not. I will stay by your side. It's my duty, my purpose in life, nothing else." She said with a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Hmm, maybe that's exactly how Miki feels. I've been wondering why she stays with a guy like Len who ends up hurting her." I said thoughtfully looking up at the ceiling.

There was silence, neither of us talking. My maid abruptly grabbed handfuls of my breasts and gave me titty twister. It was excruciatingly agonizing. Tears filled up my eyes, almost blurring my vision, as I let out a howl. The fuck was that for Iroha?

"You bitch that hurt!" I cried holding my now aching chest.

"Rin – sama this is only a warning. What I did to you is nothing compared to what will happen when the truth is revealed and people see you for who you really are." She said, standing up.

"If you want to do the same to me then I'm fine with that, as long as Rin – sama touches my chest." She said with a vulgar expression before running away.

I would chase her, but I knew that Iroha had probably wanted me to titty twist her since she was into that pain and pleasure shit. No way in hell was I going to give her the satisfaction of asserting pain on her. What did she mean by that anyway about being revealed?

Never, ever, will my classmates or anyone else find out about the real me. I was positive, my life was perfect. Man, now I feel like torturing someone since Iroha did that to me. Quickly I scanned for someone and found my target.

There was Mikuo talking to some of his admirers. Offhandedly strolling over to him I came in between him and the admirers successfully. Some smiled at me because they loved me while others grimaced, since they knew that Mikuo treated me better than anyone.

You'd think he liked me or something.

"Hey, Mikuo I was wondering if you could buy me a drink, I've got no money." I said amiably.

I really had money I just wanted to annoy the people surrounding him and steal the show. It was always fun taking away attention from guys girls liked. They'd let it go because they knew that I probably looked better with them than they did. Whatever the reason was I totally killed some people's self – esteem. Haha.

"But Mikuo was going to show us how to do the math problems!" Some girl whined.

I glanced at her, she did look pretty, but she couldn't compete with me at all. Mikuo looked torn between helping his admirers or me. That's alright, I can make things go my way. Batting my eyes a little, and coyly smiling at him I saw Mikuo blush deeply.

Maybe he did like me? I wouldn't know. Yet I did know that ranging from little boys to grown men they couldn't defy my tricks so I could get what I want. He was ensnared by my ploy.

"Sorry guys, I'll show you later. Come on Rin!" Mikuo grabbed my hand pulling me to the vending machines where the drinks would be.

I couldn't help but look back seeing his admirers look disappointed and that one girl not believing that her beloved Mikuo blew her off for me. When will people understand that when it comes to me they can't win, no matter how hard they try?

**

* * *

**

Len's POV

After school I head over to the student council room with Piko following me. A digital camera was in my hands, the latest one that came out just yesterday that the photography club let me borrow, or shall I say stole when they weren't looking. Anyways, I opened the door expecting to see Gakupo since that's what Gumi told me, but instead I find something entirely different.

Standing with a stack of papers in her arms is a beautiful girl with flowing pink hair that cascades down her back and sea green eyes. Her chest size is pretty decent as well, larger than Miku's, and she looked like she was studious.

No doubt this had to be the famous vice president Luka Megurine a lot of the boys in my grade have been talking about, the sexy senior who took no bullshit. When she saw us she halted in whatever she was doing to give us her attention. For a moment I was at a loss for words.

How in the world did I miss _her _when I was collecting my multiple girlfriends? She'd have to be my next victim.

"I'm sorry, but if you wish to speak with anyone in the student council they've all gone home. I'm just finishing up here, but will leave soon as well." She said in a cold voice.

"Pardon me, but do you know when Gakupo will be here? I need to talk to him about something serious." I said, giving my sheepish smile to lure her in.

"He's gone home for the day, whatever you need to tell him please schedule an appointment. He's a busy person." She said, placing her papers on a desk and sorting through them.

She was different alright. Not being affected at all by me, those types were rare. I thought I only had to worry about Lily, Iroha, and Rin, but this is strange. For some reason this Luka chick seemed like trouble.

"Well, I didn't necessarily need to talk to Gakupo, I could just use you. Luka – senpai you seem like a good listener." I complimented and she sighed.

"I don't have time for your sweet talk Kagamine, what is it that you want?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest wanting to get straight to the point.

She was a stubborn type. Girls like these naturally don't like guys like me and I have no interest in girls like Luka either. It was obvious she was smart, getting in the student government and ranking top of her class. Not to mention she was a budding athlete that received scholarships from many colleges.

I've done my homework on Luka and one thing that stands out most about her is that she is highly feared. A liable opponent that could compete head on with me and Rin for control of the school she could end up ruining me. Completely making it known that Len Kagamine is actually a heartless ass.

"To be honest Luka – senpai it seems that I have the right to believe that you and Gakupo – senpai are very popular." I began and she raised an eyebrow.

"So, what does that have to do with anything? Of course we're popular how else did we get elected into the student government?" She asked sarcastically.

"Well, it just occurred to me that it might be a problem if you become even more well-liked." I said smiling my innocent smile.

"Don't talk anymore Kagamine. I know where you're getting at. You feel threatened and you have every right to be because I know exactly what you are." She said smirking.

Wait, what! This turned out to be something I never knew could take a twist in the story. _She _knew all about my dastardly deeds, but how? Was I being watched by the teachers since they know I have more power than them, or was Luka – senpai just a little too observant.

"What do you mean you know everything about him?" Piko asked for me. I was speechless.

"You are Utatane correct? Kagamine's servant boy? Well I'll tell you how it is since the Kagamine twins came here it seems the students have gone wild." She said scowling.

"Wild, how so?" Piko asked.

"Rin is what every girl in the school wants to be like and vice versa for the boys when it comes to Len. They have the Kagamine twins in such high regard they forget that the adults are the proper authority figures."

"You're saying my sister and I have too much influence on the students?" I asked finding my voice.

"That is exactly what I'm saying. Whether it's positive or negative the students don't do anything unless it's Kagamine related. Therefore the teachers, principal, and superintendent thinks that should be stopped."

"Were you expecting a visit from us, Luka – senpai?" Piko had his eyes narrowed when he said that.

"Yes. It was either that or I come and get you. Mark my words Kagamine if you and your sister try anything the student council will bring you down!" She confidently proclaimed.

I had to think for a bit. Every adult including the student council kids were after Rin and me, not because they knew we were evil, but because they knew that my twin and I could successfully take over. It was like politics, this game of ours had turned into something much more.

Rin and I had other enemies besides each other. As new and uncomfortable this was, it was also riveting.

"Luka – senpai I think it's best if you and the others would back down. My sister and I are very capable of getting whatever we want no matter how many people we hurt along the way." I said maliciously.

My tone of voice took her by surprise. I guess she wasn't predicting me losing my mask of all the good things I had pretended to be. I glanced at Piko who nodded his head.

"You know what happens to people who find out my secret Luka – senpai?" I playfully asked and Piko chuckled a bit.

"I don't know, but I know it's something terrible." She said, getting into a battle position.

"It is something terrible, but no one ever knows what it is because the people who I terrorized were scared shitless of what I'll do to them next." I went to the door to lock it causing Luka's face to show concern.

Piko, being a master in about seven martial arts because he was also assigned to protect me, was able to move behind Luka in a split second to grab onto her. She struggled for a bit, but couldn't get out from his hold. Immediately after detaining her he hit a pressure point on her neck so she'd get temporarily paralyzed by not being able to use her senses except hearing, seeing, and speaking.

"What the hell did you do to me you bastards?" Luka screamed as Piko placed her on the floor.

"Punishing you for interfering in Rin and mine's game." I said holding up the camera as Piko began undressing her.

"Don't worry I'm gay so you're not turning me on at all." Piko said removing her skirt and shirt so she was in her bra and panties.

"What are you doing?" Luka's voice was trembling.

I smirked at this. I warned her to back down, now look at her. She'll be totally humiliated. I began taking pictures of her half naked.

"You will tell your people to lay off me and Rin or I'll post these on the internet for the world to see. If you don't comply then I'll get pictures of you nude and flash you to all the perverts." I bullied loving this.

"You asshole!" She cried, unable to stop some tears from her aloof demeanor.

"Hey, you wanted war and I gave it to you." I said snapping one last shot before turning around to leave.

"Don't worry you'll be able to move again in about five more minutes." Piko said following me to the door.

Before I left I put on my most happy face and smiled at her. She was silently crying, not wanting us to hear her wails. I did my research thoroughly before coming here. Luka was good at fighting so I needed Piko and she was also very strong willed. However, she gets embarrassed easily when people look at her figure since it's more mature than the average senior.

Taking that embarrassment as her weakness I developed the ultimate torture for her, the threat of half naked photos floating the web. She'd be powerless against that, but something tells me Luka will be out for vengeance.

"Bye bye senpai!" I merrily said.

**

* * *

**

Rin's POV

"Neru, I see you leaving and you're not getting away!" I yelled when I saw my blonde friend trying to escape on confessing her feelings for Akaito.

She was not destroying my hard work. In front of many people's eyes I dragged her off to the roof where I told Akaito to be in the love letter I placed in his shoe locker. Neru knew better than to run away from me, and dejectedly let me pull her off.

We climbed the steps and eventually made it to the door where beyond laid her soon to be boyfriend. Giving her one final look I made sure my creation was perfect. She fiddled with her skirt, funny how she has no problem jumping a defenseless girl, but when it came to love she was acting super shy.

Her hair was nice, no loose strands at all and the lotion I gave her made her skin smooth. Then there was her breath. I had to make sure it was fresh and not icky. Digging in my pockets I handed her a bottle of mints. She gave me a questioning look, not getting what it was for. Sighing I began to explain.

"Take one just in case he decides to kiss you or something." I said and her face flushed.

"B-But that's t-t-t-too soon!" She was freaking out.

She instantly turned around to escape, but I grabbed her by the arm and pushed opened the door to throw her out on the roof. Slipping the mints in her hands I smiled shutting the door.

"Good luck." I whispered under my breath.

While I was walking down the stairs I saw Piko and Len looking dubious. I could only imagine that they had done something. They spotted me and came over. There still happened to be students around watching us as if we were famous, was it that odd to see both Kagamines together?

"What's up sis? You doing that Cupid thing?" Len asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, what about you?" I asked rocking on my feet.

Our fans weren't really able to hear our conversation since they liked to keep their distance. It was like we were some holy scriptures or something, they didn't feel that they deserved to touch us or hear whatever we talked about. Gosh, it _is _easy to manipulate people these days.

High school kids really are pitiful.

"Piko and I just blackmailed Luka – senpai." Len said and I gasped.

Damn he got to the student council before me and I was thinking about doing the same thing. Why do we have think so similar?

"I'm thinking about going over Haku's place, can you let me in later on tonight?" Len asked.

"Why me, don't you have a key?" I asked pouting a bit at the fact he was going to some other slut's house.

"Iroha has boycotted in letting me in at late nights, saying it messes with her sleep. Plus Piko's a deep sleeper so he won't wake up until he wants to." Len explained.

"And I bet you lost your key too?" I guessed and knew I was right.

I rolled my eyes. Len was forever losing things that were important. Luckily being his big sister I always looked out for him. Still it irked me that he was visiting Haku. I mean she wasn't all that great. Sure she had a chest and was really dumb, but come on Len you could do better.

"Sure I'll let you in." I said, in contrast to how I really was feeling and he hugged me.

Oh, shit I was melting in his touch. I didn't hear the gasps from our watchers who loved anything Kagamine. Piko grimaced since he knew never in his life would Len willingly hug him, maybe he should stop putting knockout drugs in his drinks then.

Ah, Len smelled like bananas. To be honest I fucking hate bananas, oranges are my life, but you know bananas sure sound tasty when they're with Len. I could stay in this embrace forever. Sadly as fast as it happened it ended as well. He had unwrapped his arms from around me and smiled.

"Hey," I said, feeling the need to ask him a question before he left. "Would you be ok if I got a boyfriend?"

His face morphed into a scowl once I said that. Literally his eyes went darker, and his whole body language changed. The aura he sent out was bad, like he'd murdered something.

"No way. You shouldn't date at all." He said meanly and then left with Piko tagging along.

Can you believe this shit? He gets to screw the whole world and I can't even have a boyfriend. He gets fucking Miki and all those others whores, what the hell am I supposed to have. I'm a teenager too! I want a fucking love life!

The crowd that watched us finally dispersed since Len left, and then Iroha appeared. A smirk was on her lips. She was thinking of something.

"Rin – sama I know that you feel pissed about what your brother said." She said letting me know she was listening in on the conversation and I nodded my head firmly.

"Hell yeah he pissed me off! That motherfucker thinks he has the right to tell me what I can do! I should let his sorry ass stay locked out of the house!" I yelled feeling the need to kick something.

"I propose an idea, one that will help you rise in popularity and make Len pissed off." My maid said.

"What is it? I'll do anything." I said feeling intrigued.

"Find a boyfriend. He's got Miki and they became an item. You need a guy to compete with that. Everyone wants someone who's already taken." She said and I had to agree.

"But who can be my boyfriend? They've got to be equally popular to me." I said thinking of people.

"One word Rin – sama, Gakupo."

So my maid and I tracked down Gakupo who was actually walking home at the time, so we searched the town for him. When Iroha found him she called me up. I followed her directions and hurriedly ran up to him and put on my best blushing face. I had an idea alright to help me surpass Len and effectively irritate his ass. No one we knew was around except some pedestrians.

"Gakupo – senpai I believe that you are in need of my assistance." I said and he chuckled, his purple hair swishing in the wind.

"What is that Rin Kagamine?" He said and I grinned.

"You love Luka – senpai, that's obvious, but she doesn't want you." I got this information from Iroha.

"Yes, that's true, but she'll love me back one day." He said, although you could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"I know how to help you, after all I am the school's Cupid. I can bring your crush and you together." I said twirling my finger in the air.

"Why help me out Rin Kagamine?" He asked hesitantly and I giggled.

"Because silly, I always bring couples together. Want to hear my plan?" I tilted my head cutely.

He paused in speech, debating if he should accept or not. I knew that he was trapped. One will do anything to get the one they love to reciprocate to their feelings. Finally he sighed, worn out and looked down at me with dismal eyes.

"If what you say is true that you can help me then I shall accept. I've been trying to get Luka to notice me since middle school and she just ignores my advances or rejects me all together." He said.

I placed my hand on his shoulder, which was hard since he was tall and I was short, so I had to stand on my tippy toes. I smiled generously at him, but I wanted to smirk instead.

"Don't worry my friend. I will make you guys the hottest couple, just pretend to be my boyfriend." I said and he looked taken aback.

"But I like…" I cut him off before he could finish.

"I know Gakupo – senpai, it's just a hoax to make her jealous. Let's pretend to be lovey dovey." I said and he nodded his head.

"Ok, but this better work. My faith is all in you." He said and I laughed.

It wasn't because I laughed at his skeptical words. I could give a damn about that. I laughed because this would make me on an equal level with Len and Miki. Gakupo was handsome enough anyways and was well-liked by many students.

Lying to him about helping his dilemma was effortless since he wanted Luka so much. Everyone knew that Luka was the brains of the student council and Gakupo acted like her dog even though he was the president. Now that he'd be listening to my orders I inadvertently had the student council in the palm of my hand.

"Bye bye _boyfriend_." I said and the purple haired boy's face flushed.

Iroha came up to me and we walked home.

"Wait will you do now?" Iroha asked and I recalled the blue haired boy and auburn haired girl playing in the music room.

"Is there a band at our school?" I asked.

"Yes, but it broke up. The only ones left are Kaito Shion and Meiko Sakine who need a singer and a bass." She said.

"Hmm, maybe they're my new targets." I said deviously.

"Well there is a battle of the bands coming up in two weeks." Iroha said.

"Iroha, tell Kaito and Meiko that they now have their new singer." I said.

Music persuades many people. Maybe I could hypnotize someone. Watch out Len, I'm back and ready to rumble.

**

* * *

**

Not that funny, but a plot development. Next chapter will be hilarious.

**So Gakupo is Rin's pretend boyfriend and Luka is now blackmailed by Len**

**How will Len handle Rin with a boyfriend?**

**I'm beginning to hate them with a passion**

**Kaito and Meiko in the next chapter!**

**Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sibling Rivalry**

**

* * *

**

Len's POV

I can tell something's wrong right off the bat. We've just arrived at school and she's looking very, _very_, pissed. I could only imagine who encouraged the wrath of Rin Kagamine because I know it couldn't have been me this time.

There's still some time before school starts so most of the students are lounging around, enjoying what little free time they have left before they're entrapped in the classrooms. Rin's narrowing her eyes, showing clear detestation. She's biting her lip like she's refraining from saying something obscene. Her hands intertwine as an attempt to stop from slapping somebody.

Jeez, I know my sister's habits way too much. What in the world has gotten her so upset this early in the morning? Then in a blink of an eye she has transformed her entire appearance to something more pleasant. As if magic had helped out a bit that scowl she prominently wore flipped into a wonderful smile.

That menacing look was friendly in a second, masking whatever feelings behind it. Lastly her hands fell limp, hanging on her sides.

"Gaku – kun!" What the fuck did she just say?

"Rin – chan!" What the fuck did _he _just say?

Heads turned looking at the extremely odd couple of Gakupo Kamui the class president, and Rin Kagamine the school's sweetheart. They smiled at each other, Rin's a little more forced, while Gakupo's seemed natural and antsy. What in the hell had Rin come up with?

"Rin, what's going on?" I asked giving Gakupo a glare that could nearly kill him.

"What do you think Lenny? I'm talking to my _boyfriend_." She proudly announced and I could hear about a hundred gasps from the students.

"R-Rin – chan you told everybody!" Gakupo was embarrassed, blushing slightly.

He should be praying on his knees because I was about to beat the shit out of him. How dare he think his ass was good enough for Rin. I don't think so! Still, she was clever for doing this out in public so I'd be on my best behavior. Quickly I changed my face into that of a brother happy his sister found love.

"Take care of Rin, Gakupo – senpai." I beamed although I could choke him with that stupid long hair of his.

"Thank you Len – chan." Damn him, using chan like I'm a little kid.

Look at him, he doesn't deserve Rin, he's too much like a… a pedophile that's the word. I mean do you _see_ that hair and his face. His hair rivals Miku's in length, and it's in a ponytail. Sure my hair is also in a ponytail, but it looks manly. His is just…don't get me started.

Then he has a creeper face. He's always looking like he'll rape someone, whether you're a boy…girl…a teen…or fucking baby. That's sick. Now that I think of it isn't he always trying to jump on Luka – senpai?

This guy is a full blown molester, and a _pervert_. Why Rin would you go out with a pervert?

As people began asking questions to the latest couple formed, GakuRin, I trudged away to sort through my thoughts. I only had one thing running through my head, murder Gakupo like there was no tomorrow. While I walked I was unwillingly accompanied by Mikuo, Miku, Miki, and Piko.

"Why, Rin? Was I not good enough to get your love?" Mikuo was crying. Literally, he was crying over this whole fiasco. And they think _I'm _the shota…psh.

"I never knew Rinny got herself a man. Now I'll definitely need a boyfriend! But I thought Gakupo – senpai like Luka – senpai!" Miku questioned completely having a different reaction than Mikuo.

"Well, I think its nice Rin found someone. She must have been lonely since Len has me." Miki said clinging onto me like a leech.

"Gakupo should go out with Rin. I mean Luka – senpai treated him like shit and he still bowed down to her. I say its good they found each other." Piko said smirking.

He knew darn well out of Luka or Rin, Luka would've been the best choice because Rin will fuck you up. I'm thinking that Gakupo's actually a dead man walking if he stays with Rin, she's….demanding. Besides that I had become depressed even though I shouldn't be.

I mean it's not like I should care right? I've got tons of girls waiting for me to take them and Miki who most likely will be with me even if she finds out she's been cheated on countless of times. However, I was selfish and I wouldn't let Rin develop any love life whatsoever.

That's right, the cruel bastard Len was going to break his sister's relationship up because I didn't like it. She shouldn't date, or whoever is her boyfriend will certainly meet his doom. Suddenly I felt my shoulder get tapped by Piko.

Ugh, I hated when that guy touches me.

"What." I said annoyed.

"You're friend is about to commit a horrible mistake." He said pointing to Mikuo about to jump out of the fourth floor window.

Oh fuck.

"Mikuo, don't do it!" Miku cried, tears in her eyes as Mikuo was standing in an open window preparing to kill himself.

"Rin's not the only girl around! There's plenty of fish in the sea!" Miki cried, holding his shirt to prevent him from falling.

"I can't take it anymore man! Rin was my life! She can't go out with another!" Mikuo yelled looking like a crazy person.

I can't believe this shit, he's hit rock bottom because he couldn't get the girl of his supposed dreams. See, people kill themselves over some bullshit. Well, being _my _weak minded best friend and having the sister who _inadvertently _caused this it was my duty to save him.

Students were watching in horror, wondering if they'd witness something insane and teachers had no clue what to do. You know I should be thanking Mikuo for his pitiful self, saving him means that I will have even more praise than Rin for about a week.

How atrocious am I for using this reprehensible situation as just another way to keep my social status rising. Some friend Len is.

"Mikuo, please don't do this. I'll miss you terribly." I said in a concerned voice.

Really I was concerned, he'd ruin this day of school by having it closed due to the cleanup. What? He'll make a mess on the concrete down there.

"I can't do IT man! I loved her! Rin was my everything. She was my object of affection!" Mikuo screamed.

"More like object of obsession." Piko said and I kicked him.

"Shut up Piko! You want him to die!" I whispered angrily.

"So what if I do, then you'll only have me. Mikuo was getting in the way!" Piko said and I almost threw him out of the window, but I let the opportunity go.

"I still need you Mikuo! You're my only brother! If you do jump though tell me where your stash of leeks is!" Miku, you're trying to get stuff from him now.

"Don't kill yourself yet Mikuo, I still haven't slept with you!" Some school slut said.

"Fuck man if you die I won't be able to get my PS3 back, it's in your room!" Some asshole said, like that would make Mikuo come off of the edge.

"We were supposed to go on a date together tonight!" Another school slut said.

"If it's about that make up test I'll just give you an 'A' on it!" Kiyoteru – sensei yelled.

These guys were not helping out one bit. In fact they were giving Mikuo reasons to jump. Don't they know to comfort a boy's broken heart you got to talk about the girl? Make him feel like he's too good for her. Yes, Rin's my sister but oh well sacrifices had to be made.

"Mikuo, Rin doesn't deserve you! My sister isn't all that! She knows that she'd just weigh you down so she let go of her love for you!" Boy was I lying obviously, but he didn't know it.

"R-Really?" Mikuo sounded like a kid.

"Of course dude, Rin, she's not someone you want. You've got the looks, lots of girls want you." Come on, name some decent qualities.

"H-Handsome is so you Mikuo!" Miku caught on to what I was doing, which was seriously fucking helping this guy's self esteem out.

"Man, I've never seen someone as athletic as you!" Piko actually tried to help.

"Yeah, you're awesome Mikuo!" Random people said.

After about fifteen minutes Mikuo came to his senses and class started sometime later. Mikuo declared that he'd steal Rin from Gakupo, ah he never gives up. He was also taken by the guidance counselor in need of some mental tests. I also got an idea from my suicidal friend.

Steal Rin, now that was something I could possibly do. Yes, prepare to be seduced by me Rinny.

**

* * *

**

Rin's POV

I nearly died of laughter when Iroha told me Mikuo almost killed himself for some girl. She kept telling me that _I _was the reason he tried to jump, but Mikuo didn't like me. We were just friends. Anyways I was about to have lunch with my fake boyfriend who I totally could vomit on.

All that douchebag ever talks about is his undying zealous love for that damn Luka. Sure, she's got the goods but come on. How long will that body last? I bet you she will lose her figure once she hits her late twenties.

"Isn't Luka beautiful?" Gakupo said dreamily while staring at Luka who was giving us the evil eye.

I couldn't tell if she was jealous or if she didn't like the idea of her oppressor's **(Len)** sister hanging out with one of her unsuspecting classmates. Either way, Gakupo was used to getting a dirty look by her, but I wasn't playing that shit.

When everyone would glance away for just a couple of seconds I would give that bitch the coldest look she done ever seen. It was so cold it felt like a tundra. Of course that caught her off guard, but since she practically did know the truth of the Kagamine twins I had to fuck with her.

"Gaku – kun how about we eat lunch somewhere more…private." I said making a light blush appear on my cheeks which caused him to get flustered.

"Gakupo! I need to talk to you!" Luka yelled making all the attention get directed to her.

Oh, she was trying to take my spotlight. Bitch, backup!

"Ah, maybe later Luka, I'm with Rin – chan right now." Can you believe that Gakupo rejected her ass for me?

She was taken aback that he would refuse her. Everyone knows that when Luka demanded something from the purple haired boy he'd do it like she was freaking God, but here he is chilling with _me_ and it was pissing her off.

"I need to talk now, Gakupo." She said in a kinder voice hoping he'd come along this time.

"Go ahead Gaku – kun, I don't mind. Luka – senpai must need to say something important." I said smiling.

"Ok, Rin – chan." He said getting up to follow her.

Before Luka could go I called for her. She hesitantly came to me, as if I would bite her and she'd be filled with poison. Some expected a fight to breakout since Gakupo originally liked Luka; those poor fools never knew it was all a hoax.

"If you take Gaku – kun away from me then I'll have to sell your panties to your nerdy fans. Don't ask me where I got them." I threatened and she cringed before leaving.

I'm going to admit this now and again for many times to come, but I so rule when it comes to telling a bluff. Like I had her underwear, hahahaha. I decided since my lunch with Gakupo was over I'd eat with friends but Len came by and hauled me off to the roof.

When we made it on the roof with no one, but us around he shut the door and glared at me.

"Someone mad?" I asked cutely and he gritted his teeth.

"Why didn't you tell me you started dating?" He asked, as if he controlled me.

"Because I can. I don't get it, you fuck the entire world and I can't have one shot at a love life?" No matter how phony it is.

"You don't even know why I'm with those girls do you? Oh, and I don't fuck the _entire _world." He stated making me giggle.

"I _do _know why you're with those girls, because you're a perverted cheating sex addict that can't restrain himself for at least one day." I said bitterly and I knew I had hurt him a bit.

Well, he did deserve it a little. He averted his eyes, looking down at the ground and remaining silent. If he kept this up then I won't be able to eat and I fucking love to eat man. That anorexic shit was not my thing, give me a burger with a milkshake and some deserts on the side!

"Rin is a stupid butthead!" What did he just call me?

"Excuse me dickhead what did you say?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

"You heard me assface. You don't know anything!" Len bellowed before crying.

Aw, shit he's having a temper tantrum. You think a fourteen year old boy would have more decency than to act like a three year old. I sadly watched him cry while flinging his arms in the air screaming to the top of his lungs 'Rin can't date. No, don't date!' all over the place.

Fucking embarrassing.

"Len, stop acting like this! Grow the fuck up!" I yelled and he continued to scream louder.

"Not until you breakup with Gakupo!" He said, oh this was how he wanted to play.

"If you don't shut up now Len so help me I will annihilate you!" I said, taking my lead as the supreme authority since I was the eldest.

"Wah! Ah! Rin, no!" He really wanted me to attack him, and attack him I did.

I tackled him to the ground and pinched his nose. He retorted by pulling on my cheeks, stretching them out so I felt immense pain. Now I had to give his nipples a painful twist causing him to groan in agony. Then he bonked my head rattling my brain. So I pulled on his hair.

Listen, I know it's childish for us to still act like we're in grade school, but he needed to learn his place as the younger sibling. We fought for about five minutes, and it would've lasted longer if Neru and Akaito hadn't come in totally sucking each other's faces off.

All came to a halt.

Neru's flushed face was looking at me biting Len's arm while his free hand was strangling me. Akaito's lustful look was replaced with confusion as he finally gave Neru's neck a rest from his love bites. The four of us were dead silent.

"Kagamine twins, what the hell are you doing?" Neru asked not bothering to straighten her clothes that were wrinkled from her intimate moment.

"What's it look like Neru, we're fucking each other up." We stated plainly and she shook her head.

"Since you're here, Rin we wanted to thank you for bringing Neru and I together so we bought you some chocolates." Akaito said digging in his pocket and handing me a small box of chocolates.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Good, now leave this place so we can get it on like Donkey Kong." Neru said and Len and I scrambled to our feet letting the loving couple have the roof to themselves.

We sat on the stairs completely in a daze at seeing Neru and Akaito make out. They were in _to_ it. It kind of made my twin and me uncomfortable. He looked at me and I looked at him, then we both abruptly turned our heads away, blushes creeping on our cheeks.

"Hey, Rin?" Len asked, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah?" I asked staring at the wall.

It was deserted on the stairs giving anyone who wanted alone time a chance to find a quiet place besides the library in the school.

"You…you haven't kissed Gakupo yet right?" He asked making me gulp.

"Nope, we just started dating about last night, so no lip action." I answered and I could have sworn he let out a sigh of relief.

"Now that I mention it you still haven't had your first kiss yet. Such a virgin." He teased while I pouted because he _had _to be so experienced.

"What of it? I don't kiss anyone I don't truly like compared to you and your promiscuous ways." I said turning to him.

"That's good. Then I'll forgive you if you give it to me. You can date Gakupo as long as I get your first kiss." Len said making my eyes grow wide.

"H-Huh?" Really that was the only logical answer I could come up with.

Suddenly his hands were on my shoulders, my body facing him, and he had this penetrating look in his eyes. Shit Rin run!

**

* * *

**

Len's POV

I might not ever get to be Rin's boyfriend or lover or anything else, but at least I can have her lips just once. Slowly I leaned in as she leaned back as far as she could. I knew she wouldn't be able to escape though.

"W-Wait Len, this is too fast! We're related, siblings, twins!" She blurted out, but that didn't faze me one bit.

"It's only a kiss Rinny." I smirked at how scared she was.

"It's not only a kiss it's the beginning of incest!" She said trying to find a way to stop this.

"You're such a goody goody. Be like regular people and cut loose for a chance." I said now pressing my forehead on hers and our noses were touching.

"We're going to make a big mistake." She said, her face so red it could be a tomato.

"Rules were meant to be broken." I countered, our lips now brushing lightly against each other.

"I must be losing my mind because I'm curious to see what my first kiss will be like since you put things in that perspective Lenny." She said finally giving in, her resistance depleting.

Our breaths were mixing. She smelled like oranges, that citrusy perfume is my drug. Her eyes are now half lids, those blue eyes that mirrored mine glazed over. Absolutely no one was here to witness the kissing of Rin and Len Kagamine. It was all perfect, we were so close, and then it all got shitted on.

"Twincest alert! Intervention!" Out of nowhere Iroha and Piko screamed that making Rin and I part from each other.

"The fuck guys!" My twin and I said looking at them meanly.

Iroha had pushed me out of the way and cupped Rin's cheeks. Piko had held me down so I wouldn't be able to stop Iroha from what she was about to do.

"If anyone will have Rin – sama's first kiss it will be me!" Iroha said and stole my sister's precious lips.

"Iroha you bitch! That was supposed to be mine!" I yelled throwing off Piko with newfound super strength because I was so angry.

Rin punched Iroha off her, and being the masochist she was Iroha squealed in delight at the minor pain. Rin was shocked, and in most parts, ready to destroy the world. Not a good first kiss, but definitely  
memorable.

"Ah! My first kiss!" She whined running away in tears.

"Iroha, I never hit a girl before, but I'll shake the shit out of you!" I threatened running after Rin.

I noticed she had dropped her chocolates she had gotten from Neru and picked it up to give it to her when I caught up. While chasing her I decided to taste a chocolate turtle. Boy these things were good. It was making love to my mouth.

Oh, yeah find Rin.

**

* * *

**

Rin's POV

So I ended up running to the music room where I found Meiko and Kaito practicing. They both looked at me bewildered and in an instant, because I'm so good a faking out people, I pretended nothing had went wrong earlier.

"Hello, I'm Rin Kagamine. The one who wants to be you're new singer." I said and they perked up.

"Oh! Iroha told us about you and wanting to join. Welcome!" Kaito said and Meiko smiled.

"Yo, you like to drink Rin?" Meiko asked me and I shook my head.

"Not really, unless it's those fruity drinks, love those." I said.

"Hey, any girl you likes alcohol is a friend of mine." Meiko said.

These guys were nice. Too bad I'd be using them in the end. They still needed a bassist. Who can play bass? Shit, Len can, but I don't want him to be a member or we'll both have to share the popularity again.

That reminds me, I'm going to have to torture Iroha a good long week for capturing my lips. I almost got to kiss my hot brother and instead I get a chick. Not like I'm complaining it's just I don't like girls.

"So, what are you guys doing?" I asked politely.

"Trying to come up with a new band name. How about Beer and Ice Cream?" Meiko suggested. Kaito shook his head.

"Naw, how about Popsicles and Alcohol?" Kaito suggested.

Dude, these guys were horrible name makers. Just kill me now cause I'm not joining a sucky band with a sucky name. Nuh uh. Might as well have my ears bleed.

"Let's worry about the name later. We need to find a bass player still right?" I asked and they nodded.

"Yeah, we need that one to be considered a real band." Kaito said.

I've only talked to them about two minutes and I can tell that they are either idiots, have serious mental problems, or just awfully eccentric. Whatever the reason they had their priorities all mixed up. Luckily I was there to save them.

"Ok, guys we'll search for a bassist tomorrow. Deal?" I asked and they nodded.

Wow, super easy to manipulate. Like taking candy from a baby.

"Well, I'll see you guys then." I said leaving and they waved good bye.

It wouldn't take much for Kaito and Meiko to become my slaves. If you hadn't guessed I don't let things bother me much hence how cool I am after Iroha's kiss. I'm just like that. Then I saw Len hunched over looking kind of sick.

He had a small tinge of pink on his cheeks, sweating like it was midsummer, and had the sexiest look on his face. Talk about eating him up, yessir.

"Len, what's up with you?" I asked trying not to rape my brother at that moment.

"I ate your chocolate from Neru which made me feel weird. I'm so hot and have a strong craving of something. Ha…ha." Len, you look like a total shota!

"Give me the chocolates so I can see the ingredients. You might be allergic to something." I said taking the box from him as he panted.

Lunch was still going on so no one was where we were which was near the stairs. Why were the stairs so unpopular in our school? Shit, you know those chocolates that Neru gave me, well there is a tremendous problem with them. Oh Len why did you eat this?

"Says here Lenny that you have eaten aphrodisiac chocolate. So you're really, _really_, horny." I said casually even though I was freaking out inside.

"Oh…ha….ha…no. It's so hot." Len, forgive your sister for she's about to have a massive nosebleed.

"The only cure to stop feeling this way is to either find someone to have sex with or getting doused in ice cold water." I said reading the box's label.

"H-Help…me Rin…ha…ugh…!" Ah, keep sexily making those sounds Len.

Crap, as a big sister it's my job to take care of you. I got to find cold water because I'll be damned if you fuck a girl or boy while I'm trying to save you. Wait, aw shit he's taking off his clothes. No Len! Stop it, oh my, that chest is so lean! Calm your horny hormones down Rin!

"Stop undressing!" I screeched pushing him into the janitor's closest when people started filling up the halls.

Fuck fuckity fuck! I leaned against the door to hear if the students had gone to their classrooms yet. While I did this Len proceeded to take off his pants and pulling out his ponytail. When I heard the bell ring signaling everyone was in class by now I tried to open the door only to find that it was locked and only could be opened from the outside rendering us trapped.

I turned to Len who's now in his boxers eying me like a piece of meat. I'm confident now that I'll get raped.

Pray for me, guys! XD

**

* * *

**

So Rin's stuck in a closest with a horny Len. Bet if she keeps her virginity now! Poor Mikuo trying to off himself because he's heartbroken.

**Bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sibling Rivalry**

**

* * *

**

Rin's POV

I banged on the door hoping someone would investigate the loud noise, but this school has poor security so no one came. As usual this school didn't care if a homeless man was sleeping in the girls' bathroom or a baby was wandering the fucking halls.

That shit really happened too! I thought I saw once a drug transaction right in the middle of the hallway. How is this school still prestigious I will never know?

Since Len is my twin I kind of know where he is at all times and because of that I could literally feel him inching closer to me without even looking. Oh, gosh, I'm going to be a victim! My heart was beating rapidly like it was about to burst open from my chest. Panic was coursing through my veins as I tried to think of ways to keep Len off me. He was like a dog in heat!

"Len, come on, fight your hormones! If you touch me I'll kill you!" I threatened, although it was pretty unconvincing since he made no attempt to stay where he was.

No, no, no! There was no way I could get pass Len to the other side of the closet because it was so damn compact. Curse the fucking space for being so small. My back was pressed against the door, breathing becoming erratic already as I watched in terror.

Len was completely taking over by the aphrodisiac and he looked absolutely delicious. Sure, I shouldn't be thinking like this, but come on you have to admit he's downright smoking sizzling hot. Sexily looking perverted and shit, a fucking temptation walking. Ah, get it together Rin he's related to you!

"Rin…there's no escape." Why did that sound so sensual?

Fuck, I should be scared right now, but I guess I should blame a part of me that was kind of wondering what it'd be like to do this type of stuff with my brother. Argh, I'm a total perv but Len is definitely worse that's for sure.

His hands were placed on both sides of my head, our bodies so close it was suffocating. That perfectly chiseled face of his was right in front of me and his eyes gave me a piercing look, like he could see right through my soul. Hypnotizing. Take it Rin, you know you want it! NO, fight it off, he's not that fine! Yes he is, I could eat him up!

Why was I such a mixed up person?

"Rin, open your eyes." Len huskily said and I just realized that my eyes were squeezed shut.

When I looked at him he surprised me by claiming my lips. My first kiss with Len and he's strung out. Shit, shit, shit! His lips are like drugs, you get hooked on them once and forever addicted. It was nice, as wrong as it should be, I felt extremely fucking good.

It tasted sweet, that chilling rush I got from one kiss thrilling. His cologne which smelled of banana invaded my nose intoxicating me. Did I mention that my senses were rocked around – I practically could climb the wall from excitement. Whoo, he _is_ experienced, turning me on with just a kiss. If things go further….wait nothing is going further because you'll stop this!

My hands went up to his chest ready to push him back, but… then I felt how lean his he is, so I kind of got lost in the moment and copped a feel. Stop it Rin! Keep going Len! Don't give in to his ministrations! Tell him more!

Damn, what was I supposed to do? Abide by society's standards or tell the world to fuck off, it's none of their DAMN business? I was spellbound, trapped in the abyss of his marvelous seduction skills, and almost got drunk on euphoria until it _happened_. What I mean is that he started to go all out.

His hands rubbed my sides making me shiver as my shirt rolled up revealing some skin. I was unaware that he was unbuttoning my school shirt and would soon reach for the hem of my skirt. Then he dared to deepen the kiss by giving me my first tongue action, that's when I was brought back into reality.

With super strength I shoved him away. Oh my, I got so caught up that logic faded from my mind, aint going to let _that _happen again. He seemed surprised that I had rejected his advances. I didn't want to, but that was kind of a huge shock for me.

"You," I pointed at him accusingly, "you calm your ass down mister. Up here molesting and shit!"

"B-But I have to…I'm so hot…ha…" I don't care how stimulating he is making me right now – I am not an easy girl.

"Len, you will sit there and endure this until I find some cold water or get some help!" I ordered which proved useless because he came at me again.

Let's just say under an unusual series of circumstances I am now lying on the floor with Len currently straddling my hips. Being the asshole he is my signature white bow was now used to tie up my wrists so I wouldn't be able to struggle anymore. Aw, fuck it I'm screwed.

"Don't do this Len, please!" Begging was my only option left as he quickly took off my shirt leaving me in my bra.

When I find Neru I'm going to murder that bitch. I'm also pissed off that Len got stronger than me, I'm usually the aggressive one and he's more submissive. Just when I thought that it was over, I'm going to have my first with Len whether I wanted to or not, and only a prayer could help get someone to rescue me, the closet door opened.

"Kagamine twins, doing it in a closet, and with bondage too? You guys into that freaky shit?" A deep male voice said.

Both Len and I turned to see a man with whitish silver hair. He was quite tall and had a lab coat on. His dead eyes were ruby red. It was none other than our chemistry teacher Dell Honne. He's notorious for not giving a _fuck_ about anything.

"Honne – sensei it's not what it looks like!" I screamed feeling embarrassed and thinking my reputation would severely crash to the ground if word about this got out.

"Oh, I know I saw the chocolate on the floor. Really, you shouldn't leave things with the words aphrodisiac lying around for everyone to see." He said casually, not minding the sight of borderline rape going on.

Well…this is…awkward.

**

* * *

**

Len's POV

I didn't know what the truth was and what was a lie, this chocolate had taken a drastic toll on me. I was feeling unbearably warm, powerful urges were engulfing my body, and it seemed like I was in my own world. No way would Rin easily give in like this unless it was one of my fantasies because my sister would have smacked me by now.

I _thought _it was all a dream until I saw Honne – sensei in the doorway and became conscious that the whole thing was actually happening. Feeling guilt I hopped off Rin, not before untying her wrists first. A blush stained my cheeks as I sat humiliated while Rin got dressed to look more decent in front of Sensei.

"Sensei, will you tell on us?" Rin asked worriedly looking up at the man who wore a bored expression.

"Nope, I'm no snitch. Besides it's not your fault, it's the chocolate." Wow, he was so…. understanding.

"Sensei, could you help Len? I need cold water like right now!" Rin yelled and I felt like I was on fire, the aphrodisiac hadn't worn off yet.

"You don't need water, I know a better solution." He said walking up to me dangerously close.

I was sitting down, leaning on the wall panting, and felt like dying. Why anyone in their right minds would take stuff like this was beyond my comprehension, I mean if you're sucking that bad in bed maybe you shouldn't be fucking if you have no talent whatsoever.

Honne – sensei knelt down to my level, staring me in the eyes, and made a fist to punch the shit out of my stomach; the scorching feeling of desire depleting fast and being replaced with sheer pain. I had never felt this way before except that one time Rin beat me brutally with a bat because I woke her up too early on a weekend.

My mouth let out an excruciating shriek, the wind was knocked out of me, and I could tell that the aphrodisiac had worn completely off. Well, that's the _other_ option apparently than using cold water or Rin's body.

"There, all better right?" Honne – sensei said pulling out a cigarette.

Oh, so that's why he randomly appeared, he needed a smoke. Recently the school had started a policy of teachers and students outlawed from smoking in or near the school, and Honne – sensei's been on the edge trying to contain his need for his unhealthy habit. Thank goodness for his addiction or Rin and I would have done something terrible.

"Thank you." Rin and I said together, looking down at the ground not wanting to see the other twin or the teacher.

"Ah, you guys are cool, anyways how are you going to pay me back?" He asked lighting up his death stick then taking in a puff.

"We've got money. How much do you want?" I asked recovering from the blow my stomach took.

"I don't want money. I want…you." He said pointing to both Rin and I.

Wait, what? Just exactly what was he talking about? He calmly puffed on his cigarette, leaning on the wall, and looked very relaxed like he didn't see some odd incest go on a few minutes before. It was silent for  
some time and once he noticed that we had no idea what he meant he went into more of an explanation.

"Listen, as you might have guessed I'm quite the easygoing man, which means I kind of have no morals." He said making Rin and me cock our heads to the side confused.

"I know about you guys' negative influence on the school and I really don't give a fuck about that, but you both interest me." Huh, I didn't like where this was going.

"How so?" Rin asked scooting near me. She obviously felt an abnormal vibe from him.

"Don't ask me how I know these things, but Len's all into fucking the school's females and Rin's trying to play dirty. I think I'll help you guys out." What, a teacher helping us and I thought all the teachers hated Kagamines?

"If you don't mind me asking, why would you want to help Rin and me? We're total jerks." I had a point there, we were malicious.

"I want to help you guys because I'm just like you. Why do you think my students only get a barely passing grade even when they're geniuses? I became a teacher to ruin the lives of my students because its fun, you should see the intelligent overachiever kids striving for an impossible 'A-' on my tests. We're the same if you think about it Kagamines!" He said passionately.

Oh, my God. Honne – sensei was as sadistic as us! Wicked! He wants to hold back our future so the world will be filled with dumbasses, Rin loves to backstab people who naively turn to her for comfort, and I deceive countless of girls' love and steal plenty of girlfriends from not-as-attractive-looking-as-Len Kagamine boys. The three of us had a bond that could only mean the apocalypse was near.

Intellects + Corruption = End of Humanity Itself

"Honne – sensei, you never told us what you wanted in return." I stated, thinking he wanted his payment in something illegal like drugs and he chuckled making me cringe.

"What I _want _from you Kagamine's is a playmate." He said seriously. What age were we all, five? Playmate, the fuck was he talking about? He _must _be smoking something else than cigarettes.

"Playmate?" Rin and I said in unison clearly not getting what he was saying.

"Yep, you see I'm a real die hard otaku; got the games, manga, anime, JPop _and_ KPop, with a side of cosplaying going on." He cried, showing a lot of emotion when he's usually so stoic.

"So what does this have to do with us?" Rin asked raising my eyebrow, impatience in her eyes.

"None of my friends, who are _adults_, want to play in my costumes, say I'm too damn old to be doing that kind of stuff, I'm only twenty seven! Why am _I _the only one who's into this instead of watching _real _TV shows with _real _people?" Honne – sensei was… weird.

"I mean, they don't mind when you're a kid or teenager, and maybe you can get away with it in college, but when you enter society they avoid you like you're some kind of freak who likes to wear anime clothing all the time!"

Honne – sensei, quite the pissy man if you told him off about his childlike habit of cosplaying. I don't think he's realized his adult friends were married and had kids so it was out of the question to cosplay at such an age, unlike his bachelor self.

"Ok, we'll cosplay with you since no one else will." Rin said nervously, agreeing to his method of paying back.

"Oh, thank you! There's this convention coming up and I really need to go in a group if I want to actually fit in. Our costumes will be based on a hospital game. Come to my place this weekend so we can get you guys fitted for the nurse and patient outfit." Dell said brightly, I've never seen him look so happy.

He should never smile again. Smirking is more of his thing. Smiling makes him look like he's out to snatch a child or become a terrorist.

Because of the little incident in the closet, new ally Dell Honne wrote us a pass to leave school early. Walking home Rin was still upset at me for molesting her and refused to speak one word to me, while I was still wondering how it ended up like this.

Who knew Honne – sensei was such a sucker for cosplaying though? We also learned a lot about him too. Apparently sensei, who prefers that we call him Dell instead when no one was around, has lived quite the active sex life. He's been around more than I can count on my fingers and toes. My brain along with Rin's was filled with his adventures in sex.

He's gone from threesomes, to one night stands, went with men, had his share of women, and told us he's been to almost every orgy his friends told him about regardless of the distance from his apartment. He even told us about some girl he swore was legal although the law begged to differ. A true freak by nature I had to learn from the sex god himself one of these days.

"Hey, Rin when are you going to talk to me?" I asked feeling slightly miffed that she'd ignore me like this. We were halfway home.

"I don't know, when I don't feel pissed that I'm indebted to some creepy teacher, that you attempted to have your way with me, and that my first kiss was with a girl." She was angry alright.

Not good. Her day did kind of sucked.

"Will you forgive me if I buy you an orange?" I asked sweetly and she stopped walking to glance at me.

Hehe, oranges were her weak spot. She'd definitely lose herself for her favorite fruit. That glimmer in her eyes already told me that I won. Slowly she fell into my pace and directed me to the convenience store where the fruit was.

"Don't think I've forgiven you all the way." She said peeling her treat as we sat on a bench in a nearby park.

"Sorry." I said texting on my phone to see if Mikuo would try to off himself again.

"Yeah, well I shouldn't be too mad, it's Neru's fault after all. Why did she even get me that?" She asked, not understanding Neru's ways.

"Because you pick crazy friends Rin." I answered for her.

"This comes from the guy who's best friend is unstable for some girl." Rin said, unknowing the said girl was her still.

We were quiet for a bit, chilling, enjoying the break from school. It's not every day you get a pass to ditch. Oh, yeah, I totally forgot about breaking up Gakupo and Rin, gotta do that later then. Rin suddenly touched my hand, taking it into hers. I felt the heat rush up to my face and looked at her. Skin contact with Rin now was getting bizarre since it made me feel ecstatic.

She gave me the most sincere smile that could ever be pulled and flirtatiously winked at me. My heart skipped a beat. Was she going to kiss me? I felt her leaning in with her eyes half closed and a tiny blush on her cheeks. Did she know that I might, possibly like her more than I should? Could it be…that she was accepting my feelings for her! If so my wishes have been granted.

Paradise here I come.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Time to exact revenge for that event in the closet, licking my lips I had that prick Len utterly enticed. He was flustered, which was good considering whatever he was hoping for wouldn't come true at all. Some might even call me a tease for what I'm about to do.

"Len…" I whispered squeezing his hand while the other drew circles on his chest.

"Y-Yes!" He answered squeakily.

"Want to hear a joke?" I tilted my head for more of an effect causing him to lose his composure. Feminine wiles, use them well girls.

"Sure, a-anything y-you w-w-want." He was stuttering, how adorable.

"What did the five fingers say to the face?" I asked trailing my hand from his chest to the side of his head, stroking his cheek gently.

"W-W-What?" He asked looking extremely anxious and pleased at the same time.

"Slap!" I said to him slapping his face as hard as I could.

I could hear the smack of my hand as it collided his soft skin. He held his reddening, stinging cheek, disbelief written all over his face. I smirked, refraining myself from laughing like a maniac at his sorry self. It was hilarious.

"What was that for?" He screamed, embarrassed he had fallen into my trap.

"Because you attacked me. Now we're even so I can talk to you again." I said patting him on the head.

He flinched from my touch. I giggled at his defensive state. Len was too cute. He crossed his arms and glared at me, his lips formed into a tight line. What a pouter he was. Torturing him is just so….funny. I gave my best charming smile and like always, he is once again forced to forgive me. Hells yeah, I win this round.

It's always entertaining for Len and me to compete with each other like this. At times I forgive him for being a total bastard because he can pull off those puppy eyes, and he'd forgive me for fucking shit up as soon as I look all innocent. We were always playing each other, that's why he made the perfect enemy and vice versa.

As we continued to walk home I decided that I should give Len a bit of information about my plan. Usually people with enemies don't want the others to know what's being devised in their sly minds, but my brother and I were different. We thought it would be a more interesting challenge if we both told each other our strategies, winning effortlessly wouldn't be as amusing.

"Hey, you know I'm just messing around with Gakupo, right? We're not dating; I'm just using him so that we can become an item at school." I confessed and Len looked relieved. Why?

"Oh, well, that's good. Anything else?" He asked, as we got closer to home.

"Well, I joined a band, you know with Kaito and Meiko." I said, playing with my hair.

"I signed up for peer tutoring." He said making me stop dead in my tracks.

No way, Len fucking hates teaching people things. He grins and says that he's likes when people come to him for homework help, but as soon as they leave he calls them all sorts of names like dumbasses or something like 'you must have been dropped on your head as a baby'. He pulls off having patience like a pro actor even though he absolutely has no tolerance for stupidity.

"Why the fuck would you do peer tutoring? You said you wouldn't do that unless you were in a life or death situation with the possible threat of having your balls chopped off." I said, recalling how he told me that in exact detail some days ago.

"Well, that was then and this is now. Besides, plenty of brainless girls are waiting for me to 'teach' them things if you know what I mean." He cunningly said, smirking with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You pervert, always thinking with your dick, not your head. Is girls all you think about?" I asked and he laughed.

"Such thoughts never leave my mind." He answered honestly making me scowl.

"So, who's the lucky girl you get to teach? I bet she's some slut." I said, pulling out my keys to unlock the door when we made it home finally.

"Nah, man she's some goody two shoes. She's like a Mary Sue, nothing like the loose girls I've been with. Probably a virgin, I think her name is Sukone Tei." He said gazing up at the sky.

Before I opened the door I forced him to look at me. These feelings I was having for him were not good at all. No sane sister should dream about her brother like this, it was far from a complex, it was sick. No doubt my friends and fans would shun me if it were to go public.

"Len, promise me that you won't tell anyone about our rendezvous in the closet. It's not like it meant anything anyways." When I said that he looked hurt, like I had crushed his spirit.

"Oh…ok. Yeah, it was weird for us to be doing that, we are _related _after all." He hesitantly agreed, avoiding eye contact.

"Good. Let's go inside." I said and walked in.

Fuck Len, you look so rapeable when you give off your sad look. It's to die for. Wait, Rin in order for your feelings for Len to disappear you have to stop thinking that way. He's so…aw mah gosh I'm about to nosebleed! Ugh, this whole forgetting Len thing was going to do a number on me.

Then I noticed that the house was remarkably empty. It was only Len, some servants, and me. Our parents had magically gone. Shit, I bet they left without saying anything again, probably another stupid honeymoon, gosh and people wonder why Len is horny all the damn time.

**

* * *

**

Len's POV

So Rin and I had the privilege to find a note on the refrigerator from our parents. It seems that Mom and Dad felt the need to go to Hawaii to get alone time, which was code for fucking everyday of the week without interruption, and left Rin and me with two babysitters that would shortly be coming.

Now, I know what you're thinking, trust me I'm did the same thing, we're too damn old to have babysitters! Fuck, am I not fourteen? Do I not go to fucking high school?

What's the matter with my parents, I swear that they had to have done some drugs to act this insane. This tops the cake in sheer irresponsibleness. Letting two high schoolers be supervised by babysitters so they can do whatever they want with each other for an entire week.

Then, when we read on, it just got worse. Our babysitters were our older cousins Leon and Lola. Those two, let's just say if you thought Rin and I were bad, well then you'll think of them as Satan and Lucifer. Rin's role model is Lola, who's twenty one, has purple eyes, and has short black hair. She's the one who taught Rin how to act like a total bitch and betray people.

Leon is my role model. He's nineteen, has blonde hair, and has blue greenish eyes. He taught me how to have sex and all that other stuff boys tell other boys. So, you must be wondering how in the world someone can be worse than the Kagamine twins. Well, here's the story.

Lola is the infamous mistress who steals many wealthy women's husbands. She's slept around with at least five different families so far, blackmailing the cheating husbands so they had no choice, but to pay her sums of money to keep her mouth shut or else the world would find out about their infidelity. She's a home wrecker and a swindler who is willing to go beneath her standards to get what she wants.

Leon is a part of a host club. He's with many women every night and day, and there isn't at least one time when you call his cell phone and a female voice answers it instead. He has tons of sugar mamas, or older women who pay him and give him stuff for free as long as he can satisfy them for the time being.

Leon toys with many women's emotions and I think one time he broke the hearts of about sixteen boys while still in high school. Yep, Leon's a bisexual who never wants to stay committed to one person so he hops from bed to bed while stealing money sometimes from his customers and many partners. Amazing he hasn't gotten an STD yet.

See what I mean when I say they're downright rotten people, they make Rin and me look like saints. Don't get me wrong Rin and I love our cousins to death, they did mold us into what we are after all, but there's just one problem we have with them.

Every time Leon or Lola babysits us some shit happens like the house exploding or the weather changing as if God had mood swings. They make people's personalities total opposites. One time when they visited Miku acted like I didn't exist and Mikuo wasn't infatuated with Rin like normal. They even made Rin and me want to act genuinely nicer to people. Super strange.

I wonder if Lola and Leon are otherworldly beings.

"This is going to be a looooong week." Rin said and I nodded.

"I'm going to need to take a bath." I said leaving Rin downstairs.

I needed to clear my head. Taking a nice steamy bath is relaxing. It definitely took my mind off things. I still felt like an idiot though. How could I like Rin when she didn't want to remember the closet scene? It must have disgusted her. Disgraceful, the cool and calm Len Kagamine was suffering from the emotion called love. And here I thought I was immune to such a petty feeling.

Liking someone, it was foreign to me. I might have met some girls in my past that made me really care for them a bit, but as soon as I noticed that I was thinking about a serious relationship with them I cut things off immediately. Now it was happening with Rin and for some reason I couldn't do the same thing as usual. It was because I _didn't _want to forget.

Still, if I told her that she'd be revolted. That bitch, making me fall for her. Really, there's nothing worthy about Rin to be liked at all. I don't even understand how she gets guys to look at her. She's got no figure, is a sneaky woman, and makes all her admirers writhe for her attention or acceptance.

In fact, I'd say Rin is a poison that slowly worms her way through your bloodstream and when you find out about her true colors it's already too late and you drop dead. Her most notable characteristic is being a two-faced unashamed liar. At least I feel some guilt when it comes cheating on Miki, not that much however. Rin has no regrets in life at all, she's heartless.

Sighing, I got up from the tub before I became a prune and drained the water. Leisurely I dried myself off while staring at myself in the mirror.

Flawless skin? Check.

Fabulous smile? Check.

Sparkling eyes? Check.

Soft hair? Check.

Handsome Len? Check.

I stared down at my manhood. Ah, girls would never understand, but this is what makes a man a _man_. I'm growing up quite a bit this year, thank goodness, I didn't want to be stuck being a midget forever, that was Rin's job. Speaking of Rin I should probably put some clothes on and take a nap.

"Len, are you still in there!" Rin yelled, she must have gotten tired of waiting.

"Coming out in five minutes!" I shouted back while reaching for my spare clothes only to feel nothing.

Oh, shit. I forgot to bring a change of clothes. It's too embarrassing to go out in nothing, but a towel to shield myself with all the servants walking around. Maybe I could just where my school uniform again? When I went to get that it had already been taken by some servant doing their job a little too well. Fuck man I'm naked, nude!

There weren't even any big towels to wrap most of my lower body in – instead it was those tiny ones cavemen wear that seems like all their junk would be hanging out. Oh, God I'm trapped in the bathroom. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!

"Len, hurry the FUCK up! Other people want to bathe too!" Rin was pissed, she had every right to be, and even though there were about twelve more bathrooms available in the house the one I was in was Rin and mine's favorite, so it was reasonable she'd want to bathe in this particular one.

"Hold on, Rin!" I called rushing to find something to wear or face the wrath of my twin.

I didn't bother to tie my damp hair in its usual ponytail, far to concerned in finding something to hide my privates. Damn, every _single_ towel was barely covering up my ass. I could hear Rin knocking on the door hard, sounding like she'd break in open.

"Wait, Rin!" I yelled grabbing a towel and clumsily wrapping it around my waist.

"I won't wait anymore you asshole! I fucking need to bathe and you're taking your motherfucking goddamn time bastard! I don't have time for this shit!" Rin yelled back picking the lock so that she could enter.

Just as I got the towel on she swung the door open glaring at me. Her dirty look morphed into mortification seeing me in nothing, but a skimpy towel. I bet if I bent over you could see my everything. I felt my face flush instantly feeling exceedingly uncomfortable. Silence took over for about three minutes.

"Len, why aren't you wearing anything?" Rin asked, her words coming out collected though her face said otherwise.

"I forgot to bring some clothes." I answered steadily even though I could die right now.

Then as if the heavens were playing some nasty prank on me my fucking towel had to slip and well…reveal…you know…my…ugh it's so humiliating. My treasured boys, my dear soldiers, my manhood was exposed to my sister who I had an enormous crush on. Those vivid blue eyes that mirrored mine looked down and enlarged at the sight. Blushes displayed on our faces.

Her mouth hung open, my mouth formed an 'O'. Together we screamed at the same time; shocked, appalled, baffled.

"FUCK MY LIFE!" I screamed to the top of my lungs using my hands to cover myself.

"SO BIG!" Rin screamed, fainting with a bloody nose and a dazed expression.

Every now and then it sucks being a Kagamine twin. At least she likes what she sees.

**

* * *

****Dell's a manchild and I can't wait for Tei to get tutored by the unsuspecting Lenners. **

**Thanks for the many reviews, honestly I didn't think it was that great of a story, but you proved me wrong.**

**You guys rock my socks**

**Bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sibling Rivalry**

**

* * *

**

Len's POV

After that terrible incident in the bathroom Rin and I refused to look at each other that night. If we did see the other half we'd remember the very things we tried so hard to forget. I would recall how 'shota' I was acting with my high pitch girly scream and she'd recall getting a good view of me.

When Iroha and Piko came home shortly after, they were puzzled at the reason why we didn't attack them for interrupting our kiss on the stairs. Instead Piko went to his room to play video games and Iroha went to feed some of her stray cats that she snuck in the house. Both were too weirded out to annoy Rin and me. It was impossible to sleep knowing the obvious humiliation of your sister walking in on you when you're naked.

When it was time to get ready for school I hopped out of bed on zero energy to get dressed. In the kitchen where everyone else was at I saw that Rin had the same drowsy look on her face like mine. Bags were under her eyes as she sipped on her orange juice. She blushed intensely when she saw me. Oh, shit I forgot that Lola and Leon would arrive soon. They were supposed to come yesterday, but I'm assuming they were sidetracked (with their partners) and were running late.

When the doorbell rung everyone tensed, the cousins were here, and that meant trouble.

Iroha's fake cat ears twitched as if they were real, Piko gulped heavily, Rin held her breath, and I felt my heart race. Hesitantly my feet moved on their own to the front door where Rin and mine's fate awaited.

Rin followed me with a worried look on her face. Shit. Fuck. Damn. They _were_ here. Brace yourself Len. It can't be all that _bad_. You _love_ when your cousins visit. Yes you do. Here we go. It's only for a week, only for a week. I glanced at my twin who reluctantly encouraged me to open the door. And so, I twisted the knob.

"Cousin Len and Rin!" Lola's and Leon's scream made my ears bleed.

They grinned widely while dropping their suitcases on the porch so they could give Rin and me death hugs. Leon's nearly crushed my bones, gawh why is he so happy? Lola did the same to Rin who was turning blue from lack of oxygen.

"So, what have you guys been up too?" Lola asked sitting on the couch. We were in the living room catching up on old times. I didn't bother to ask why Lola wreaked of men's cologne or why Leon's clothes were rumpled with lipstick smeared on the side of his face.

Clearly _they_ had took their time in coming here.

"Um…Lola we'd love to chat, but we need to go to school." Rin said twiddling her fingers. My outgoing sister always got shy whenever our cousins were around.

Leon gave us an incredulous look. He was never the person to show up to class on time, and was quite overjoyed when he quit high school. It's a shame too since he ranked number one in all of Japan for three consecutive years only to throw it all away to fuck around.

"You guys are still in school? Amazing!" He was easy to impress.

"Yeah, so anyways we need to go." I restated for Rin.

"Oh, that'll be boring. Skip and hang out with us! We still need to teach you things!" Lola said merrily.

I had forgotten that our cousins were as immature as our parents, which meant they didn't give a shit about lots of things. What a _long_ week this would be.

"Nope, we've got to go." Rin said grabbing her schoolbag.

Already within the presence of Leon and Lola odd things began to occur. Iroha had temporarily lost interest in Rin and fallen in love with Piko. Piko was obsessed with his own reflection and started to make out with it. All the clocks ran counterclockwise now and the rest of servants went on strike.

Shit, this _always _happens when our cousins appear, they fuck shit up without even trying.

"Len, have you been with any girls lately?" Leon asked making sure his disciple which was me practiced all I learned from him.

"Yeah." I dully said, ready to leave as soon as possible.

"Rin, you've made any boys crazy for ya yet?" Lola asked.

"Not really." Rin answered.

When the fuck would she realize Mikuo liked her? Gosh, she's dense sometimes.

Leon and Lola sighed like we hadn't reached their expectations. They always thought Rin and I had more potential than them to screw with the world, and hated how we never attempted to achieve that level.

"We'll talk after school." I said grabbing Rin's hand. I was in a hurry to leave.

"Come back quick so we can teach you more lessons!" They both said.

Oh, great. It was going to be an exhausting night when we come back from school with those two around. By now Iroha and Piko had gone back to normal. It was a good thing too, because Iroha was about to confess her undying love to Piko and he was currently molesting that poor mirror.

.

.

.

.

.

At school we put on our friendly faces and our fans swarmed like bees to honey. My pleasant mood turned sour upon the sight of Gakupo. He was waving his wooden sword around showing people what it was  
like to be on the kendo team.

He smiled at people and approached Rin. Like he deserves to come near my sister, psh please. I knew it was an act – that they were pretending to be so in love, however that didn't stop the fact that I was  
completely envious of the fake looks Rin gave him.

My hands tightened around my schoolbag, knuckles turning white in seconds, as I desperately tried not to kick Gakupo in the balls. I forced myself to grin at the hideousness of this relationship. It sucked to perform the role of the accepting brother when you wanted to murder her 'fake' boyfriend. Still, I'm glad I don't have it as bad as Mikuo. That bastard looked like he'd cry like a baby.

"Rin, why…sniff." Man, he was whipped.

"Let it go Mikuo. Find some other girl, there's plenty eager to get in your pants." Miku recently got ruthless to Mikuo's feelings.

It was unusual for the teal haired girl to be insensitive, but hey Mikuo was getting fucking aggravating. When Miku saw that I was looking at her she immediately blushed and passed out. Hmm, I wonder if she  
likes me. As if things couldn't get any worse Miki came up to me looking pissed. She pulled me to the side where we'd be alone from prying eyes.

"Len, I'm mad at you!" She yelled, tapping her foot angrily on the ground.

"Why?" I asked, used to her attitudes.

She rolled her eyes, irritation written on her face. Scowling at me the corners of her mouth moved downward deeply. It made her look unattractive, then again she was pretty decent, not beautiful or a 10 out of 10, but definitely a 5.

"You've been ignoring me. Last time I checked I'm your _girlfriend_." She hissed.

I wasn't paying attention to her words. I was more focused on how if I imagined well enough she'd look like Rin. Miki just needed to lighten up her dark mood, maybe make her scowl into a cute pout like Rin's. The two resembled each other if you looked hard.

Wait, I shouldn't be comparing my sister to my girlfriend! Rin's my twin!

"Hey, are you listening?" Miki shouted while snapping her fingers at me.

"Y-Yeah, I'm listening?" I answered, although my mind was in another place.

"How are you going to make up for lost time?" She had a quieter voice now, a hint of need in it. Fuck, she was getting on my nerves. I should dump her ass.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." I said, hoping it sounded convincing. I really needed to go. I told Teto I'd meet her up in the art room for a little 'fun'. Damn, why was I dating Miki again? She was far from the best lay I've ever gotten. In fact she had the worst performance. I was brought out of my thoughts when she laughed. It was a disbelieving laugh, like she knew I had told her a lie. Was she catching on?

"You've got to be kidding me? Len you…you told me that lie about thirty times before. It's getting old."

Crap, I never knew she could get smarter, I thought she'd stay an idiot forever. Well, I guess we'd have to breakup now. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Maybe I could save the relationship though.

"Miki, we could have lunch together today." I offered, we hadn't done that in weeks.

"Lunch? Please, Len that's all! We don't hangout anymore! You make up these lame excuses!"

Her eyes gave me the coldest glare. For a split second I saw…Rin's face. Shit, not good, not good. I knew why I was keeping Miki now, she was Rin's replacement.

"Can I go to your house tonight?" She asked amiably, expecting to have sex.

"Sorry, my cousins are in town."

"What about the weekend? We can see a movie."

"Got plans." Cosplaying with Dell.

"Well then when the fuck am I going to get anytime with you?"

"Depends." I said not caring anymore.

I knew this was breaking her heart the more indifferent I became.

"Bastard, I should end it. I don't know how much more I can take. This is emotional abuse."

Aw, Rin would love this. Miki's tears fell down, how nice. Those were Rin's favorite tears, the silent kind. To be honest it'd be a blessing if she left me, she's unexciting, but that would severely ruin my chances of  
winning the game I was playing.

You see Miki is a superb gymnast and took home nationals last year. She also doesn't have that much confidence making her an easy target. Dating her was making me famous.

"I'm not a good boyfriend after all." What I said shocked her.

"No, y-you're not bad." Look, now she's defending me, which is it fickle woman?

"Am I really? I cause you nothing but pain so I'll leave." When I said that she clung onto me for dear life.

Her head was buried in my chest. I smirked knowing she couldn't really want to breakup with me. She loved me too much, even when I didn't give a rat's ass about her.

"Don't go Len. I'll eat lunch with you." I almost chuckled.

It was pitiful to see how weak she was. She'd rather get hurt than live a peaceful life without me in it. Manipulating Miki was entertaining.

"I love you Miki." The sentence was not the truth.

Deep down inside I desired to rip her apart. She was terribly in love with me. She'd become depressed if I didn't call her and would probably kill herself if I left her. I'd be fine if she broke up with me since she was  
just a substitute for Rin.

Miki was disgraceful, giving into me without even a fight. Sure she yelled, but that was it. Haku was stupidly funny, Gumi was a seductress, Teto was giddy, and Miki…had no personality really. I brought my hand  
to the back of her head. She looked up at me, sadness and adoration in her eyes.

Lowering my head I kissed her. I could only picture how elated she must feel.

"I love you too, Len." Silly bitch.  
**  


* * *

**

Rin's POV

I'm trying not to throw up right now. Gakupo's holding my hand as we parade around the school. I wanted people to see how lovey dovey we are so that I'd be the talk of the town. Yes, my popularity was rising, but damn it did this suck ass. Waving and greeting people, alright. Smiling I could stand.

Having this purple haired boy as my man almost made me commit suicide. This motherfucker right here stayed telling me about how he thought Luka was showing some interest in him and blah… blah… blah I don't give a shit. Ugh, keeping up my good girl appearance with this guy was a challenge. How I wanted to shove those eggplants he carried constantly down his throat so he'd choke to death. Violent much, huh Rin?

"Luka even said 'good morning' to me first. I normally do the talking first." He squealed like the fan boy he is.

"Listen babe that's great and all, but is there anything else you can talk about than Luka – senpai acknowledging your existence?" I asked.

"Well, do you want to see my shrine?" He suggested.

I nodded. Let me tell you now I should've said no. His shrine was in the school's storage room that held sport equipment. In the very back there was a whole little spot dedicated to Luka Megurine. Pictures, dolls, and videos of an unsuspecting Luka everywhere and there were even things like her gym uniform and panties in here.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Gakupo creepily said. He was absolutely a stalker with no life at all.

"You have a serious problem." I said bluntly.

"I know, but I can't help it. I truly believe we belong together." Gakupo was…I don't know where to begin. I picked up one of the Luka dolls, it looked exactly like the bitch too. Wow, if he made this himself kudos to him.

"Rin – chan, you must find me repulsing." He said, grinning miserably.

"Very. You are totally sickening." I didn't bother to hold back my mean words, he knew most of this was illegal.

"You're right. If Luka found out about this she'd beat me to a pulp. You must not want to help me either on winning her heart." He said, playing with Luka's panties.

"Don't worry Gaku – kun. I'll make Luka beg for you." I smiled wickedly, he didn't notice it though.

.

.

.

.

When class started Mikuo kept giving me these looks that I couldn't interpret. What was his deal today? Sonika – sensei was teaching something lame again and no one cared to pay attention. Len was texting on his phone, Iroha was napping, Mikuo was sighing, Miku was styling her hair, Piko was playing his Nintendo DS, and Neru was arguing with Akaito.

"You cheap bastard! Who takes their date to McDonald's?" Neru growled at the nonchalant Akaito.

"Bitch, don't complain. I _did _pay!" Akaito yelled losing his cool.

"Who did you call a bitch asshole? I'll slap you into next week! Don't try talking shit like you paid for the whole thing when I helped pay _half_!"

"Hit me and you die!"

I shook my head at them. Tsundere much? Turning to Miku I watched her create designs in her hair. She somehow managed to sneak in a hair curler and took forever on one strand since she had an absurd amount of hair.

"You know anyone who can play bass?" I asked remembering about the band I joined.

"A bassist? Yeah, Mikuo plays awesome." She answered absentmindedly.

"Huh? He can play for real?" I never knew.

"Fuck yeah he plays. He's good at it. You should ask him about it, you'd make his day."

Make his day? Hmm, I wonder if Mikuo likes me, naw that's impossible. I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Len with his Ipod in his hand. He had switched seats with some other person to be next to me. I kind of felt happy he did that, looking at Len was magical.

"Yo, Rin guess who downloaded the song 'Never' on his Ipod?" He said making me freak out.

"No way, that's my shit! Play it now!" I nearly died.

He took the left headphone and I took the right. We bobbed our head to the beat and sung.

"Nattou! Nattou!" It was an awesome talking about breakfast.

"Next time we go on a date take me to a _real _restaurant dumbass!" Neru was sending daggers to her boyfriend.

"Who are you calling a dumbass! Everyone knows blondes are the stupid ones." Akaito replied dodging a pencil Neru threw at him.

"Never! Never!" Len and I were still singing and Miku started to sing her favorite song as she added layers to her hair.

"Blondes have more fun." Neru said, smirking at her comeback to Akaito's insult on anyone with her hair color.

"Redheads have more sex." Akaito countered making Neru's face flush like crazy, trying to come up with something to say.

"Popipopipopopipo!" Miku sang.

"Redheads are dying out." Neru finally came up with a response.

"Nattou!"

"Shut the hell up!" Sonika – sensei snapped.

The green haired woman showed outrage. She had been teaching patiently to whoever was taking down notes. All year she's tried her best to keep our class respectable even if we ignored her and right then  
she couldn't handle it anymore. She would take a stand, or attempt to at least.

"You little fuckers are always doing shit you not supposed to do! I'm sick of it damn it! Let me teach and if you don't want to learn anything get the fuck out of my classroom!"

The room was dead silent. It was the first time Sonika – sensei let out like that. Looking at Neru I saw my aggressive friend gradually stand up. Oh, shit its going down. One does not curse out Neru Akita. Her bangs covered her eyes, she put her phone away, and a dark aura emitted from her. Akaito smirked, resting his head in his hand.

"Akita – san sit down now!" Sonika – sensei demanded.

Neru looked up showing her honey eyes that glowered immensely.

"Fuck you Sensei! I'm in the middle of a conversation with Akaito and you cut it off! Bitch don't you know I'll whoop that ass!"

Neru cracked her knuckles and walked to Sensei's desk. Sensei shook in fear as the Fear Garden gang leader came up to her. This would not be Neru's first time assaulting a teacher. When she gets really pissed nothing can stop her so we all watched Sonika get beat up viciously.

"Ah! Someone help me!"

"Bitch, shut your ass up and just take it!"

"That's my baby! So hostile, kyah!"

"Neru you're going to kill her if you keep that up."

"Piss off Kagamine!"

So much for harmony. Neru got suspended, Sensei went to the hospital, and Len went to hang out with Miki. That left me to find Mikuo.

**

* * *

**

Len's POV

The whole school was talking about the beating of Sonika – sensei as I walked the halls to meet up with Miki for lunch. She'd be on the roof. While walking I was suddenly kidnapped by Luka and Lily. There were tons of witnesses, but like most they didn't do shit to help me! Thrown into an empty classroom and tied up with rope to prevent escape I sat in a chair looking up at my two slaves.

"What's the meaning of this?" I asked, angry that I'd be late in seeing my girlfriend which would cause her to bitch and whine even more.

"You dare ask that? Len, you have dirt on Lily and me." So Luka – senpai found out about Lily being my slave as well. I planned on introducing them.

"That's not anything new." I said rolling my eyes, man since the challenge things have been getting hectic.

"We want you to stop doing this and let us go! Give us back our freedom!" Lily shouted. Freedom? Ha, what country does she think she's in, America, this is JAPAN!

"Why? You _did _technically cheat on your grades and Luka _did _take photos of herself half naked." I grinned seeing how their faces contorted into fury.

"You….just wait. We have something for your conceited ass." They both said pulling out bananas.

Aw, that lovely yellow fruit that makes me think there is a God. It tastes so sweet in my mouth. Then I saw something that made me lose my head. They were WASTING the bananas. Throwing my precious food on the floor they began to smash it into mush with their feet.

"Wha…what are you doing? That's perfectly good food and you're stepping on them!" I screamed feeling my heart break.

"Until we're free from your hold these bananas won't have any mercy." Luka threatened, a smirk dancing on her lips.

Those bitches. How could they? What did bananas do to them? Lily, that manly woman and Luka, that intelligent two-faced whore were torturing me. Someone help! I _might_ deserve this, but that's beyond the point, the _bananas_ didn't do anything wrong!

"Argh, you guys suck!" I shrieked feeling my heart wrench watching them do this.

"You suck a dick!" Luka retorted giving me the finger.

"Give us our freedom back!" Lily cried, looking like she'd slap me.

"Never!" I said, not preparing to give up, even if my poor bananas would suffer. One question was on my mind though, where did they get those bananas from?

**

* * *

**

Rin's POV

I found Mikuo surrounded by his fan girls trying to flirt with him. The teal haired boy's dispassionate face brightened when he focused all his attention on me. He automatically left the girls who fumed at his parting. If it was some normal girl they'd have planned ways to bully her, but because it was me they didn't.

Since I was in the same popular crowd as Mikuo they couldn't compete. They also didn't want to offend my brother Len if they attacked me.

"I need to talk with you." I said to him.

We were behind the school. He seemed nervous like being near me alone was bad. I've got to make sure to say this nicely.

"Mikuo…would you be the bassist in my band?" I asked. He was startled by the question, eyes widening at the request.

"Sure, anything for you Rin." He said honestly, and then he suddenly grabbed my shoulders.

A strong look was in his eyes, lips in a tight line, and he seemed to have rather a sturdy grip on me.

"I have to tell you this before things get too serious." He said in a strained voice. I let him go on.

"I know you like Gakupo, but I've always…well. Gakupo's a weird guy and I want to make sure you're safe."

What a thoughtful guy he is. I should fall for him.

"So, what I'm trying to say is that purple haired freak is not the only one that likes you. I do too! Rin Kagamine I like you!" Mikuo cried out.

He pulled me into an embrace. My head was on his chest, making me hear his heartbeat. He squeezed me hard, almost like he wanted us to become one. I didn't know what was up with him. Snuggling into him  
subconsciously I smelt his shirt. Hmm, minty.

"I like you too Mikuo." I said.

"Y-You do?" He was doubtful. I nodded to assure him.

"Of course, you're the best friend I ever had." I said and he instantly let me go.

His eyes were watery. Did I say something wrong? I tilted my head to the side and gave him a questioning look.

"Just friends?" He asked.

"Not 'just friends' _best friends_." I corrected.

"So you're saying…" He dragged his sentence.

"I'm saying you're like family. The brother I should have instead of Len." I cheerfully said.

"Oh, I see. You like me like _that_." He bitterly said.

"Mikuo?"

"I'll see you around." He said running away.

Strange. The happier I am the gloomier Mikuo gets. What's eating him? Anyways, gotta tell Meiko and Kaito I found us our final band member. As I walked I saw a boy I've never seen before. He was in regular clothes, not the school uniform, so he must have been one of those transfer kids getting a glimpse of the school.

He had short black hair and amber eyes. His skin was pale and his build was wonderful. It was the first time I found someone matching Len in sexiness. I was smitten. My knees gave out on me from the burning sensation in my stomach.

He saw me and came over to help. How kind of him to lift me up back on my feet. Feeling his soft hand electrified my body. I stared up at him as he pulled me up. That smile he wore made me melt, I was in heaven.

"Are you alright, Miss?" He asked.

That deep voice, unlike Len's, made me have an eargasm.

"Y-Y-Yeah. I'm Rin Kagamine, nice to meet you." Shit, I'm not normally jumpy.

"I'm Rei Kagene. I'm going to join this school soon with my sister Rui." He said.

"That's awesome. I can't wait to see you then." I said, a coy blush staining my cheeks.

"Cool. I can't wait to see you too Kagamine – san. I've got to go now so bye. Oh, and don't fall anymore 'kay." He said leaving me standing there, even when he was long gone.

Damn, I've always wanted a boy to surpass or be equal to Len. Now _here _was somebody. Rei Kagene was smoking hot. I held a hand to my heart feeling it beat rapidly. Talking to the dark haired boy was difficult. It was odd to feel this way. I never even got this emotion with Len before.

I'm in love. Hell no!

**

* * *

**

Len's POV

"We've…haha…gone through about five crates of bananas. Give up…haha…now." Luka panted.

The floor was littered with banana mush. I felt like crying seeing the situation go to this state. With the ropes keeping me in place I was virtually immobile. Damn, if I was a pimp I'd have to smack these hoes so  
they know who the real boss is.

"Looks like you're tiring out. Too bad because I'm _still_ not going to let you guys off the hook that easy." I saw their faces turn to me, eyes showing the purest form of hate.

Not like I cared, I love my haters.

"You leave us no choice Len but to do the same thing you did to us on you." Lily said straightening up.

"Try me." I dared, praying it wasn't something too gruesome.

"We'll get nerds to change your grades like you did with Lily." Luka said. I was not impressed.

"Go ahead. I'm blackmailing the principal too so you can't really touch me in the school department." I said and they panicked for a bit before coming up with something else.

"We'll take pictures of your body like you did with Luka then!" Lily said this time. Whoo, these guys hadn't thought this through.

"I'm comfortable with my body so let the world see my SMEXINESS." I smiled making them tighten their fists in frustration.

They then whispered in each other's ears hoping to come up with a better idea than the ones they've been doing so far. Obviously they needed some pointers from Rin, she's the only person in the world that can make me want to go yandere in this bitch.

"Fine, I'll guess we'll have to beat the living daylights out of you." They concluded.

That was enough to have some sweat running down my face. They started to get closer, with fists raised and ready to punch, and then the door slid open revealing Mikuo. He looked depressed, something that's  
becoming a habit, and seemed unfazed at the sight before him.

Like a lifeless robot he staggered over to me where he untied me and went off with the rope. Luka, Lily, and I were all silent as we watched him get another chair in the classroom and position it. Then he climbed  
on top of it and tied the rope on the ceiling lamp. It wasn't long before I got the idea of him dangling from a noose.

"What the fuck is it this time Mikuo?" I asked dashing over to him before he hung himself.

"RIN!" Mikuo screeched while trying to kill himself _again_.

"Dude, you have got to grow up! I thought we established Rin as being an option, there are other girls!" I was getting sick of helping this dumbass out.

Luka and Lily took it as their time to leave. They didn't want anyone to find out that they were going to attack me or have anyone find out that they were slaves of mine. As they fled the scene I struggled, but somehow succeeded in getting Mikuo far, _far _away from the rope. How did this bastard even find the right classroom with the rope and me anyway?

Currently we were in a really gay pose. Like for real he was all hugging me in the most not-manliest hugging way. His arms were wrapped around me, his head was on my shoulder, and I found it immensely unpleasant to rub his back in order to soothe his heartbroken pain. This was all that damn Rin's fault.

.

.

.

.

"What happened now, Mikuo?" I asked in a calm voice.

"I confessed…sniff… my true feelings…hic… to Rin and she….she thought I meant liking her as a friend instead of lover."

I never knew Mikuo had the balls, pretty sucky though that my sister can't take a hint. A part of me was glad that she inadvertently rejected him, but another part of me was sad that my best friend just couldn't find the sense to like another girl. And I thought my obsession with _Rin _was unhealthy.

As I comforted my friend the door slid open again to show a pissed off Miki whose face went stunned seeing me in this provocative position with Mikuo. Mikuo didn't seem to notice and just clung onto me tighter.

"Len, you left me on the roof waiting so you could hang out with your gay lover!" Miki, you've really got it all so, so wrong.

"No…Miki you see…" I was cut off.

"To think you're with a man. Here I thought it'd be some slut, I can deal with sluts, but a _BOY _who's your best friend? This world is so cruel!" Miki was having a fit. Super.

"Miki, listen to me ok, it's not what it looks like…Mikuo get the hell off! You're giving her a weird impression!" I was losing my patience with this guy.

"Wren!" He cried my sister's name in my chest creating a muffling sound.

"Did he just moan Len? Oh, God are you guys in the middle of something perverted!" Miki, shut up I beg you or I'm going to strangle you.

"Miki, please be quiet so I can explain and Mikuo get the _fuck_ off me now!" I ripped him away and he rolled over bawling his eyes out some more.

"Did I turn you gay Len! Was I so ugly…so bad at being a girlfriend that you needed to turn to Mikuo for your sexual urges? Oh my, gosh I turned you gay! NO!" She was wigging out.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. I was supposed to have lunch with Miki, that's it. Mikuo began chanting some Harry Potter love spell thinking Rin will accept his feelings, Miki was crying and making herself have a really low self – esteem level, and I was just waiting for the bell to ring so I could just go to class.

The door slid open again revealing Gakupo whose smile became confusion. He slowly stared at all three of us. He looked at Mikuo to Miki to me. Coughing he looked to the side.

"Um…well I was just going to ask Len if he wanted to see Tei to get further acquainted with her before tutoring since I'm the head of the tutoring department….but I'll just come back later yeah so um…bye." He left, awkwardly shutting the door again.

"Who's Tei, another boy for you to fuck?" Miki was…I don't even know what to say.

The door opened again to reveal Piko looking bored like always.

"Ah, Len there you are, you forgot your lunch." He said, and then scanned the room, a twinkle in his eyes telling me he wanted to know what was going on.

"Do I want to know?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No, it's not worth it." I said.

"Ah, ok. Well then have a nice lunch." He said leaving.

**

* * *

**

Rin's POV

In love, in love, in love, in love, in love, in love, in love with REI KAGENE! This can't be possible, the superior Rin Kagamine never has her heart stolen, she steals hearts. Aw fuck. On the outside my classmates happily talked to me while on the inside I was freaking out.

Opening the door to the music room where Kaito and Meiko would be all thoughts of the Kagene boy left my mind. I probably won't see him again even if he did say he was coming here. No need in getting my hopes up.

"Yo, Rin you're late." Meiko complained tapping her drumsticks together.

"Sorry, got held up. Oh, I've got a surprise for you guys." I said smiling.

"Is it sake or beer?" Meiko asked.

"Is it popsicles or ice cream?" Kaito asked.

"No, silly people it's a bassist! Mikuo knows how to play." I said and they smiled.

"You mean that suicidal boy right. Here's so famous now because of that whole 'jump out of the window thing'." Meiko laughed.

"Can I get his autograph?" Kaito asked with admiration in his eyes.

Suddenly a girl entered in the room with white hair and red eyes. She looked like the meek type, but was clearly off. I was getting a bad vibe from her. It was like she was something strange. Creeping me out man. Just what the fuck was she and why did she have a cucumber?

"Hello, I heard this band needs a bassist. I'm Sukone Tei."

**

* * *

**

Poor Mikuo and Miki. Those two are the victims of misunderstandings and Rei is now Rin's crush.

**Oh, and the song I used was 'Never' by Rin and Len Kagamine, it rocks **

**Bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sibling Rivalry**

**

* * *

**

Rin's POV

There she was in the flesh, looking as pale as a ghost. Sukone Tei, the school's creeper. She must have girls writhing in agony that weren't chosen to have Len tutor them. As soon as that _thing_ came into the room all the positive energy was sucked out and replaced with some dismal aura.

Meiko's cool self showed uneasiness and Kaito's happy face turned into despair. Tei was somebody no one ever wanted to talk to in their lifetime, not even a therapist would touch that case.

"Hello, I heard this band needs a bassist. I'm Sukone Tei." She said in a low whisper.

"Sorry, but we've got that position filled now." Meiko managed to say although she was visibly shaking a bit.

It was silent for a moment. Nothing was making any noise whatsoever and it was totally scaring the shit out of me. Kaito gulped, unable to form any words at all while Meiko patiently waited for Tei to leave. I was the only one that seemed to keep my composure, though I was freaking out on the inside.

Tei's ruby eyes glanced at me, a hint of curiosity in them. It made my body get a cold chill. Finally, she began to speak.

"You're Rin Kagamine? It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope to see you more frequently when I go over your house to be tutored by Len." She said with a small smile on her lips.

Then to everyone's delight she left. The joy that was drained from the room replenished. We all sighed. Never had we thought our band would attract the interest of Tei. It was probably because of me. Most girls want to become my friends just so they can get close to Len, but I didn't know if Tei was a Len fan or not, probably a fan.

"Whoo, that Sukone girl is something else." Meiko said wiping her forehead.

"I heard that you should stay away from her as far as possible. She's a yandere." Kaito said pulling out a Popsicle.

"Yandere, really?" I asked feeling a bit worried.

I mean my bastard of a brother has pissed off some girls before, but certainly not to the point where they'd get _that_ violent. There were only a couple minutes before we'd all have to go back to class so we all decided to talk. So far I learned that Meiko is one of those types that played by her own rules and Kaito is a pussy who forever gets his ass whooped by girls.

Then we all went back to class. I saw Len come in with Mikuo. The teal haired boy's eyes were bloodshot. Was he crying? Eh, whatever. Sitting next to me was Haku, a dimwitted girl who was one of Len's sluts. She was actually rather alright, but sometimes she was just slow.

Iroha purposely threatened the innocent girl so that they could switch seats. I rolled my eyes, my servant, oh so possessive.

"Hey, Iroha, you got any information on Sukone Tei?" I asked her when we all were doing self study.

"I might have something, but it's going to cost you." She said smirking as I glared at her.

She always had to make things about business. We were debating with our eyes, hers knowing, while mine was angry. Hate this bitch. Still, she provides the very best profiles on people. She's not called the school gossip for nothing.

"Fine." I reluctantly agreed and she smiled.

"Alright, pay me with a kiss." She said and I stopped myself from stabbing her with a pen.

"No. I'll give you my panties. Take it or leave it." I bargained – no fucking way was I giving her my lips twice.

"Ok, I'll take it. Tei, beware of that girl. She's insane." She told me and I widened my eyes.

"Really now, how bad can she be?" I asked propping my elbow on the desk so I could rest my head in my palms.

"Whenever she gets a crush she can go psycho. I hear she carries a butcher knife around in case she wants to kill someone that gets too close to the person she likes."

Wowie, someone has serious mental issues. It would be the ultimate punishment for someone like Len the asshole who plays with women's hearts. I snuck a peek at Len who was flirting shamelessly with Teto Kasane. I find it unbelievable how some thought that Len was a faithful boyfriend if he would skirt chase any girl, some people are dumbasses I guess.

"Tei's main love interest now is Len and if she likes him expect some fucked up shit to occur. She like has an infatuation with him. Don't even ask me what she does with the cucumbers."

"What does she do?" I asked, begging to know, she was carrying a cucumber when she visited the band earlier.

Iroha looked around to make sure if anyone was eavesdropping. Her nonchalant face looked embarrassed. She made a gesture for me to lean closer to her. I was skeptical at first, last time she did that to me she almost kissed me. I leaned in and she whispered in my ear.

"What the fuck! With a cucumber?" I said a little too loudly so everyone, including Sweet Ann – sensei stared at me.

Oh, shit I forgot about my image of being the polite princess. Quickly I began to cough and think up of a good excuse for my outburst. Iroha fortunately came to my aid.

"Ah, Rin – sama tell me what happens next from the movie!" She pretended to be engrossed in the false subject of movies.

Everyone went back to their business, ignoring how out of character I was. Len chuckled and Sweet Ann – sensei scolded me for not studying like I was supposed to. Well, if you knew what Tei did with a cucumber you'd be shouting in class too? That poor vegetable.

As we were walking home, Iroha and Piko said that they needed to go grocery shopping. That left me walking alone with Len. He was into listening to his Ipod and I was just looking around. Many heads turned to look at us, it was normal after all since we did look gorgeous together.

Hmm, Len looked so awesome right now. His hair blew in the wind perfectly, that indifferent look on his face was hot, and he just had the ability to make simple things look incredible. I almost forgot about Rei, oh that's right _Rei_. Guess I wasn't that in love with my dark haired prince if I was obsessing over how attractive my brother is.

Len gets jealous easily, right, so why not tease him?

"Len, I've got a secret to tell you." I said enthusiastically and he turned to me.

"What?" He asked. You could hear the boredom seeping out of his mouth.

Alright Rin, now or never, let's just see the reaction your darling twin has for you when he hears this news.

"I'm in love with Rei Kagene. I think I'll make him my boyfriend." I said and he stopped dead in his tracks.

**

* * *

**

Len's POV

I couldn't even move, what she said had struck a chord. She couldn't, she shouldn't, she wouldn't be in love. No, it can't happen. This was definitely my worst nightmare come true. Rin had stopped in front of me with a questioning look on her face.

"Earth to Len, you ok?" She asked. How could I be ok, Rin? You just said you were going to make some random boy your boyfriend. Who the fuck is Rei?

Ugh, it made me detest the word _boyfriend_ now. My sister in the arms of someone else, hugging and kissing and fu- don't even think that far ahead Len. On impulse I grabbed Rin's wrist and dragged her to a quieter street where it was completely deserted.

"Len, where are you taking me?" She asked as I pushed her against a wall and prevented her from escaping.

"You know Rin, Mikuo was actually confessing his everlasting love for you today." I said and her eyes went as big as saucers.

"What? No way!" Oh Rin, oblivious as always.

"You know what else Rin? I don't like it. I can't stand the very thought of your liking someone." I said pressing our foreheads together.

"Why are you so hell-bent on keeping me single for my entire life, Len? You're too selfish." She said, her eyes fiercely glaring at me.

"My secret Rin for acting this way whenever you mention dating somebody is because I _love_ you." She gasped, shock written on her face.

I found it unbelievable myself. To think I could summon up the courage to finally confess my non-brotherly love for her, that I wanted her in an incestuous way. It wouldn't surprise me at all if she thought I was nauseating. But I had no choice, this pent up feeling just burst out. She looked at me, eyes scanning for some type of lie.

Then, my body instinctively moved again, and my lips connected with hers. Sparks flew and I felt my heartbeat speed up. It felt so good despite how wrong it was. Her mouth was slightly agape and I took the chance to slip my tongue in. She shivered at the sensation, her body now responding.

My hands held her waist and her hands ran through my hair. To put it bluntly we made out. A burning feeling was bubbling in my stomach each time our lips touched. Hands were wandering in places they shouldn't be in. Our breaths were uneven, cheeks flushed, hair was wild, and clothes disheveled. We were getting into it until a certain annoying voice broke our trance.

"You guys are so absorbed into each other. It's been ten minutes already and you're still sucking each other's faces off." Iroha said with her arms crossed looking irritated.

"Yeah, we leave to get some things for dinner and you guys can't keep your hands off each other." Piko said tapping his foot on the ground.

Immediately aware of the fact that we were being watched Rin pushed me away to straighten herself out so she could look decent. I glowered at our servants, damn they just ruined the greatest moment of my life. Iroha grabbed Rin's hand and pulled her far away from me. Piko grabbed me and pulled me far away from Rin.

I looked at Rin who did everything she could to avert her eyes from me. She was too embarrassed over what we did. Ugh, I think I fucked everything up now. Why did I tell her I love her and then kiss her? She'd think I was some sort of pervert now. Damn it all.

When we got home Leon and Lola were there which of course made our servants personalities messed up again. Iroha was back to trying to get Piko to notice her while Piko was back to swooning a mirror. Rin was blushing like crazy, she hadn't given me an answer if she accepted my love or not.

"Rin! Len! We've got a surprise for you!" Lola exclaimed yanking us to the living room where on the table was an assortment of things.

"What is this?" Rin asked looking exhausted.

"Rinny dear, they're things that make sex enjoyable. Rin, I want you to become a shota chaser and pop little virgin boys' cherries." Lola squealed and Rin and I made WTF faces.

Why, oh why did our cousins have to be such freaks? It's bad enough that we have to deal with our parents, but this is too much. Leon was smirking, looking mighty satisfied with the expressions on Rin's and mine's faces.

"Oh, Rin the poor virgin baby, and Len who still has a virgin mind." Leon laughed.

"We told you before you left that we'd teach you lessons of having a sex life." Lola said smiling.

It was time for the unofficial, prohibited, should never _ever_ do if you consider yourself an adult sex education class. Leon and Lola looked excited. What kind of cousins reveled in destroying what little naiveté we had? This is not the healthy lifestyle for teens.

"Here we have all the things that can make your sex life pleasurable and pregnant free." Leon said as if he was selling us something.

"We have birth control, condoms, lingerie, incense, and my favorite erotica book." Lola said optimistically.

Argh, I really find this uncomfortable. This is worse than having that 'what is sex' talk with your parents. Rin was acting coy, her eyes showing fear at all the things displayed out to us, and gripped my hand hard. Her squeezing my hand literally made me have a fucking blood clot.

**

* * *

**

Rin's POV

So, originally I was going to warn Len of Tei, but we ended up making out which was super hot and against morals at the same time. Now here I was learning how to please a man from my no good cousins. Fuck my life to the core. Why, man? This is totally not cool. I should be doing homework right now, not learning how to become some prostitute.

"Now Rin the first time hurts, but let me tell you it is without a doubt worth the rewarding experience." Lola said handing me some birth control and incense.

"This incense will keep you horny until it burns out, that's how good the fragrance is. Then there is some birth control." Lola liked this way more than she should.

"Len, these condoms will surely help you in your promiscuous ways. They're different flavors too; banana, orange, chocolate, leek, carrot, the list goes on." Leon said to the awkward Len.

"This lingerie Rinny will have the boys all over you." Lola started to pick up some bras and panties for me to look at.

"Dude, these barely cover anything! My everything will be hanging out!" I shouted.

How could they expect me to wear this? If I wore this stuff I'd feel cold all the time. Geez, it's just an inch away from being naked. Len however was snickering away like it's so damn funny. That bastard, asshole, motherfucker! Excuse my colorful language, but this was just immoral.

And what's up with the flavored condoms? Granted they did seem smell what they represented and I was tempted to put the orange flavored one in my mouth since orange is my favorite, but then I realized that this was a CONDOM and not candy or anything like that making me swiftly shake those dirty thoughts out of my head.

You know what else my dumbass cousins did next? They showed us that erotica book with all the positions in the world. Shit, that one position looked difficult as fuck! How did that girl bend that way? She's that flexible! What are they doing? Oh, my….aw my eyes they burn! This is like fucking porn! Goodbye, to any part of my brain that held pure thoughts.

That was some disturbing stuff. I'm soooo going to have to repress that which is bad because if you do that way too many times then you could possibly get a tumor. Len, that damn pervert, was taking down notes. Ew, leave it to boys to not find anything repulsing. After that we had dinner like nothing horrible was discussed and went off to get ready for bed.

I still didn't have a reply to Len's sudden confession. Things were so chaotic right now. I got dressed in my pajamas (giant t-shirt) and was going to settle down in bed when someone knocked on my door. Opening the door I froze seeing Len standing there in his tiger patterned pajama bottoms with his hair freely down. He was shirtless showing off his chest, fuck nosebleed alert.

"Yo." He said and I grabbed some tissue to wipe the blood.

"Yo." I said feeling flustered at seeing him.

"Do you have a reply to my confession yet?" He asked calmly leaning against the doorframe.

"N-Not really. I'm s-sorry." Man, why was I stuttering, that's so uncool.

"It's ok, you don't have to come up with an answer right away, although it would be nice." He said grinning at me.

Aw, he looks so cute. Wait, not the time to drool here Rin, stay focused. I forced my eyes off ogling Len's body to look up at his face. He was intensely looking at me. Oh, he's looking so fine. That's right this is a perfect opportunity to tell him of the dangers of Tei!

"Len whatever you do don't go near Tei. She's really messed up. Quit being a tutor now!" I yelled abruptly and startled him.

"Huh, Tei's messed up? What's this now? Start from the beginning I'm confused?" My brother truly makes me wonder why boys are such idiots.

"Iroha gave me news on how Tei's some psycho stalker chick that will kill everyone that's close to you and will rape you!" Ok, so the rape is a maybe, but let's say that he'll get raped for affect.

Len looked at me for a moment like he didn't believe me. His eyes looked dull, mouth in a tight line, and his whole posture slouching. Fuck, I bet he was stifling a laugh because I sounded like one of his envious admirers or like his insecure Miki.

"If it's for you Rin, I won't touch her, but under one condition." He said, damn everyone wanted something from me today.

"Go ahead, as long as you don't tutor Tei." I said, showing relief.

"You have to let me sleep in _your _room in _your _bed." He beamed as I blushed.

This guy…he is so…I just want to…fuck fuck fuck fuck why did my brother have to be born? Defeated I nodded my head. How I didn't want to agree, I mean I'm doing this so _he _doesn't get kidnapped by some crazy bitch. Content he strolled in my room and made himself comfortable on my bed like he owned the place.

This sucked.

**

* * *

**

Len's POV

I was disappointed. Rin always had a quick way of responding to things, but my confession threw her off. Oh, well seeing the anxious Rin was adorable. I couldn't wait for her answer though. It took all of my strength to come to her room, my body felt used up. Then she tells me about not talking to this Tei girl. When she mentioned the tutoring thing I remembered who she was.

Yeah, I'm a douchebag for forgetting about Tei, but hey I have a lot of girls on my mind. Luckily I was able to use this as a plan to sleep in Rin's room. We hadn't slept together in ages. I missed my sister's body heat. I snuggled in the covers sniffing my twin's scent as she puffed her cheeks. She cut off the lights and lied down beside me.

"You better not try anything." She threatened.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"You should sleep in your own room anyways, we're not little kids." She stated trying to scoot away from me.

"But my bed is too big, it's lonely." I whined and she clenched her teeth.

"But my bed is only made for _one_ person so you're taking up loads of space!" She screamed.

"But a smaller bed means more cuddling." I countered and she turned her back to me.

Just to tick her off, I wrapped my arms around her waist. She made some squeaky noise and squirmed, attempting to break free. Love to piss her off – it's like my goal in life. I pressed her back against my chest to keep her in place. My lips neared her ear.

"Since your bed is so small why don't we sleep like this? It's comfortable, no?" I asked and she growled.

"You fucker." She hissed and I blew in her ear.

"AH! Pervert, creeper, I should just let you get raped by that Tei bitch!" She was hotheaded today.

"Fine, fine, I won't do anything, promise." I said while crossing my fingers.

She didn't seem to catch my dishonesty and fell asleep. Ah, Rin was always the one who could get to sleep quickly and stay asleep like she was dead. The only thing that could wake her up was saying that there was food or her mouth was open. She had a habit of sleeping with her mouth wide open for the entire world to see down her throat and a long string of drool on the side of her face.

Waiting a couple of minutes so that she was fully asleep I hopped out of her bed. It had been bugging me on my mind what style of underwear Rin wears. I mean she's a girl in high school, thus she ought to be buying something sexy right? Strawberry pattern, stripes, or the polka dots it was driving me mad. I had to know!

As I looked towards the dresser where my sister's treasures must be kept I saw a few other things that obtained my snooping. There was a big chest in the corner that said 'Private Stay Out!' and her cell phone that was lying on the desk in her room. A part of me knew that I was acting like some intruder, but come on, I couldn't resist.

I hadn't been in Rin's room for two years. Crawling on all fours like a dog I crept over to the chest first. It appeared to have multiple locks on it. Nonetheless I was able to successfully pick them. Rin's not the only one who can break into things. I expected some humiliating stuff that I could blackmail her with. However, it was filled with a bunch of diaries.

Now I know you think that some valuable writings are in those diaries, but that was not the case. All the pages had something to do with plans on torturing your brother, how to make someone's life melancholy by saying a couple of words, and thorough mini biographies of dictators and world leaders on how they rose to power to dominate a country.

She was inhuman. Shit, well there goes my blackmailing idea, maybe her phone has something. I crawled over to the desk where her phone was. Searching through it I saw that she barely took any pictures on it or texted. There were no games to play and it was actually plain. Not convinced that she was all sugar and no spice I listened to her messages just to see who's been calling.

"_Hiya, Rinny its Meiko. Listen if you see that bastard Kaito, tell him he better run because I'm going to fuck him up! Bye." _Call end at 4:00 pm.

"_Rin, don't tell Meiko where I am! I took her beer because she's not supposed to have it at school and now she wants to kill me! I'm just being a good – oh no! Meiko don't come near me with that! HELP!" _Call end at 4:15 pm.

"_Rin baby its Miku. I think you should talk to Mikuo again. My bro's super duper depressed. All he sings are sad songs and is, like, pessimistic and shit. Laters!" _Call end at 5:45 pm.

"_What's up bitch its motherfucking Neru! Since I'm suspended I'm throwing a party. You and your whore of a brother are invited. Its tomorrow and will last to the break of dawn! See ya there!" _Call end 6:12 pm.

Man, I learned nothing secretive from this except there's a party tomorrow. Sweet. Guess there's no other option, but to check the panty drawer. Making sure Rin was still knocked out I tip toed over to her dresser to finally figure out what she wears. I felt my heartbeat increase.

This was the moment of truth.

Opening up her drawer I saw….little fucking kid underwear! There were bear pattern panties, some panties that looked like a grandma wore them, and basically ordinary white panties. Zero sex appeal, nothing sexy at all. This would make a guy turn off than turn on. I'm ashamed to say my sister has no taste in choosing anything a tad indecent, or should I be glad about that instead?

"Len, you dirty naughty twin, what the hell are you doing?" Rin was awake? Shit on my life.

"You need to work on this Rin. Bear panties? That's absurd." I said looking over at her and almost shitting myself seeing how pissed she was.

Her face mirrored a demon's, I swore her hair was floating like Medusa's snakes, and she was creating a portal to the underworld merely because of her furious attitude. My body unconsciously started to quiver, I felt my mouth go dry, and my soul was almost leaving for the next life.

I was screwed.

Anyways, Rin let me still sleep in her bed to my amazement. Of course she _had _to handcuff me to the bedpost so I slept painfully while she wore a smile on her face as she slumbered. Nevertheless it was all worth it no matter bad the punishment. At least I still got to sleep next to Rin so I consider this a win.

**

* * *

**

Rin's POV

I knew something was going to happen that would involve Len so I made sure to stay ready for whatever he was doing. Can't believe he had no sense of judgment of going through a girl's privacy. I handcuffed his ass, that'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget. Why must boys be so lewd? They have no brains at all do they.

When I woke up Len was already awake and staring down at me with an aggravated face. Oh, no mister you are not letting me think you're the victim here. When I was more roused I noticed that I was practically sleeping on top of him. My head was on his chest, my legs intertwined with his, and my arms snaked around his torso.

"Oh, sorry." I apologized while releasing him and took off the handcuffs.

"It's bad enough I had to sleep with my arms above my head, but then you stop me from breathing as well." He complained and I hit him in the arm.

"This coming from the guy who finds nothing wrong with shifting through people's shit." I accused and he smiled.

We got dressed for school and went to eat breakfast. Leon and Lola were passed out on the hallway floor, don't even ask why, and our servants had reverted back to normal. Miku and Mikuo were also in the kitchen eating breakfast. It seemed they wanted to walk to school with us. Not like we didn't mind that they came over early it's just rare.

"Oh, Rin – sama, Len – sama you're friends _insisted_ we let them in." Iroha said cooking eggs.

The Hatsunes greeted us, Miku looking like a happy soldier, while Mikuo was a miserable person. Piko and Iroha openly showed their dislike to Len and mine's best friends, but the teal haired duo was ignorant of their loathing. Then I remembered Len telling me Mikuo liked me, oh boy.

"Rin, I have something I need to tell you!" Mikuo screamed.

"W-What is it?" I stuttered not knowing if I should reject him or not.

"I did it before, but I'll do it again. I like you as in a boyfriend-girlfriend way, not friendship. Please go out with me!" He said and everyone's jaws dropped, including Len's.

"Um…you do know I'm dating Gakupo." I hoped that would suffice well as a 'no', but things don't go as planned.

Mikuo in fact, didn't give up. This was my first time trying to persuade a friend of Len's that I didn't like them like that. Mikuo was determined, his eyes powerfully professing his love. What a way to wake up in the morning.

"I know you're dating Gakupo so I can be your man on the side. I'm willing to accept being boyfriend number two!" Goodness, this boy was desperate!

I thought about it for a moment and then realized that it would be fun. Sure I might be leading Mikuo on and perhaps break his heart, but this was golden. If I accepted I'd get to see Len look pathetic and I loved to torment my twin.

"Sure Mikuo, I'll let you be my boyfriend number two, just keep it a secret." I said and everyone was stunned.

"Oh thank you Rin!" That's the first in a long time I've seen Mikuo look ecstatic than disheartened.

Peering over at Len I could see the anguish on his face. Ooh, this was too good to be true. Seeing Len's heart twist in knots was making my day. Aw, I'm such a bitch. My brother is quite adaptable to any situation though and recovered fast enough to ask Miku out right in front of my face too.

"Miku, you want to date?" He asked seductively making her nosebleed.

"Ok L-Len." She stammered.

"Two can play that game sis." He whispered to me.

Mikuo knows that Len is somewhat of a playboy, but he doesn't really care. He's glad that he can date me so if Miku wanted to give herself to a womanizer so be it. It was like trading sisters. I excused myself from the table to talk with Len. He seemed upset as I went into a nearby closet to have a confidential talk with him.

"I bet you think I declined your confession, but I didn't." I said and he sneered.

"Oh, yeah? Dating my best friend while two-timing your fake boyfriend isn't rejecting me?" He snorted, man he was livid.

"I'm just doing this to make sure you're really in love with me, after all you do mess around with a lot of girls." I stated and he scowled at me.

"So, what do I have to do to prove to you I love you? Breakup with my girlfriends, dump Miki, tell me." He sounded like he really wanted to know.

"Well, you must try and seduce me. I'm quite the lady since I'm still a virgin and I've fought off many advances from boys. Prove to me that you can win me with your sexiness." I smirked.

"You want me to seduce you? If I do that we'll go out as a couple and not siblings?" He didn't seem to think my words were true.

"Yes. You can still play around, but when the time is right you'll have to only seek me and no other. If you do that then you get the prize." I was charming him now.

"What's the prize? Wouldn't it be _you_ if I successfully seduce you?" He asked.

"You also win the original challenge we're presently having. You know seizing control of the school, I'll hand it over to you with no tricks at all, I'll forfeit."

"And if I don't end up seducing you then what? I know we'll have to compete for the school's favorite Kagamine again, but what else?" He looked like he was ready to win me over now.

"Then you are to never try and make this relationship more than brother and sister." I said and he seemed kind of crushed when I said that.

I'll admit I have strong feelings for Len, but not strong enough to create a taboo. If he really wants me, desires me, in a non-sibling way then he has to tempt me into the dark side. This is undoubtedly putting our challenge in a new light. Things are getting extremely fascinating. Len decided to take up the second challenge of wooing me while trying to become the favorite out of the two of us.

Multitasking.

As we walked to school Iroha and Piko were in distress seeing Miku's and Mikuo's dreamy faces of dating the Kagamine twins. Len was grinning at me deviously like he was concocting a plan in his mind right then to make me his. At school everyone was talking about going to Neru's party tonight. We all couldn't wait. Then that uncanny girl Tei came over to me during free period.

"Rin Kagamine, I have a favor to ask of you." She said and I did my best to not choke her, fucking insane bitch.

"Yes." I said grinding my teeth from saying anything offensive.

"I hear you're like the Cupid of the school. Could you set me up with Len?" She asked. Word got around the school on how Len quit his tutoring job and is now on the volunteer committee.

"There are lots of girls after Len. It'd be unfair of me to help you and not help the others." I saw her face morph into displeasure.

"Let me rephrase that since I wasn't requesting, but demanding. _You will help me win Len's heart._" Tei threatened.

She doesn't know who she's talking to. I'm not those little girls who are against violence and faint at the sight of blood. If you fuck with me I'm fucking with you back and I don't care how messed up you are. She's talking to the Daughter of Evil, bitch I own the words 'wicked' and 'malicious'.

When you look in the dictionary for the word 'grim reaper' a picture of me will be right next to it. No cucumber girl is going to rape _my_ Len.

It's about to be a girl fight!

* * *

I always wanted to see Rin and Tei go at it with each other since both get jealous when other girls are around Len. Then there's this whole seduce Rin thing as a side challenge.

**I'm kind of pissed that there's more NERUxLEN MMDs than RINxLEN MMDs, but at least RINxLEN dominants a majority of fanfiction stories so yay RINxLEN! Review please. **

**Hope you liked it**

**Bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sibling Rivalry**

* * *

**Len's POV**

So, currently I'm sitting down on the ground outside the storage room where all the sports teams keep their equipment. It was free period and I thought that I should hang out for a little bit. It was a perfect day with the sun out and the temperature just right. Sadly, this was ruined for me by the simple fact of Piko sitting beside me singing vulgar songs. Now, usually I wouldn't mind, but because this is coming from a person I absolutely despise it bugs the shit out of me.

"I party like a rock star, look like a movie star, play like an all star, fuck like a porn star, baby I'm a superstar, always see me in the bars, always with a couple broads, maybe I'm just that – that raw, dog."

Oh, my God shut up.

"Check the résumé, I hit something every day, ask me about me and they'll say…"

"Sing something different, please." I begged and he smirked, oh no it's going to get worse.

"Let's talk about sex baby, let's talk about you and me, let's talk about all the good things and the bad things and maybes, let's talk about sex, let's talk about sex!" Piko really wanted to get on my nerves today.

"Come on Piko, can you choose something without sex?" I asked glaring at him and he rolled his eyes.

"This coming from the man who does nothing but have sex, ironic yes?" He said clearly amused by my irritated face.

"Just sing something else!" I shouted losing my cool.

"Ok, fine, I'll stop singing then." He said looking to the side and I sighed in relief.

"Just kidding." Ah, I knew it was too good to be true. When did Piko ever listen to me? Never.

"Bitches I hope you know, I won't stop 'till I hit that ho, shorty come say hello, and get your drunk ass over here, let's bone." He was on a roll today.

"Fuck you Piko!" I groaned trying my hardest to tune out the annoying sound of his voice.

Granted he was a good singer, but that doesn't mean shit when you can't stand somebody. Oh, right, you might want to know the real reason why I'm sitting outside the storage room? It was partly because I was relishing in the flawless day, but I was also performing business as well. You see, Piko and I were being lookouts. Inside the storage room a beating was taking place.

I had found Luka and Lily's attempt to gain freedom somewhat humorous, but that didn't stop me from thinking that more people possibly get strange ideas of opposing. That's the last thing I need, my slaves starting a revolution. So, I hired my girls on the side to beat up Lily for me since I don't believe in hitting girls…._directly_.

"We're done Lenny!" I could hear Teto's peppy voice ring in my ears.

Rising to my feet I opened the storage room door and caught a glimpse of what they did. There on the floor looking like a broken doll. Her school uniform was ripped up and tattered. She was bruised all over, her blonde hair a mess, and blue eyes that once showed hope were now dim showing nothing at all. Her lip was cut, blood dripping out slowly. She gazed at me, a lifeless expression on.

"Did we do good Lenny?" Gumi asked looking unsure.

I turned to her and stared at the other girls involved in the beating. There were at least twelve of them that I got to gang up on Lily, only three were ones that I actually remembered the names of; Teto, Gumi, and Haku. Each of them was trying to find signs of approval on my face. How nice that I had that much of an influence, these girls really did like me a lot. None of them seemed to care about the despicable act they just did. It amazed me.

"You all did well." I complimented and I saw their faces illuminate.

"Yeah! I'm so glad we helped you out Len. Anything for you!" Gumi said clapping her hands together.

"Lily had no right to threaten you Len, you're great!"

"Awesome!"

"Hot!"

"You can ask us to do whatever!" They all said to me.

I refrained from smirking, toning it down to a grateful smile. Once I dismissed them I focused all my attention onto Lily who still kept her eyes on me. Then in a sudden burst of realization she came out of her daze to piece together the clues that it was me who sent out that hit on her. Immediately she used whatever strength she had left to scream. It wouldn't do her any good seeing as her voice was awfully hoarse.

She must have used up her strong voice trying to call for help when she was being attacked. Grasping the fact that she wasn't letting out any real sound she scooted away from me, pressing herself on the wall. I shook my head at her. She really was pathetic, but what did she expect. She challenged me, she heard the rumors of what I did to those who cross me, it was like she was asking for me to do this.

"I hope you learn your lesson now." I said and she looked down at the floor.

The very sight of me must make her sick to her stomach.

"It's not like I wanted to do this Lily, but you gave me no choice." I saw her flinch at my words.

"You're terrible, you bastard." She spat and I took no offense, it was the truth after all.

"Next time I catch you working with Luka again, I'll do more than have you beat up. You won't be able to play basketball anymore when I'm through." I said looking at her one last time before leaving.

Someone would find out where she was soon and I knew she wouldn't tell anyone what happened to her. Piko saw me leaving and got up to follow me. He didn't really say anything. We walked innocently, like we didn't have anything to do with Lily and the other girls. Before I could head back to class I saw Gakupo and Luka. They were in the hallway talking casually. Poor Luka would soon find out that her partner in stopping my reign would quit on her.

When they spotted me both had mixed expressions. Gakupo looked delighted to see me while Luka displayed pure abhorrence. I strolled over there when I saw that the purple haired freak was beckoning me. Ugh, I so did not want to talk to him today.

"Len, I have a favor to ask of you." Gakupo said.

"Go ahead." I said smiling although I could really just curse this guy out right now.

"Seeing as you're popular I was wondering if you could show two new students around the school next week." He said, oh shit I hated new people so much.

"Sure, I'll do it. Anything for _Rin's boyfriend_." I said feeling a piece of my heart shatter for saying that.

Luka also seemed upset that Gakupo was Rin's boyfriend, at least 'supposed' to be boyfriend. Piko seemed surprised that I actually accepted Gakupo's offer. Then again I had to switch last minute on plans of being a peer tutor to do volunteering work, like this. Whatever.

"The people you're assigned to are Rei and Rui Kagene." Gakupo said and left with Luka.

Wait, did he just say Rei? I think Rin said something about liking a boy named Rei, could it be that same one? Before I went more in depth with it Piko had started singing again, making me want to rip my hair off and strangle him to no ends.

"She like ooh, ooh, baby, ah, ah, ah, ooh, in a falsetto! She says it feels like her very first time!" Why did he sing this? He was gay and singing about chicks, I would've thought he'd sing something about a guy.

"Piko, shut the fuck up!"

* * *

**Rin's POV**

So, Rin Kagamine's ready to smack a bitch, but of course I didn't do that…yet. Here I am sitting at my desk chilling and Tei comes up demanding_ me_ to help her win Len's heart. If I wasn't in character as the sweet Kagamine who was lovely, I would have owned Tei by now. However, I had to use a different approach when it came to her.

We all know the girl's a psychopath. I mean I'm pretty strong, but that's nothing compared to crazy people power, those guys can break through straitjackets! Unpredictably her harsh glare turned into a look of nervousness. She wasn't lying when she said she didn't want to intimidate the sister of her loved one. My mind began to twist gears. I'd have to use brains over brawns if I wanted this girl to disappear.

"I'll ask you again, Rin. Will you help me?" She asked me more kindly this time.

I thought about it for a moment. How could I save Len from this stalker chick? Hmm, then the greatest thing happened to me. It was a little malicious, but when did I care about other people's feelings besides  
myself. Judging from the looks of it Tei could be a normal girl. She was in love, just proved to me that even she could get anxious, and was practically a loner. Already I concocted a surefire way to solve my Tei problem. Knowing exactly what I was going to do.

I decided to help her.

"Alright Tei, I'll help you. Meet me sometime next week and we can go over plans." I said giving a small smile.

Instantly she became flustered that I accepted and scurried off somewhere to bask in her joy. As soon as she left the tension that was drifting in the air dispersed and Iroha came to my side. It was natural that she wanted to hear all the juicy details between me and Tei.

"So, why did you decide to help her?" She asked and I gave my trademark sneaky grin.

She instantaneously shared my grin knowing I had come up with something cunning. How she was use to seeing me put on my crafty face. This was the exact same thing I told Iroha, and I'll tell it to you. After observing and hearing some things about Tei for a short time I concluded that she was a very shy girl.

Her days mostly consisted of watching Len, talking about Len, and visiting the seven shrines of Len she made within the school building that no one knew about. Not to mention that she had zero friends making her a social outcast. Then there was the fact that she was awkward when it came to conversation, often hesitating or saying random things that had nothing to do with the discussion. All this I partially got from  
Iroha and from doing my own research myself.

These faults that I found in her made it easy for me to take advantage of that. I'd 'pretend' to help her obtain my brother's affections. During that time I'd get closer to her, find out her secrets, earn her trust and make her think that we're _best_ friends. Then when she's at her most vulnerable state, I'll take her out with no shame whatsoever.

I'll be such an impact on her life that she will be desperate to listen to me for advice. That's when I'll convince her to kill herself. With an unstable mind like hers suicide would definitely get rid of her. I've never gone so far to brainwash someone like that before, but if it means that Len will be mine then I won't have any second thoughts. I'd become Yandere Rin!

"Wow, Rin, that's even dark for you." Iroha said to me after I told her my plan.

"It's time to up my game. I forgot that Len is wanted by nearly everyone." I said and then I felt someone start to play with my hair, it was Miku.

"Rinny, have you heard the news?" Miku yelled playing with my hair.

She had come up from behind me and started to tell me about the latest news. Iroha frowned seeing Miku and looked away while restraining herself from ripping Miku's pigtails from her head. I looked at Miku who was beaming. She was happy that Len agreed to take her in as one of his girlfriends.

"What's the news?" I asked.

"Lily got beat up and she's not snitching. Her coach and the faculty are super pissed." Miku gleefully said.

"What, Lily got beat up? Sucks for her." I said and then Miku got a text.

She read it and then started to laugh like an insane person. I peeked at the text. Miki had sent a SOS message from the girls' bathroom. Apparently her period had come unexpectedly and she needed pads ASAP. It was funny that the overachieving and obsessive girl who knew how to call Len everyday to see if he was with some other bitch and just about talked to me every minute about how Len was mistreating her could forget to count how many days it was since her last period.

Oh, well some girls just are unable to remember.

It was up to Miku and me to come to Miki's rescue. Iroha could care less about the reddish pink haired girl. Miku knew where to get pads from. Most girls in our school just wore tampons, so finding pads was hard to come by. That only left the nurse's office that bothered to keep spare feminine products. The only problem was that the nurse happened to be a male, which was fucking embarrassing if you needed to ask him for some.

Nurse Big Al was a muscular man who was constantly restless – basically he was the polar opposite of your standard school nurse. If you had a weird situation it would be made worse by him, considering he had a bad habit of letting already weird things become more bizarre than they needed to. Anyways, a majority of people avoided the nurse's office like a plague and now Miku and I had to go there to help out Miki. It was time to endure hell.

Opening the door the burly man looked over at us with a demented smile on his lips. Then in a blink of an eye he ran over to us and began asking a bazillion questions.

"Hey girls! How are you? You feeling well? Are you hurt? Is it stomach aches, headaches, sores, bruises, cuts, scratches, broken arm, broken leg, sprains, appendix exploded?" He was speaking a mile a minute.

"No, it isn't that!" Miku screamed just to shut him up so we could get out of there as soon as possible.

"Oh, then, well what is it?" He said in a more calm tone.

I looked over at Miku who shot her eyes up to the ceiling upon catching my look. Splendid, I'd have to talk to the _monstrosity_….um I mean helpful nurse. Noticing how Miku had ignored his question Big Al faced me with expectancy. Refraining from rolling my eyes and sighing I put on a friendly smile.

"Well, you see Nurse Big Al we need some pads if you have any?" I said trying to sound natural.

"Ah, yes the gift of God. Once a month the woman's most heavenly cycle…" Shit he's ranting about this.

Fuck, man I already had this talk with my Mom and Lola and friends and sex education teacher – do not need this crap right now. I felt my cheeks redden as he went more in depth with the whole theory of how the cycle of the moons also affect periods. Miku had completely tuned him out, humming to herself and smiling with a spacey look on. I could tell Big Al was straying from getting the pads.

"Different terms for being on a period are; on the rag, lady day, riding the white horse…." I cut him off before I would literally gouge his eyes out.

"Please, it's an emergency and we need those pads." I said sparing myself anymore torment.

"But of course sweetie! I'll get it right now!" I'm beginning to think that all the adults in this school are crazies; Dell and now this guy.

As he dug through his drawers to get the pads Miku elbowed me in my side and pointed to the bed where there lied Lily. Man did she look like someone took a shit on her. It had to be the work of Len. I wondered why Len punished her so severely. Pushing that out of my mind I thought about what I'd wear to the party tonight.

* * *

**Len's POV**

Here I am preparing for the party at Neru's. I'm in my nice t-shirt, orange and yellow jacket, and somewhat baggy pants. As usual I checked myself in the mirror, appreciating my beauty, and then my door opened showing Piko in his party clothes as well. He grinned looking at me, carefully checking me out as if I were gay – which I'm not by the way, but I have nothing against you if that floats your boat!

"Looking hot Len – sama." He said making me cringe.

"Shut the fuck up you abomination!" I said heading towards my dresser to put on some cologne.

"I think the proper term is 'you look nice too Piko', or something like that." He said leaning on the wall.

"Is Rin and Iroha ready yet?" I asked fixing my hair, tonight I decided to wear it down, that would definitely make the girls go wild.

"They've been ready. Rin sent me up here to tell you that you're slower than a girl when it comes to dolling yourself up." Sheesh, he loves to send hurtful messages from Rin.

"Tell _Rin _that it takes time to make excellence." I said and Piko chuckled.

"You're so_ modest_." He said sarcastically.

Tonight was my night. I was planning on going to the party with Miki since she's been nagging me about how we don't connect anymore. However, Miki suddenly called me saying that she couldn't make it because of some 'girl' problem, whatever the hell that meant, and cancelled. I was single for the night and knew that girls would be on me. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about Rinny and our challenge. This party is the opportunity of a lifetime to win her heart.

Music blasted, people danced, others were making out or making their way up to bedrooms, and others were drunk. This had to be one of the biggest parties of the year and if you weren't there then it'd be your loss. Lola and Leon gave Rin and me their blessing when it came to partying on a school night. Some of these guys weren't even from our high school. Some seemed to be from Neru's gang and others were like college students.

Looking over at Rin she was wearing something nice. Her shorts were the usual short shorts and her jacket matched mine. She curled her hair a bit and wore long knee length yellow striped socks. Aw, she looked so pretty. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to see Mikuo.

"Hey, man! I thought you'd never make it." He said smiling at me.

"Like I'd miss this." I said.

"Yeah, well anyways there's this girl that you could pick up over there." He said and I looked passed him to see a dark haired girl.

She had black hair and amber eyes. The dress she wore wasn't too revealing, but it did give you an idea on her figure. Such elegance was emitting from her, she seemed so out of place in this crowd, she was more of a ballroom girl. I could tell that she had to be one of those shy girls not used to staying out late at nights. Boy, was she a cutie. Lucky me that Miki was gone.

"Well, I should greet her properly." I said smirking while strolling over her.

I've got such a huge ego that I have to have at least one person fall for my devilishly charming looks. After that I'd ask Rin for a dance. While walking over to her I spotted how similar she looked to Rin. Never had I met a girl that was this close to my sister's appearance.

"Hey." I smirked and she blushed seeing me.

"Hey." She whispered looking down at the ground.

"You don't look like you come to these things much." I said and she giggled.

"It's not my style, but our new neighbor Neru invited us over." She said.

"Our?" I questioned and she smiled looking up at me.

"My twin brother and me." She said and I had a flashback on when Gakupo told me about the whole showing the 'Kagene' twins around.

"Oh, I have a twin too. My name's Len Kagamine." She smiled making me feel fuzzy inside.

"I'm Rui Kagene. My brother's name is Rei." Wait, did she say Rei?

"My sister's name is Rin." I said and her face visibly paled.

"_Rin Kagamine_?" She said in almost disbelief.

"Yeah, and did you say _Rei_?" I said and she nodded.

It was silent for a moment before she completely changed her whole personality on me. Her shyness replaced by something else. I had a premonition about this. She glared at me, scowling hard, and I felt myself inching away slightly.

"You don't mean to tell me that Rin is the same girl that my brother has been talking about since day one?" She sounded pissed.

"You don't mean to tell me that Rei is the same guy my sister claims she's in love with?" I said equally pissed.

Both of us gasped in shock. Our twins were into each other and we were horrified by it. Rui grabbed me by my collar and stared me down. I could feel the animosity oozing out of her. To someone else it would look like we were flirting, but we were far from it.

"You tell that bitch to stay away from my brother! He's mine got that!" Oh, a brother complex, huh?

"You tell that asshole he better not lay a finger on my Rin!" I shot back.

"Len!" I turned around to see Teto.

The redhead was completely drunk and wreaked of alcohol. Giggling like she was on something she stumbled over here to take my hand into hers. Clinging to me like a leech she smiled widely. Rui looked confused and went back to her innocent nature, destroying any evidence of her angry self to any other potential witnesses besides me.

"Lennykins, let's party! Whoo!" Teto was not in the right state of mind obviously as she twirled around shaking what her mama gave her.

"Got to go, Rui." I grinned masking my growing fury.

This was the same girl I'd have to give a tour to along with her sister stealing twin brother Rei. I was carrying the ditzy Teto to a nearby coach when I spotted something grotesque. There standing in the middle of the room entranced with each other was Rin and some guy who looked like Rui. That had to be Rei.

I'm going to commit a murder tonight.

"In second thought, Rui let's dance." I said forgetting about Teto at the moment and dragging Rui to the dance floor.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I was with my girls enjoying the party to the fullest. My popularity definitely rose to whole new levels with my outfit on, quite fashionable if I might say. Slowly my friends found something else to do besides talking with each other. Miku had gone off to find my idiot of a twin once she realized Miki wouldn't be here.

Neru was gladly led away to one of the upstairs bedrooms where she would start illicit activities with Akaito. Even Iroha gave me some alone time, it was forced however, Kaiko Shion had hauled her off somewhere in the crowd to do whatever. Kaiko was a sweet girl who was a combination of her two older brothers Kaito and Akaito. She loved her some ice cream, but also had a mischievous side to her.

Leaving me all alone I chilled counting how many guys were checking me out. It was good to be the attractive one. I purposely stood by some decent to ugly looking girls so my beauty increased ten-folds. The music was starting to bore me and I found that this wasn't as much fun as I thought it would be. Most of the people on the dance floor were couples or soon to be one night stands. Len hadn't shown any initiative of seducing me which made me a little miffed.

Just as I was about to say 'screw it' and leave something dazzling caught my eye right away. There standing on the other side of the room was the boy I never thought that I would be seeing, Rei. Beautiful onyx hair, golden amber eyes, flawless smooth skin. It was just so lovely. Plastered on his lips was a smirk as he stared back at me. I took in a lot of air and forgot to breathe for a second until I realized I needed oxygen. Licking my lips to moisten them I felt my heart beat rapidly.

Automatically my legs began to move and his did too. We walked towards each other, our eyes looking at nothing else, and ignored our surroundings completely. After some steps we finally were standing in front of each other closely. I gave a small, coy smile as his smirk grew wider.

"Been a long time since I've seen you around Rin." He said putting his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"You too Rei. Missed me?" I flirted although I was blushing like mad.

"Of course. You're on my mind all the time. How about me?" He asked and I averted my eyes.

"Haven't thought much about you, Rei. I have more than a one tracked mind." I said looking back up at him.

"Aren't you cold? Still it's nice seeing you again, you look pretty, or dare I say gorgeous." He said placing a hand on my cheek to get a better look at my face.

"Thanks for the compliment, can't say the same thing about you." Boy was I really being mean, but I can't let him think that I'm wrapped around his finger.

When our conversation died down and we stopped completely talking the fast music playing turned into a slow song. I gulped heavily as the people around us began to dance with their bodies pressed up against one another. Looking around I saw Mikuo was forced into dancing by a super intoxicated Teto and Miku had settled for dancing with some fanboy of hers. Before I could even comprehend what was happening Rei took my hand and placed his other one on my hip.

Well, I guess I was slow dancing with him then. It was romantic, and I thought about how awesome this was, my crush was here. Sure there was Len, but honestly I didn't really see him take any initiative into seducing me. Moving to the beat and finding rhythm I rested my head on Rei's shoulder until I spotted a very livid Len glaring over at us with some girl in his arms as he danced. Who the fuck was that bitch? She kind of looked like Rei.

"Where are you looking at?" Rei asked following my gaze.

When he saw Len he didn't seem to mind much, but his face went as white as a ghost seeing the girl that was dancing with my twin. Did he know her? Instantly Rei let me go as if I had the plague and dashed over grabbing the girl's hand and lugging her off. He left me standing there without saying a simple goodbye, and I was shocked.

Never had anyone did that to me, I wasn't used to that unusual feeling of being ignored, it was a hard blow to my heart. Len moved over to me and pulled me off to the side where we could have some privacy. I glanced at him with dull eyes, now my Casanova brother wanted to pay attention to me.

"So, that's Rei, huh?" He said and I could feel my heartbeat quicken.

Len had seen his competition. I didn't want him to find out this soon, if he did my chances with Rei were very slim, Len was…persuasive when it came to getting guys off of me. I pretended to not be affected by the harsh tone in his voice.

"Who was that girl you were with, huh? If most guys tried to steal a date of yours you'd find a way for revenge." I said recalling that girl who strangely looked like Rei.

"She's Rui, apparently Rei's twin sister, who goes yandere if anyone tries to take her brother from her. You're the next target to get rid of and I was holding her back from cracking your skull just now." He said crossing his arms.

"You were talking to her why?" I asked raising my eyebrow at this new enemy of mine.

"Coincidently, your 'fake' boyfriend Gakupo hired me to officially guide Rei and Rui next week around the school and I strangely met Rui at the party. Neru's latest neighbor." He said looking rather annoyed at that fact.

Who wouldn't actually? New kids were such a hassle. Then again if Len takes the job no one on the student council wants then of course he'll skyrocket to popularity once more. I can't let that buffoon beat me. I'm competitive damnit and won't lose.

I was about to say something to him when Rei and Rui came back.

"Hello, Rin, I'm Rui. My brother's told me much about you." Rui grinned shaking my hand politely.

"Nice to meet you as well Rui." I said returning a grin of my own.

I could feel the atmosphere turn to ice as we spoke. Rui's masquerade of being harmless was cracking every second into that of a dangerous criminal while my own happy face was hiding my true cruel intentions. Our brothers, both being boys, couldn't sense the silent battle between us girls.

"It's nice to meet you Rei." Len said coolly.

"You too Len." Rei attempted to be friendly.

"What do you want with my sister?" Jeez, Len way to be respectable.

"Oh, you know the deal, I want to date her." Rei said, not backing down one bit at the glares Len sent.

"Why, Rin doesn't look like the girl who'd date. Maybe you should just stick to being friends, or better yet, acquaintances." Rui said sneering at me.

"Should you really be talking Rui? I mean, no offense but you look like you're a goody two shoes, if anything should you even be here." I said causing Rui to frown.

"Ooh, battle of the twins, Kagene vs. Kagamine." Piko randomly popped up watching our conversation.

We all turned to him wondering where in the world he came from. The shota boy was playing with his hair while looking off in the distance. Seriously, Piko was weird, cool as fuck in my opinion, but a total freak. When he noticed us staring at him he began to speak.

"Oh, don't mind me. Continue with this boringness such as you are, I just expected some cat fighting and a little manly wrestling here. You know there's nothing like those sweaty teen boys pinning each other down on the floor."

"Um…who's this?" Rei and Rui asked together.

"Somebody I don't know." Len answered fast, but I wasn't letting him off with that.

"That's Len's gay butler who wants to do the nasty with him." I said snickering at Len's glower.

Suddenly the doors were kicked open and a whole bunch of police raided the place. Shit, some nosy ass neighbor must've thought the music was too loud again and then was appalled that there were underage kids drinking. If we didn't leave soon we'd get arrested and taken to our house. There was lots of screaming, running, and police snatching kids up in their cars. Neru came down and rolled her eyes at the sight. Yeah, I should probably mention that this is typical for an Akita party.

Someone always was snitching if they weren't invited and caused the police to storm the place. Mr. and Mrs. Akita didn't really act responsible and were less incompetent than my parents so when they'd come home to find things turned over and a mess they shrugged their shoulders like it was nothing. Well, anyways Len, Iroha, Piko, and I all ran for it. Every man for themselves.

I'd see Rei another time. The four of us jumped out of a window and took off down the street. We were home free, or so we thought. A cop car stopped us, nearly running us over. We all yelled thinking we'd die. The car doors swung open revealing a tall woman with two different colored eyes and a woman in a dress, wait was that a woman or a man?

"You four do know its way past curfew for teenagers on a school night, right?" The tall officer asked.

"Come on, Ruko, let's just arrest them and take 'em home so we can end our shift." The other officer whined.

"Ok, ok, Ritsu. Would it kill ya to act like a cop for a little bit?" Ruko apparently asked.

At age fourteen, young Rin Kagamine is arrested, this is some bullshit.

* * *

**Len's POV**

"Move your ass over!" Iroha yelled.

"Shut up you little shit, I'm stuck!" Piko yelled back.

"Ugh, this is the worst. My outfit is getting wrinkled." Rin complained.

"We've been arrested, we're in a police car, they're taking us home and all you can think about is your damn clothes!" I screamed losing my patience.

Officer Ritsu was driving while Officer Ruko turned around to give us a menacing scowl. Obviously we had been annoying her all the car trip home, couldn't blame her, we were a bunch of bitches and bastards after all. I was pushed into the window with Rin squished in between me and Piko. Piko was leaning on Rin, but his legs were bumping into Iroha who was becoming one with the door.

"Hey, Hansel and Gretel, Hello Kitty, and Mr. I Don't Give Two Shits, shut the hell up!" Officer Ruko shouted.

"Hansel and Gretel?" Rin and I said in unison offended.

"Hello Kitty?" Iroha sounded happy hearing that, that was her favorite feline.

"Mr. I Don't Give Two Shits?" Piko thought about it for awhile before saying, "Well, hey it's true I usually don't give a fuck."

When we got home they walked us to the front door. When the door opened Leon and Lola came out. They saw the cops and winked at us before looking like actual adults instead of reckless grown-ups. Rin and I glanced at each other thinking we were screwed.

"Do you know that your children were out a party?" Officer Ritsu asked.

"Our kids at a party?" Lola gasped.

"Why, they told us they went to study over a friend's house." Leon said.

Were they…yes they were pretending to be our parents.

"Well, they were at a house party with booze." Officer Ruko said.

"Oh, my children lied to me! I can't believe this!" Lola said squeezing out some tears while looking betrayed.

"Don't worry officers, we'll punish them strictly." Leon said angrily yanking each and every one of us by the arm inside roughly.

"They won't be allowed one foot out of the house until they're thirty!" Lola bellowed.

"That's what we like to hear ma'am." Both the officers said before leaving.

As soon as they were gone Leon shut the door and smiled. Both of our cousins seemed pleased with their performance. We were all expecting them to call our parents or discipline us or something. I mean we did get arrested.

"Whew, that was fun. I can't believe we got to see this moment!" Leon squealed excitedly.

"I know. Our little cousins first run in with the law. Long live the rebels known as teenagers!" Lola cheered.

"You mean there's no punishment?" We asked.

They looked at us as if we were crazy.

"Dude, we're cousins, not your parents." Leon said.

"And I think we established the fact that we're pretty sucky babysitters too." Lola said.

"So, do whatever you guys want until your parents return. Just don't get pregnant, on drugs, or killed. Other than that you are totally free!" Our cousins hollered.

You know I'm beginning to think that this wasn't my parents' smartest move. Oh, well, I had complete freedom to do what I pleased without worry of getting in trouble. Hell, motherfucking yeah. Sure, I have to deal with the Kagene twins, and Luka's plans to gain liberty, and obtaining Rin's heart, but now was the time to sleep.

Nothing could ruin my mood.

"I like the way you receive me, receive me, receive me, girl I like the way you release me, release me, release me, oh I'm coming on strong in between the sheets."

Mood ruined.

"Piko, I'm going to torture you!"

"Please use bondage!"

* * *

**Finally I updated! Do you like it?**

**Well the songs Piko sings are**

**The Isley Brothers 'In Between the Sheets'**

**Pitbull 'Go Girl'**

**Salt and Pepa 'Let's Talk About Sex'**

**Hollywood Undead 'Bitches'**

**The Dream 'Falsetto'**

**Anyways it'll be awhile for an update with finals rolling in for me**

**Bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sibling Rivalry**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"So, like 95% of the internet is used for porn." Piko said randomly as he fixed some soup.

"95% is unrealistic. We're talking about 65% to 75% tops." Iroha said dully preparing the medicine.

"This sucks. Less than half of the internet's usage is for essays and research for school while a majority goes to horny people." I said scowling while holding a freshly washed pair of pajamas.

"Well, we know what the whole world's favorite pastime is then." Piko smirked before walking upstairs to Len's room.

"The internet is for porn!" Iroha happily said following Piko with me close behind.

Today marked the beginning of the weekend, a time where students would yell 'fuck homework', and scramble to finish it on a Sunday night. I had planned to sleep in all day and then go on a shopping spree. Instead of doing that, however, I woke up to a moaning sick Len calling for someone to take care of him. Where are Leon and Lola? Lola got offered to be a part time model and wouldn't be back until later on tonight. Leon had one of his sugar mamas pay him to accompany her to a high class rich folks gathering.

Some babysitters. Our housemaids and butlers needed to clean the place up so that left us; talented pervert Piko, cat obsessed Iroha, and a sleepy me. Whoohoo. Now don't label me a creeper, but Len looks smoking hot when he's ill. His pajama shirt was open revealing his amazing chest – drool. That ponytail of his was undone which is a rare sight – sexy! There's a pink tinge on his cheeks and a glazed look in his eyes – oh my gosh I'm melting!

I must look like a predator, but come on wouldn't you attack a vulnerable Len as well if you had the chance?

"Len-sama here's your soup." Piko said sitting the bowl on a tray.

"I'm not hungry." Len mumbled lying limply in bed.

"Len-sama, your medicine." Iroha said holding two pills and a glass of water.

"Don't want it." Len muttered.

"Len, you need to change out of those pajamas. They're drenched with sweat." I said getting ready to struggle with my twin.

The one flaw Len has is that whenever he's sick he becomes extremely resistant of anything. The boy's just damn stubborn. I watched as Iroha forced Len take his medicine. It was pretty funny how Piko and Iroha were holding him down like he was from some asylum as he kicked and screamed. He managed to free himself and run across the room to the window.

"Len-sama please! It's for your health!" Piko yelled as he tackled Len who tried to escape through the window.

"No! I hate medicine!" Len cried attempting to break free.

I sighed. This was going to be a long, long day. Len was super strong when he was out of his mind. Man, my laid back weekend was totally ruined and nothing could be salvaged. I'll definitely get Len back for this. I could have been getting that new outfit called 'Append'. It so matches with my hair.

"Len, we need to change your pajamas." I said calmly.

"No! I want to run around naked!" Did I mention Len loses his common sense? Yeah. Though, it'd be sweet to see a fully nude Len. Licking my lips.

"If anyone will change his pajamas it's me. If I let Rin do it she'll take advantage of him and Piko will probably rape him, but because I'm into girls he'll be no temptation at all." Iroha said.

Before we could object Piko and I were kicked out of the room. Ugh, this was bogus. The doorbell rung at the exact same time my cell phone did. Piko went to get it while I picked up my phone. I heard the cheery voice of Miku all up in my ear. Don't get me wrong, I love her, but sometimes I could just slap her. Slap her good and hard. Today was not a day I'd be shouting  
for joy.

"Rin, you're going to miss the sale if you don't hurry up!" My teal haired friend squealed.

"Can't go with Len not feeling well." I dismally said.

"What! Lenners is sick! Oh my gosh I'll be like right over!" Miku hung up before I could even tell her to stay away.

Great, now I'll have to deal with an unwanted visitor. After that phone call Miku apparently spread the word like wildfire and the whole school knew about Len's illness. Practically everyone would be coming over to comfort their king. Poor Len, well he does deserve it anyways for making me look after his ass. Piko had called saying someone was at the door for me. When I went downstairs I didn't expect Dell-sensei to be there with Kaito, Meiko, Kaiko, Gakupo, and fucking Tei. What in the world were they doing here?

"Hope you didn't forget that you and Len promised to go to the anime convention with me." Dell said while smoking a cigarette. Oh, how could I forget about that?

My eyes flickered to the rest. How humiliating. People I knew that were less popular than me seeing me in this position. Rin Kagamine doesn't do nerdy anime conventions. No one would ever live this down if someone heard. With Gakupo and Tei here also it was certainly going to be crazy too. I hope they didn't think they were on my level.

"What are they doing….?"I couldn't finish my question because I was so shocked. My reputation is so destroyed.

"Didn't you know Rin? We're in the anime club. Dell told us you and Len joined so that way the principal couldn't disband us for not having enough members. Thanks." Kaiko had said looking really excited.

"Looks like Len can't make it. Got a text saying he's sick from Teto." Meiko said looking down at her phone.

"Dell-sensei we'll have to leave if we want to make it to the convention before sundown." Gakupo said while smiling at me eerily.

Tei suddenly grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the house. I tried to reason with them, tell them I didn't want to leave, but they ignored my protests. All of them had big happy smiles contrasting with my frown. I'm being manhandled it seems and no one gave a fuck. Shit-tastic, I'm going to the land of dorks. Curse Len for not joining me on this and curse sadistic Dell-sensei for enjoying my distress.

"Bye Rin-sama! Have fun being kidnapped!" Piko waved goodbye with a smirk. That bastard knew I hated this.

Damn you Piko. How dare you let this happen to me. NOOOOOOO! I don't wanna go!**  
**

* * *

**Len's POV**

No one likes being sick. You can barely move, everything hurts, and you mostly sleep. I thought that I would get some rest, you know, so I can get well again, but my house is filled to the brim with my classmates. All I desired was peace and quiet, but no…my popularity and sexiness threw that idea right out of the window. Even my loving sister Rin abandoned me. I'm a little pissed that my bedroom, my safe haven, has a lot of people in it making unnecessary noise. So, please forgive me if I act like a bigger ass than usual. It's just that I feel like complete utter shit and I don't want to be bothered at the moment.

"Leave." I icily said glaring at all the people in my room. They were uninvited and annoying as hell.

"Wow, Len I thought idiots didn't catch colds." Neru said smugly while texting away on that goddamn phone of hers. I outta shove that cell phone so far down her throat and watch her choke  
to death. All that'll come out of her smart mouth would be dial tone.

"Dude, you look dead. Don't tell me syphilis or aids finally got to you at last pretty boy." Akaito grinned wide as I flicked him off. That stupid asshole can go and get beat to death by a pole from one of his multiple enemies, see if I care about his wellbeing ever again.

"Nurse Miku will tend to you Len. Be a good patient." Miku smiled brightly rubbing my head. Ah, Rin's best friend sure is kind, but right now her voice could have just caused my appendix to explode or permanent damage to my ears.

"Back off bitch, Len is my BOYFRIEND!" Miki yelled slapping Miku's hand away from my head. Oh, Miki, my possessive pain in the ass. Remind me why I'm still with you cause I forgot.

"Aw, I thought Rin was here." Mikuo said with a disappointed look on his face. Jeez, my own best friend only came to score with my sis. Don't mind me on my deathbed. What a loyal friend he is….psh that douchebag.

"You're very upset Len-sama. Aren't you glad that your friends are here?" Piko asked looking rather amused.

"I just want to sleep." I groaned closing my eyes.

The house contained a bunch of things that probably made me feel worse. Apparently there were lines of people waiting to see me for about five minutes. Iroha had the magnificent scheme to exploit my peers out of their money by paying to talk to me. She called it hustling so she could buy the newest Hello Kitty doll on the market. With the economy like this she thought it best to earn a quick way for cash. The lines lead out to the front door.

"Len-sama you have a visit from Luka. Do you accept?" Iroha asked me with her head peaking in through a door crack.

Luka? That was a twist in the plot. What did she want with me? I allowed her to come in. The room fell silent for a second. Well, Megurine-san was a beauty, a showstopper if I may say. She smiled friendly at everyone. Such a good actress she was. Her face showed no disgust whatsoever when her eyes lay upon me. It was as if she didn't abominate my guts.

"I'd like to talk to Kagamine-san alone for a minute, please." Luka said in a soft but stern voice.

Everyone looked at one another. Some were skeptical of Luka. She was known as someone to be feared and respected. With only Piko and Iroha knowing that she was my slave all thought it was quite strange that she requested me and her to speak by ourselves. I nodded my head, accepting Luka's private talk. Iroha held out her hand demanding money from Luka who complied without a second thought.

"I don't like Luka hanging out with my Len." Miki whispered crossing her arms leaving the room.

"Len should dump your fucking ass." Miku said glowering at Miki.

Once everyone left Luka dropped her sweet act to looking fierce like usual. I knew she wasn't here to check up on me like a good student council member. Her fists were tightened as she spoke to me.

"You son of a bitch! Getting your admirers to do your dirty work. Lily won't even look at me now." She clenched her teeth.

"She needed to be taught a lesson just like you. I didn't want to hurt Lily, she was a nice girl, but she asked for it when she dared to challenge me." I said leaning back casually on the pile of pillows I had on my bed.

"You think you can do whatever you want, don't you. You're a brat! I'll make you pay Kagamine." She was livid, her face as red as a cherry.

Her threat almost made me laugh. I would have too, if my throat didn't ache so badly. Luka never ceased to amaze me. She really did believe she could stop me. Gotta appreciate her determination. Still, she needed to be broken. It was becoming a hassle to deal with her. Her intelligence could find a way to counter my plans.

"How are you going to stop me Luka? You've got no one. Lily's out of the question. She's in counseling for another week. Rin has you precious Gakupo. Both of you used to talk a lot, but now look at you. He's not crawling on your leg anymore. You're shit out of luck and you can't do anything." I watched her shake with aggravation and frustration.

"I'll never forgive you." Luka said with her bangs covering her eyes before turning towards the door, there was nothing left to say.

"Never asked for forgiveness in the first place. Be gone." I made sure to say that just as she opened the door.

It must have taken total concentration to not come back and beat me. Already gears were turning in my head on how I could get rid of her. Maybe I could frame her for something and get her expelled. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. Not long after Luka left Miki and Miku barged into my room viciously fighting with each other. Piko came in shortly nearing my bed and getting into a combat stance. These are absolutely _not _the right conditions to get better.

"I should be the one to do it! I'm his girl!" Miki screamed, pulling Miku's pigtails hard.

"Shut up! We all know you're just a clingy, insecure, whiny bitch! You don't deserve him!" Miku screamed back biting Miki's arm.

"What's going on here?" I asked Piko as the two girls brawled, both rolling on the floor.

"It was Akaito's idea Len-sama. He said the quickest way to get rid of your cold was to kiss you. Now everyone in the house is fighting for your lips. Even the other maids and butlers have joined the scuffle. Iroha's making a fortune off this by the way. She's supplying them with weapons." Piko answered and I immediately thought I was in Satan's lair.

What fresh hell is this? My house has become a warzone, a battleground, how could I possibly rest. This must be because I'm so evil, it's nothing but karma, well screw it. I'd have to flee before it's too late. I didn't even step one foot out of the bed without hearing the screeches and the sound of things breaking. Shit, my house was being abused. If they were breaking shit then Mom and Dad would be so pissed off.

"That kiss is mine!" Miki and Miku screamed in unison.

"No way. Len-sama belongs to me! I'll protect him." Piko declared jumping the girls. When it came to me he had no qualms of hitting the opposite gender.

"I don't belong to anyone! Get out of my room, all of you!" I shouted.

I kinda felt bad for Miki and Miku. Going up against Piko was like suicide. He was like a trained assassin. Miki and Miku had to temporarily truce in order to gang up on Piko. As those three continued to wrestle Iroha kicked down my door pointing her finger at me. Being Rin's servant she could hardly give a damn about me which is why she sold me out to some insane fans.

"There he is!" Iroha that wench said smirking slyly.

"Oh, Len I've dreamed of kissing you!" Some girl said with hearts in her eyes.

"I'm so glad boys can enter this battle too!" Some guy squeaked in delight.

"Stay away! He's mine!" Gumi yelled.

"Quit hogging him!" Others began to fill up the room.

Shit on my life. How can I, the King of Awesome Len Kagamine, be treated like a prize? It's embarrassing. My peers are total dumbasses, damn them all to hell. I hope they rot. I was about to say something to the hordes of people attacking one another, let them know my opinion on things, but ended up thinking fuck it. Fuck my friends who found my suffering interesting. Fuck Iroha counting all the cash she made today. Fuck Piko for thinking of personal gain than taking care of me. Fuck Leon and Lola who suck as babysitters. Fuck my parents for leaving me with incompetent people. Fuck everyone here jumping like rabbits to kiss me at the time I'm weak and can't defend myself.

Especially big fuck to Rin for ditching me. I should be worrying about this whole ordeal, but I'm sick. So I'm going to let my medicine work, get comfortable, close my eyes, and sleep. This would take a while. Man, this is the worst, but most eventful weekend of my entire life.**  
**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I was in a world unknown to me. Some place foreign though I haven't left Japan. Young Rin Kagamine was in….Otaku Land! Peculiar antisocial people with no life surrounded a socially accepted person like me. Damn Len for not being here with me. It was odd. They talked of things I had no idea about. When's the next Final Fantasy game? The latest chapter of Naruto came out. Tokyo Mew Mew or Pretty Cure. The unimaginable horror.

"We've got your cosplay Rin!" Dell merrily threw me a bag.

Shit, in order to survive this I'd have to become one of them. Dejectedly I put on this monstrosity of an outfit. I was in some stupid maid outfit from some anime about an alien that hails from Planet of Maids that wants to serve her master. Ugh, I despise Dell-sensei with a passion. Fittingly enough that chain smoking freak Dell was cosplaying as my 'master'.

Meiko was cosplaying as Major from Ghost in the Shell. Kaiko was San from Princess Mononoke. Gakupo was a samurai from Rurouni Kenshin. Kaito was Ikuto from Shugo Chara! Tei surprisingly was dressed like Inuyasha. Here I was, a part of their group by force. I hope Len was having a swell time at home.

"You look cute Rin." Gakupo complimented me.

"Thanks." I said feeling my heart twist.

"I have a matter I'd like to discuss with you on Rin. It's about Luka and me." He said smiling.

"Don't worry, Luka-senpai will fall head over heels for you." I reassured him giving him a pat on the back.

"That's not what I'm worried about." He said seriously all of a sudden.

I raised my eyebrow. What did he mean by that? He was all pushy on if he'd get his dream girl Luka. What was this thing he was worried about? I opened my mouth to speak, but Kaiko grabbed my arm pulling me away somewhere else. Kaiko was very energetic. She practically bounced up and down like a kid in a candy store. Conventions were her home.

"Rin, let's buy some manga!" She had a sparkle in her eyes when she saw the romance/horror manga.

"Kaiko, wait a bit." I said yanking my arm away. I needed to hear what Gakupo was talking about.

When I turned to see him the purple haired samurai disappeared. Fuck. When I went back to where Kaiko was the girl was running around on the other side trying to get a limited edition DVD of the Gundam Series all the way from season one. With nowhere else to go I went to sit down in hopes of seeing someone I knew. This skimpy maid outfit was so tight and too short. I felt like my ass was exposed to the world. How did I not look like some whore. I'll never know. My eyes became slits upon seeing some lame unattractive geek eye me like a piece of meat.

The strong murderous feeling rose in my stomach. Like someone like him had a chance with me, it was pathetic. I ate pocky, sipped some orange juice, and watched cosplayers compete in competitions ranging from AMVs to best dressed and other stuff in order to not die of boredom. About ten minutes later I spotted Dell ogling scantily clad women. Ugh, men. I would have gone over to him, but saw Meiko and Kaito instead waving me over.

"Rinny darling we've come up with a band name finally!" Meiko sung, her voice sounding pleasant.

"Really now?" I asked feigning interest.

I almost forgot about the band. I mean sometimes we would practice whenever we had the free time; Meiko, Kaito, Mikuo, and me. We already had devoted fans that couldn't wait until we performed. Next Saturday night we'd do our own little concert in the school's auditorium. I blackmailed Len so he'd come and see it.

"The name Meiko and I agreed on is BADASS." Kaito said looking pleased.

"Hmm…sounds good. It's got a ring to it." I thought it explained our group perfectly.

When they went off in ranting about things I didn't care about I began searching for an exit. Dell-sensei didn't necessarily say I had to stay for the entire thing right. Meiko had seen a 'who's the strongest woman' contest and rushed over to prove her strength. Kaito tried to go after her, but fangirls swarmed him like bees to honey because his cosplay was so sensual. It seemed like I was alone. That was good; no one could stop me as I left. Walking fast to the exit somebody snatched my wrist.

"Excuse me miss, may I take your picture?" A nerd asked me.

He looked gross. Thick glasses, pimply face, bad breath, the whole nine yards. He wasn't even dressed like anything, just in normal clothes. The way he looked at me, up and down like some rapist, no way would I let this loser get a picture of me even if it meant my life. Not to mention the guy looked about twenty years older than me.

"Let go child predator." I growled readying my leg to kick him.

"Come on just one pic." The guy begged squeezing my wrist.

"Ow!" It really hurt when he did that.

For a loser he wasn't weak. I couldn't loosen his grip at all. He was adamant on getting that picture and something else from me. There were many people. No one noticed this guy was pestering me. His perverse grin went from ear to ear as I tried to get away. I need a hero or something. This guy was a icky.

"You look really sexy in that." He leaned into me more.

"Ew." I literally had to hold back throwing up.

Then out of the blue Tei came to save me. She was holding a large knife, had a frightening look on her face, and an ominous aura. The guy had pee dripping down his leg. She scared the shit out of him. Automatically he let go of my wrist. Tei looked mighty angry that I was getting harassed.

"Listen pal, if my sister-in-law doesn't want to then leave or I shall peel off your fingernails, chop off your tongue, and cut off your balls. Then I'll feed you to starving dogs that have known  
the taste of human flesh." Tei threatened.

I watched in awe as the guy pushed passed people in order to leave the dark presence of the psychopath Sukone Tei. Since she said sister-in-law she has no doubt that'll I'll help her get with Len. I gave her a grateful smile, eager to get her attention off my visible shivering from fear. She nearly made me pee myself.

"Kagamine-san, if you have any problems you can call me." She offered before looking senseless. "That is if you make Len like me. If you don't it's your head!"

"Please don't kill me!" I don't know why, but the words just came out like vomit.

Tei looked confused. Then she realized she let me know she could kill me at any second if I failed her. She made an apologetic face, grabbing both my hands, and stared me dead in the eyes with guilt in them. Her dangerous aura transformed into something normal. It was like she wasn't irrational.

"I'm so sorry. I threaten people a lot, bad habit. Let me get you a soda or some snacks. Please forgive me." Tei was desperate for my acceptance.

It wasn't because the whole school bowed down at my feet. It wasn't because I was somewhat of a dictator at school. It was because I was the sister of the guy she liked. I couldn't help, but smile. Tei was becoming dependent on me. It would only be a matter of time before anything I say she would do as if I were God. Of course if people think of me like that, who am I to correct them?

* * *

**Len's POV**

When I woke up the medicine had cured me. Carnage of the Kiss Len's Lips War was everywhere. Girls and boys lied knocked out or passed out. Miku was lying on top of Miki, both with numerous bruises. The maids and butlers mixed in with my peers. Not that much stuff was damaged, but we would need a new dinner table and a couple of vases. Neru, Akaito, and Iroha were the only spectators and thoroughly enjoyed witnessing the battle. Gumi, Teto, and other girls I got to beat up Lily were on the stairs with ripped clothes.

The lone warrior that defeated the rest was none other than Piko himself. Some blood was on him, but I chose to ignore that. It didn't matter to me that he won one bit, after all my cold went away, miracle medicine did wonders on that while I slept. Too bad. All that violence for nothing.

"I…haha…win Len-sama. Your lips are mine." He said with hollow eyes.

Slowly he walked toward me. I could tell he was probably sore from all that roughhousing. Iroha looked bored and chose to count her money again. Neru took out her phone ready to take a picture of the boy on boy kiss. I shook my head. No way was I letting Piko kiss me. It just wasn't going to happen.

"Sorry Piko, but I'm not sick anymore." I said as Piko neared me.

"I…went through hell to earn the right to kiss you…you will not go without puckering up." Piko said grimly.

"Oh, shit." I muttered realizing there was no way out of this.

Then as if God answered my prayers Neru's phone slipped out of her hand when she flipped it open too fast. The device flew up in the air and was falling downward to me. Akaito, being her boyfriend, attempted to get the phone back for her since it was, as we all know, Neru's life. This was a good distraction since Piko wanted to see if Akaito got it before it fell to the ground in  
pieces.

Well, Akaito did get it, but it didn't seem like God helped me, but Lucifer did. Akaito, who's taller and weighs more than me, ended up landing on top of me causing us both to fall to the ground. What happened next was a 'Are you Shitting me' or 'Are you fucking serious' moment. Somehow, in an unlikely event of circumstances, Akaito and I ended up kissing. Take a dump on my life why don't ya.

"No, my kiss! I won it fair and square!" Piko cried out.

"Eyah, Len you bastard! Get your nasty lips off my Akaito!" Neru shrieked.

"OH MA GOD! I'm gonna throw up!" Akaito yelled gagging and holding his mouth.

"T-Toothbrush! Toothpaste! Mouthwash! I've kissed a boy and I didn't like it!" I screamed flailing my arms around.

"Oh, you guys are overreacting. It's not like Len and Akaito slept together. Now that is something to cry about." Iroha said.

We all turned to her. Neru made fists and so did the rest of us. If it wasn't for Iroha making this stupid war for my lips none of this would have happened. Nekomura was going to die tonight. She didn't notice us coming towards her with ticked off expressions until she looked up. A sweat drop easily formed.

"Oh, guys can't we be civil about this. It's just a kiss, right?" Iroha started to look concerned.

"You're going down, motherfucker!" Neru yelled.

"Get that cat freak!" Akaito charged.

"Prepare to breathe your last breath!" Piko jumped on her.

"Ah, stop, no, I'm sorry, I'll pay you to stop this, please!" Iroha yelped in pain.

While they did that I went to brush my teeth for about thirty minutes. The taste of peppers was etched on my tongue. I'm about to pass out.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

When Tei went to get me a soda I was reconsidering leaving the convention. I got used to it and it was fucking amazing. A total blast. I got Otakus all wrong. They know how to have a good time. Kaiko and Kaito came up to me with a bunch of stuff they got. Toys, video games, DVDs, and food. It made up this being the worst weekend ever.

"Rin, you're like a love guru right?" Kaiko asked me chewing on her pocky.

"Yup." I confidently said reading through a couple of pages of Ouran High.

"Well, Kaiko and me have people we like you to help us with." Kaito said blushing.

"Tell me who it is." I said cracking my knuckles, my work is never done.

"I really like Meiko." Kaito whispered as he averted his eyes.

"And I like Iroha." Kaiko's words surprised me.

"Wow, Kaiko I didn't know you swung that way." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Iroha only seems to look at you though, Rin. I'll never get her attention." Kaiko looked down at the ground.

"Shion siblings do not fret. I shall be your Cupid." I said nodding my head.

"Thanks Rin, you're the best!" They shouted and gave me a bone crushing hug before leaving when they saw ice cream being sold.

I smiled watching them go off into the distance as I took a seat on a bench. Today was turning out to be unexpected. My maid cosplay barely bothered me now. Things were looking up. I felt  
someone sit next to me. It was Gakupo. He was munching on an eggplant, those things are terrible raw, he's as bad as the leek loving Hatsunes. A smile was dancing on his lips. We sat in silence for a few minutes. The convention was starting to end. People were leaving or buying last minute things. Soon the anime club would regroup.

"Let's go to the photo booth and take a picture Rin." Gakupo suggested.

I agreed. What harm would it do? He is my fake boyfriend after all. We went in the small booth. It smelled stale in there, but the various pictures we could take were fascinating. We chose the background of the beach and began taking photos. We made silly faces, looked serious, and pretended to be a romantic and platonic couple. We were having fun until Gakupo said something to shatter it.

"Rin Kagamine you're a bitch." Gakupo indiscriminately said.

"W-what?" I didn't predict this at all.

"You're a heartless, selfish, manipulative bitch. You feed off people's negativity and take pleasure in other's agony, a revolting human being who acts like they're a saint when they're a wicked soul." Gakupo said without looking spiteful.

"Excuse me? Where's this coming from?" I couldn't believe he said that to me. Does he know who I am?

"I've always known how you are, I'm the student council president sent by the faculty to stop you and Len, you know. I can't believe you thought I was dumb enough to think you were a kind person."

How is this happening? Wasn't Gakupo an idiot that had a strange attraction to Luka?

"I do admit your services helped me a great deal in getting Luka to finally look at me. I thank you for that. Now, I think I'll breakup with you. You've served your purpose." Bastard.

"You don't get to breakup with me. I breakup with boys, not you! Fucker!" I couldn't stand his haughty attitude.

"Face it Rin. You got played. You thought I was Mr. Nice Guy, which I am, to those who don't pretend to be something they're not. Now that Luka's looking at me you're not needed. Go ruin  
someone's life so I can go and stop you."

Shit, Gakupo Kamui was a poisonous snake. He tricked me. He made me think he was stupid. That fucking genius. He only hung out with me to win Luka over and then wait to throw me out like garbage. I just used him for popularity so I could be equal to Len and Miki's relationship. He fooled me. He knew my other intentions and I hadn't seen it. I was completely unaware. I  
thought I had control, but I didn't, he did.

"Tell Len that he better release Luka soon from his hold too, or drastic measures will be taken. I also don't like him with my cousin Gumi. That's definitely a reason to fuck him up." He still  
kept smiling.

"By the way Rin. I can see things others can't, I'm really observant, so I'll let you know now, you should fall out of love with your brother. Incest is nasty." Gakupo was a mastermind.

He was watching Len and mine's every move. I had been played.

* * *

**Well, how do you like Gakupo calling Rin out? **

**Also, poor Len for getting kissed by Akaito accidentally. **

**Let me know what you think. **

**I'm back!**

**Bye**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sibling Rivalry**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Mom and Dad still hadn't returned from their trip. Somehow they earned another day at their lovey dovey hotel and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. What Gakupo said about liking Len really struck me. I wasn't used to being on the losing side. Rin Kagamine always fucking wins and no purple haired punkass bitchass motherfucker named Gakupo Kamui shall ruin my streak. I didn't notice that my house was a hot mess or Len brushing his teeth more than usual when I got back.

Revenge was on my mind. Iroha had prepared my bath sensing I wasn't myself. She had already placed out my shampoo, conditioner, soap, towel, and other bathing items. Customary for a Kagamine maid Iroha was sitting close to the tub awaiting any orders from me.

"Something troubling you?" She asked as I undressed.

"Gakupo is a formidable opponent." I said dipping into the warm bubbly water.

"May I inquire why you think that?" Iroha began to light candles with pleasant aromas to make me more comfortable.

I told her the details and she immediately helped me devise a plan. She put anyone on her hit list if they dared to call me a bitch, no matter how true it was. Still, I could tell she didn't like the idea of Len and me falling for each other either. It didn't matter what she thought, she was just a _servant _anyways.

"Gakupo is very protective of his little cousin Gumi Megpoid. She's infatuated with Len, completely blinded by love. If we tell her Gakupo's threatening to take her beloved down she'll hate him." Iroha said.

"I think I could get Dell-sensei to change Gakupo's grades. Student council members need to maintain A's and B's. One C could get them banned from meetings until it's brought back up." My mind was producing devilish thoughts now.

We were brainstorming with ease. I could taste victory on the tip of my tongue. I leaned back in the tub. The warm water was soothing my nerves making me calm like my normal self. Iroha's eyes lit up with realization and she came up with a brilliant, amazing idea.

"We could have Piko rough him up a bit. He is a trained martial artist. He'll want to do it too since Len's name was mentioned also."

I hadn't fathomed that Piko would be interested. Then again he is a servant for my family and must obey whatever the family commands. No one's ever rebelled once Piko stepped in. It was like the boy murdered people's faith. He absolutely had no remorse for anything and only cares about three things; himself, the Kagamine household, and Len.

"You're great Iroha." I smiled wickedly, we had a plan.

"Just a thing I do." She replied matching my smile.

I told her she could leave and she left my orange cotton robe behind. I dried myself off and put on the robe. When I went to the kitchen to get something to eat I spotted Len. Thinking about Gakupo's words I tapped my twin on the shoulder. He looked at me with a curious look.

"Just letting you know, Gakupo and I are over, and he knows about the incest." I said watching his face pale.

* * *

**Len's POV**

"Did you hear? Rin and Gakupo are broken up."

"OMG, someone must have cheated."

"Personally they didn't look good together anyway. Luka's better."

"Are you kidding? GakuRin forever!"

Gosh, gossip was annoying. Everyone had no lives. It sucked today because it was Monday which is generally bothersome. Who wants to do anything after doing nothing all weekend? Monday was particularly upsetting for me since I had to escort the Kagene twins around school. As expected they gained popularity.

"The ravened haired boy, Rei I think, totally hot!"

"Her name's Rui right? She's super cute!"

"The Kagamine's are still better!"

"Kagene twins can step up and take the school King and Queen Position easy."

It was hard not to notice my fan girls melting upon seeing Rei. That asshole. He wore a stoic face, not paying much attention to people. Rui would friendly wave and smile politely. I can't believe they're transferring here. Shit, I wanted to drown them. When we neared a vending machine we took a break of touring. Rei bought a drink, sipping occasionally. He refused to speak to me. Not like I cared, his voice would have made me stick my foot up his ass.

In his delusional mind I wasn't important, only Rin was. He's not getting anywhere near my twin. Rui, shockingly, was more talkative than her brother. She unconditionally loved the school, but commented on how she could poke out the eyes of the girls ogling Rei.

"Len, how many girls are like that?" She asked me.

"Lots." I responded then saw a girl with silver white hair.

I thought it was Haku, but it was Sukone Tei. She had an immense blush on her face as she came up to me. Obviously she was shy, her eyes looking for anything except me, but Rin told me to stay cautious around her. I had to be on guard with this one.

"H-hi Len." Tei whispered, twiddling her fingers together.

"Hey." I said keeping a safe distance.

Rui, who I learned later was big fan of first impressions, began to greet Tei. It totally backfired and became a complete fucking disaster.

"Hello, I'm Rui Kagene." Tei's face morphed into pure rage.

"Was I talking to you dumbass?" Tei snapped eying Rui.

Whoa, she wasn't like that a minute ago. Rui's happiness faltered. Rei's eyes drifted to the situation. This was not going to end well. Not good. Gotta leave.

"Bitch, have you heard of manners?" Rui challenged, placing her hands on her hips.

I grabbed Rui's hand and Rei's arm. Quickly I turned from Tei before she could commit a crime.

"Bye Tei!" I yelled running away with the Kagene twins.

Close one.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Ah…Mikuo…Don't stop!" I moaned rolling my head back in ecstasy.

"Does it feel that good Rin?" Mikuo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, your hands are magic." I said smirking at him.

"T-thanks." He flushed, looking away fast.

Mikuo was so skilled….in foot massages. Ha, I know what you thought, suckers. It was lunchtime and we were on the roof alone. I'd already eaten and managed to avoid Gakupo all morning. Teal haired lover boy over here was thrilled when he heard the news of me being single.

"Rin, when are we ever going to go on a date?" That dreaded question finally popped up showing its ugly head.

Hmm, at least he was handsome. Let's see how I can control him. Oh, I've got it!

"Baby, there's this movie I'm dying to see." I said sweetly.

"I'll take you this weekend! My treat, don't pay a thing!" He sure was eager.

Mikuo started to talk about things I could care less about. I just nodded to give him the impression that I was listening. Suddenly Tei kicked down the door making Mikuo and I jump out of our skins. At first I thought she was going to kill me. I did some shit – tascular things in my past.

"Rin, I need to talk to you." Tei begged looking quite desperate.

"Of course." I said in the most composed voice I could muster.

Tei glared viciously at Mikuo. He began to tremble, I couldn't blame him. I gave Mikuo a reassuring look, letting him know I wasn't about to die.

"Leave." Tei hissed at the boy.

He dashed out like a runaway slave. Tei had that effect of scaring people enough to make them shit themselves. I gulped. What did she want? Usually I would call her if I wanted to speak.

"I think I scared Len off when I swore at Rui." She said.

I wasn't going to even ask what that was about. She looked miserable, to the brink of tears almost. It was a nauseating sight. I don't understand how people think crying is adorable when it isn't. The only thing good about crying, my personal opinion, is that I get a good laugh out of it.

"Tei, calm down. Do you know the wonders of makeup?" I asked, sounding upbeat.

I'm not going to lie, Tei's a gorgeous girl, but damn could she resemble Godzilla sometimes. She hung on my every word, fascinated by my 'love' advice. When I was done explaining she gave me a bear hug. After that she left feeling rejuvenated. Sighing in relief I checked my phone for the time. Twenty minutes left until lunch ended. I guess I could take a quick nap.

Making myself cozy I shut my eyes.

* * *

**Len's POV**

Once I showed the Kagene twins around Luka took them back. I couldn't help, but want to punch her in the face when she gave me a smug look. She thought she won just because Gakupo got some dirt on me. Lunchtime still had a few minutes on it, I could fool around, blow some steam. Miku had texted me to come over to some empty classroom where she wanted to discuss something. Apparently Rin's best friend had rounded up my entire harem. I assumed they'd gotten respect for themselves and would torture me, but that wasn't the case.

"We've all talked and agreed. We vote you should dump Miki." Miku said sternly.

"Oh." I said, this was a surprise indeed.

"She doesn't get you like we do. You deserve better, like one of us." Haku piped up.

"Do I now?" Never did I anticipate any of them saying this to me ever in my life.

"Lenny, you can still have a girlfriend, but she's got to be willing to share with us." Miku suggested, earning nods from the others.

"Yeah. Maybe you can pick one of us and then we all get turns being your girl!" Teto beamed.

I thought about it for a minute. If this was their idea I could use it to my advantage. Miki had long overdue her purpose and it was time to let go. She was terribly tiresome. My eyes searched for a green haired girl that could help me succeed in my diabolical thoughts.

"Fine, I'll dump Miki." I told them while seeing their overjoyed faces.

"Who's going to be your girlfriend?" They all asked, in hopes it would be one of them.

"The first girl that'll replace Miki starting tomorrow is….Gumi." I wasted no time in my decision.

They all congratulated and cheered for her. Gumi ran up to me with open arms. I accepted her hug, hiding my scheming expression. She didn't know that she was just a pawn. Gakupo had declared war and I was bringing it. I left the room telling them I had to find Rin. I didn't see her that much since this morning before classes. My twin senses tingled leading me to the roof where Rin peacefully napped.

It looked like she was there for a while. Leaning down to observe her features I saw her hair was a mess, she snored quite loudly, and her lips looked enticing. The scent of her perfume filled my nose as a breeze passed by. It occurred to me that we haven't touched since that day she told me she liked Rei and when we slept in her room. My hand grazed her cheeks, her skin was so soft. Fuck whatever Gakupo says, I'll always love Rin more than any other girl. Tempted I kissed her. It was short, not enough to make her stir, but enough to make butterflies in my stomach.

I took it upon myself to wake her afterwards. It was an effective way guaranteed to get quick results. Switching out of lover's mode I became a brother again and kicked her in her side. She screamed from minor pain, her hands clutching where I kicked. Blue eyes flew open to glower at me.

"Len, you bastard!" She shrieked as I ran away, knowing all too well the Wrath of Rin.

She chased after me. It was nice to have the girl of your dreams following you, even if it was different circumstances.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Stupid Len." I murmured under my breath.

Iroha stood next to me. We were waiting for Len and the gang to come. School was out and they wanted to lollygag around. People came up to me asking me to confirm that Gakupo and I were through, like it was any of their damn business. They believed I had someone else, which was partially true. Len and Rei plagued my mind all the time.

"Kaito and Meiko said they wanted you to go over the lyrics to Meltdown, I Like You I Love You, and The World is Mine." Iroha said, reading off a list.

"Ok, I'll practice." I said offhandedly and then my attention went straight to Rei when he came out the doors.

Of course he was with that sorry excuse of a girl Rui. He looked over at me and grinned. I beckoned him over, ignoring the glare his sister sent me as she trailed behind Rei closely.  
When he came by Iroha had scowled and stuck out her tongue at Rui which made the girl's face turn crimson with fury.

"Hey Rin." He said in his sultry voice that enhanced his hotness.

"Hi. Was your first day here nice?" I asked harmoniously.

"If you count a pissed off Len, then it was decent." He said, his eyes turning hard remembering my brother.

"Come on Rei! Let's go home!" Rui whined while pulling on his arm.

I cut my eyes at her. She needed to go and learn her place when the big kids are talking. Rei gave an apologetic look. That's when I figured him all out. He was a guy who adored his twin dearly, but found it difficult to score a date with a girl. His gentlemen like ways could easily get him laid if that atrocity of a sister left him alone.

"Rei!" I am going to cut that bitch's face is she complains one more time.

"Wait a minute please." Rei had to be the King of Tolerance because I would've have committed a crime.

"Let's walk home together Rei." I suggested.

Before Rei thought about it and Rui could object I looked at Iroha. She nodded, understanding where I was getting at. My clever little maid held Rui for me as I grabbed Rei's arm and led him away from his screaming sister. We had to get away from that disturbance so we ran. I dragged him to a safe distance before walking like normal.

Usually I wouldn't chase after a guy, but Rei was an exception. Besides it was Len's fault for making me wait so long. I was too busy catching my breath that it shocked me when I heard laughter. Looking back at Rei I saw him laughing wholeheartedly, tears in his eyes.

"You're something else Rin. Truly fucking fantastic!" He took my hand into his.

"Tell me something I don't know." I said smiling.

"Most girls meet my sis and run, but you fight back." Aw, isn't that sweet.

"Well, she can't keep you a virgin forever." He blushed when I said that.

"Sorry that I haven't popped my cherry yet, ok. You must have tons of experience." I couldn't stop myself from giggling at that.

"We're in the same boat Rei." He smiled and squeezed my hand harder.

It happened so fast. A drop of water fell down and the next thing you know the baby blue sky turned into a stormy gray. Out of nowhere it was raining cats and dogs making Rei and me soaking wet instantly. We took shelter under one of those roofed bus stops. No one was there, but us. My hair clung to my face while he wrung out his shirt. Fuck, the weatherman said nothing about this.

"Pretty shitty." Rei said with a cynical smile.

"Shitty indeed." I agreed looking for any signs of this being a light shower.

Black, thick clouds hovered above. Sounds of thunder boomed. Lightning cracked the sky. We'd be here for a while. I looked over at Rei. His physique was pure eye candy. I admit that I really might have fallen for him. When Len got jealous I was happy. It was always me who was green with envy. I hated Len actually. I hated him so much. He never knew that he caused me grief every single day.

I couldn't stand Len calling girls so late at night. I felt betrayed when he dated Miki, making her an official girlfriend. I got repulsed that he slept with anyone willing. All my life Len was under my control. At first he didn't even want to play these despicable games on people with me. But he cared about me so much, wanted to please me, he slowly became a monster, my other half. Then it changed when high school came around. Things always change at that time.

He drifted from me even though he claimed we were inseparable. He was around girls that took my place by his side. I would smile, make jokes, and do anything to keep his explorations off my mind. I guess back then I had some sort of attraction to Len. I was just lying about it to myself. I mean maybe Gakupo's right, incest is nasty, it shouldn't exist. It's disgusting and frowned upon by the world.

You guys know who I am. My reputation is my life. If it means denying my true feelings then so be it.

"Rin?" Rei had stared at me this whole time I hadn't spoken.

"Yes?" I asked realizing that we were together.

"I know it's sudden, but I really like you." He looked serious with a touch of anxious added in.

The rain poured harder. He leaned in closer to me, our breaths practically on each other's faces. I was hypnotized by his eyes. They were displaying a hell of a lot of emotions. I couldn't bring myself to look away. I should have because I know if I didn't I'd sink into an endless abyss of hopelessness. I should have run from him.

"I was wondering if you can be my girlfriend. I've never felt like this about anyone. You make me want to do things I never considered."

In that moment, that split second, I imagined Len. I saw Rei's eyes and hair turn blue and blonde. His voice went high just like my brother's. I'd have to tell Len to call off the seduction battle though it hadn't gotten a chance to start. I didn't want Len to suffer under Gakupo's threat. From now on Rin Kagamine will not love Len Kagamine. She will not think about him in that way anymore. I'll pretend I'm over him. I'll pretend to like Rei.

I was lying to myself, I didn't love Rei, I loved him for reminding me of the boy I can't legally have. The boy that broke my heart with his promiscuous lifestyle, tormenting my soul, I wanted revenge on him. I loved Len, but I wanted him to pay for doing that to me. I wanted revenge.

Rei kissed me and I kissed back.

* * *

**Len's POV**

I'm breaking up with you." I said clearly in a desolate hallway.

"What? You've got to be kidding me. I love you!" Miki shook her head in disbelief.

The reason it was taking the gang and I so long to meet Rin and Iroha was because Miki was having a breakdown. I confess, it might have been a little cruel to Miki that I dumped her with all my friends in front of her face. Neru was texting and rolling her eyes as Miki cried. Akaito was listening to his music. Piko and Mikuo were discussing video games and Miku hung on me giving Miki a 'you lost' look.

"You bastard! You've treated me like shit and now you do this!" Miki had tears running down her eyes dropping to the floor, her body shook, and she barely stood up.

"Do us all a favor Miki and walk away with what little dignity you have left. It was nice while it lasted, but all good things come to an end. So long sweetheart." I said waving goodbye at her as I left.

Miki's legs buckled as she called for me. She thought we could work things out. My friends either gave her a look of apathy, irritation, or pity. In ways this was how we all got along. We all could give a rat's ass about others, including ourselves sometimes. We liked to cause pain simply because it was easy to do. Walking down the hall I saw that it was raining. Shit, I don't have an umbrella. Miku was getting unbearable with the touchy feely stuff so I gently pushed her off.

Starting tomorrow Gumi would be my official open relationship girlfriend. That'll also be the day I decide to seduce Rin finally. My friends thought this was the right time to fuck with each other. For some reason they couldn't ever agree on being quiet. There were lots of rivals in my group of friends. For example, Neru and Miku are enemies, but good friends. Whenever Miku says anything to Neru though, she usually wants to start something out of boredom.

"Neru, don't you think you should smile more? You'd look really cute if you smile instead of a looking like a man." Miku said falling into step with the blonde.

"Oh, I already know I look cute unlike you Miku. You smile all the time and still look like a butterface." Neru smirked and Miku glared.

"What's a butterface?" Mikuo asked looking genuinely curious.

"A girl who's got the perfect body. Nice ass and boobs and hips, but her face. Get it? Butterface." Akaito explained and Mikuo appeared enlightened.

"Well, at least I'm not constantly getting suspended or into fights like you Neru. I'm a respectable lady." Miku deliberately looked over Neru's school uniform the blonde intentionally made indecent.

"Respectable lady, please. At least I'm not dickriding on Len." Neru watched with pleasure as Miku hissed.

"What's dickriding mean?" Mikuo asked not understanding this fight of words at all.

"It's when you ride someone's dick, not meant to be confused with sexual activity. It's like, 'Len-sama you're so cool. You're a God! I worship you and am currently working on developing some religious scriptures for you cause you're a prophet like Moses. No matter what you do you're alright in my book, even if you become a child molester or rapist cause you're fucking awesome'." Piko described.

"The term can also apply for girls even though they don't have dicks." Akaito said.

"In that sense the term can change to whipped, mostly used for guys though who do anything for a girl in hopes of getting some." Piko went further in depth with it.

"I hope all that texting gets you arthritis!" Miku growled, disgruntled at the fact that she was losing.

"Hey, don't hate what you can't imitate, Miku the sweet goody girl wearing the expired hairdo of pigtails. Who fuck where's that in high school in this day and age?" Neru's comebacks were vicious.

Neru and Miku still went at it with each other until Miku mentioned she had to get to a sale at some store. Then Neru noticed that she also had to get to the same sale and they started to talk about clothes like they were the best of friends. Ugh, girls are weird. If I were the judge I'd say Miku got her ass handed to her on a silver plate with a fork by Neru. Whatever, as long as it was somewhat quiet now.

Iroha was waiting for us by the doors with no Rin. That was odd. There was a scratch on her cheek.

"What happened?" Piko asked her.

"Dumb bitch Rui clawed my face when I held her back." Iroha answered.

"From doing what?" Neru asked interested. She was always up for a fight.

"She was going after Rin and Rei. They walked home together. Then she went apeshit on me and ran after them. Next time I see her I'll fuck her up so both her eyes look different ways." Iroha said through clenched teeth.

No. This can't be. It's not like Rin will do something right. Better yet Rei shouldn't touch her right. Suddenly my phone vibrated. It was a text from somebody I didn't know. How did this mysterious person even get my number? I looked at the text and nearly died. Rei and Rin were kissing….passionately.

I felt my heart rip. I wanted to kill Rei. Everyone turned to me when they saw how my expression drastically changed.

"Len-sama, you're crying."

Rin, how could you do this to me? I love you. Screw Gakupo, Rei's going down.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter. **

**Too bad for Len huh, and Rin is seriously making a mistake.**

**Ah, well the next chapter will be loads of fun, here's some clues – Leon and Lola, Rinta and Lenka, Gakupo and Luka, and another new vocaloid pops up**

**Until then**

**Bye**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sibling Rivalry**

* * *

**Len's POV**

I locked myself in my room that night when I got back. That picture of Rin and Rei on my phone kissing haunted me. I was astounded. The one girl I actually desired was playing hard to get and it was tearing me apart. All my life things came easy to me. If I like a girl she'd fall for me with no difficulties. I knew I was attractive and used it to get whatever I wanted. Being spoiled was something I was proud of. Now it's biting me in the ass.

In my bed I hugged my pillow to my chest hard. Staring up at the ceiling I lied down on my back refusing to move. Iroha called for me to eat at dinner. Piko had made my bath. Leon and Lola tried to be responsible for once and attempted to coax me out of the room. I ignored them all. I told them I wanted to be alone.

Closing my eyes I remembered how I rudely dumped Miki. This must be what she felt like during our relationship. It was making me feel remorseful. Could it be karma? Sighing I heard the sound of my room being broken into, not unusual as it was before, but still pretty fucking annoying. The loud noise was coming from the vent for air conditioning in my ceiling that burst open. Suddenly, Piko fell down like he was some ninja, landing on his feet like a cat. No one ever entered my room normally. He looked up at me, eyes glaring, and I felt a shiver up my spine from the cold look he gave.

"Piko?" I asked raising my eyebrow confused.

"Len-sama, why are you not eating your dinner or taking a bath? It's not like you at all." Piko asked sternly, like an irritated mother.

I sighed. My heart ached even more now that he asked that question. Discussing Rin was painful. I tried pretending that I didn't give a shit about her, but who was I kidding. The girl made me depressed. I mean I was freaking _crying_. I nearly burst into a fresh batch of tears when Rin came back home and didn't say anything to anybody, ignoring even me. How could I talk to Piko about this without sounding like a sissy, a pussy, a bitch?

"It's…it's about Rin. I saw her kiss Rei." I mumbled, looking away from him as I spoke, uncomfortable with the situation. Piko rolled his eyes, a 'are you shitting me' expression on his face.

"Quit being bitchmade!" He yelled at me, I jumped, startled at his tone.

"Huh, bitchmade?" I was insulted despite the fact I had no idea what in the world 'bitchmade' meant, but I knew that it wasn't pleasant.

"It means you're made of bitch, bitching out solvable problems like a bitch, you bitch. Real men don't whine. Love is supposed to be a challenge. People will wanna take your girl. Fight for her." Wow, Piko was encouraging me.

He had given me a motivational pep talk. Why would he do that for me? He doesn't necessarily approve of my liking for Rin. Not to mention he has the hots for me. It was weird. Still it was making my depression disappear. Hmm, who knew Piko was a nice guy, considering he's just as much as a bastard like me. My loathing of him went down a notch to dislike.

"Why help me? Wouldn't you use this as an opportunity to win my vulnerable heart?" I asked and he smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, I am your servant and must make you happy at all costs. Putting my personal opinion aside I'll do anything for you Len-sama. Besides, I don't believe in getting a guy when he's weak minded, ruins the catch for me." Piko smiled.

After that display of loyalty Piko left me alone. He left me some bananas to eat since I hadn't had dinner yet. I had time to think about things now. Before I could though, my ears picked up on another sound. It was the sound of my door being picked. Only one person could do that. Rin.

She was standing in the doorway looking at me in her pink pajamas. Her eyes showed guilt as she walked in, shutting the door behind her, then locking it. I gave her room so she could crawl in my bed and lay next to me. We were silent for a few moments. Our eyes on the ceiling as time slowly went by. Whenever Rin felt guilty about something she'd come into  
my bed and talk it over with me.

"I kissed Rei." She said staring up at the ceiling still when I looked over at her, amazed she confessed so quickly.

"I know." I said and she flinched, eyes wincing at my words.

Her head turned to me. I turned to her fully now. We gazed at each other's eyes. Rin was someone I cared about the most. She was really pretty when I was looking at her. Aqua eyes like diamonds, silky blonde hair reminding me of my favorite fruit, and soft skin I was addicted to touching. I had to suck shit up and grow a pair if I wanted Rin to belong to me only.

"I broke up with Miki." I watched her as her eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm dating Rei." She whispered, looking squeamish when saying that.

Biting my lip I refrained from screaming at the thought of Rei and my sister together. Deal with it Len, that's what I chanted in my head before I went on a murderous rampage. It's not like you're single either, with me dating Gumi now.

"I'm dating Gumi." She sat up with a look of disbelief.

"Really?" I nodded my head, confirming it.

She lied back down. I didn't expect things to be like this. We should've been fighting, yelling, and accusing each other of things. Instead it was civil. It must have been out twin bond or something, because things were just too calm. Piko's words about fighting for the one you love rung in my ears. It started to make sense and I wasn't upset with Rin anymore. If anything I was upset at myself for not doing anything. I made a declaration that night.

"You know, I've been thinking… we _shouldn't_ fall for each other." Rin's voice had pierced the silence between us. What was she saying?

"If Gakupo tells the truth we'd be outcasts. Our popularity in ruins." Like I care, as long as I have you.

"Our friends would hate us. No one would like us. It's social suicide." I couldn't believe this was happening.

She thinks I give a fuck about that. Please, Len Kagamine doesn't think that's important at all. I'm not going to let Rin get out of this. It's too late now to go back. It's impossible to make things like they were. It's all changed. In an instant I hovered over her. She blushed and averted her eyes. I lowered my lips to her ears. She squirmed under the tickle of my breath slightly. My hips straddled hers, I pinned her wrists down, but it wasn't like she was struggling though. I smelled her citrusy shampoo. Intoxicating.

"Listen up Rin Kagamine, I don't plan on giving up. Unlike you I don't run away when love gets tough." She gasped when I nibbled on her ear.

Just because Rei's her latest 'for real not fake' boyfriend doesn't mean I can't steal her away. I really want Rin so I guess I'll have to fight for her. She may not know it yet, but we're destined to be together and I'm going to remind her about that. This seduction battle was not over, not by a longshot.

"I'm a winner. I'm going to win our classmates' love. I'm going to let Gakupo and Luka suffer. I'm going to win the seduction battle to claim your heart. So just sit back and watch." I said to her.

I climbed out of the bed and headed for the door to get dinner. Rin watched me entranced. Her eyes were filled with yearning and mouth was agape. It took all my might not to smirk. I should probably buy flowers for Lily and Miki. Since I'm paving my way to hell I outta receive forgiveness from those two that I wronged the most. I'm prepared to face the consequences of an incestuous relationship when it becomes public, no doubt it will. We wouldn't be able to hide it forever. Before I left I looked back at Rin.

"I love you." It came out of my mouth so naturally, no fear or qualms in my voice.

"Which kind of love? Sibling or lovers?" She asked.

"Whichever you prefer." I replied and she jumped up from the bed to me.

She grabbed both sides of my face and brought it down so I could kiss her lips. Electricity zoomed through my body, head to toe, as she pressed up against me. It was the first time Rin had initiated a kiss, definitely new and different. Her tongue darted out licking my lips feverishly. Apparently I was too slow in opening my mouth because she bit me gently and explored. Totally shocked I couldn't do a single thing. She was completely dominant. My hands went to her shoulders and pushed her away. She was panting heavily, her chest going up and down, and her expression mixed with confusion and anger. A grin broke out on my lips.

"Not so fast miss. I'm supposed to seduce you so that's what I plan on doing. You've had a taste, but the kitchen is not fully open." I said and she stomped her foot childishly.

"Oh, come on! Let's make out at least once or something. I want more than that!" I ignored her protests.

"Sorry, but you've had your fun. Now you have to wait. Consider it punishment for kissing Rei and making him your boy toy." I said and laughed when I heard her scream in aggravation.

Rin can be with any guy she wants, in the end she'll come back to me, always.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Rei was sick from being out in the rain too long which meant Rui took the day off to take care of him. So, on their second day the Kagene twins were absent. Gossip was all over the school about how Luka and Gakupo actually became a couple. Some thought that Luka stole Gakupo from me, as if. I already had a plan on how to get back at my 'ex-boyfriend'. It was called Operation: T.U.N.A.E.G.G.P.L.A.N.T.

The main idea was to find dirt on the purple and pink haired losers. With me in helping my cause were Iroha, Miku, Mikuo, and Neru. I couldn't let Len jeopardize our school status for true love. I worked too hard to gain my popularity. During lunchtime where everyone was free to wander around the school my posse and I picked the lock to the student council room. All the members had to order their food from the cafeteria so it was empty in the room. So far there wasn't anything with incriminating evidence. Gakupo was good at hiding his tracks. Fuck him and his precious slut.

"Why are we finding stuff on them again?" Miku asked looking through stacks of papers uninterested.

"Because the student council has made me and Len their target, and we need to get them before they get us." I said looking under desks and tables.

"This is so boring!" Neru complained looking on top of the bookshelf and managing to text at the same time.

"It's boring because you aren't playing around with Akaito." Miku smirked as Neru glowered at her, oh great her bitchy side's coming out.

"Shut up you leek addict. At least I have a man. You've become one of Len's whores." Neru's poisonous tongue spat before looking at her phone at an incoming text.

"Guys, stop bickering and help." I ordered through clenched teeth, goodness their infuriating.

Miku felt disheartened by Neru's comment. She's kind of sensitive, at least more sensitive than any of us. She asked Iroha if she was a whore and Iroha told her she was high class prostitute instead. Miku accepted that with a smile on her face until she realized minutes later it wasn't a compliment. Yeah, a total airhead, right. Mikuo was being the lookout, making sure no one was coming. He stood by the door looking out into the hallway intently.

"There has to be something." I murmured trying to find anything. This eggplant freak knew Len and mine's secret.

"I don't think so Rin-sama." Iroha said looking tired of searching through things.

"Yeah, Rin, we won't find anything." Neru agreed with Iroha and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Some friends you are." I mocked feeling like an idiot.

"Maybe we should leave now. Lunch will be over in twenty minutes." Miku said while rubbing her hungry stomach.

"Sure let's leave." I said and we all headed to the door before Mikuo held up his hand stopping us.

"We've got to hide. Luka and Gakupo are back." He said in a serious tone.

"What? Shit, hide guys!" I yelled and we scrambled to find someplace.

There was nowhere to hide. The tables and desks would be useless, they barely covered anyone up. We all began freaking out. Miku was bouncing up and down on her feet with a worried look on. Neru and Iroha were running around the room frantically. Mikuo was telling us they were getting closer and closer. By now if we tried to leave we'd be spotted by  
them. I scanned the room and found the perfect spot, a closet. It was tall and slender, but it'll have to do.

I directed everyone into the closet. They squeezed in first and I hopped in last. I closed the closet door before Gakupo and Luka could come inside. It was tight. My front was pressed up on the inside of the closet door and Iroha was pushed up against my back. Neru was almost suffocating in Miku's chest. Miku had to balance on one leg to give more room for Mikuo who was lying on the floor having no choice, but to look up Neru's skirt. Gosh, it was cramped.

There were little slits in the closet door which served as our main source of air and we were able to see what was going on.

"You have the papers done Luka?" Gakupo asked unbuttoning his shirt.

"Yes." Luka automatically answered unzipping her skirt.

What the fuck, why were they getting undressed? I felt Iroha cop a feel at my boobs and immediately stomped on her foot. She hissed quietly and accidentally bumped into Neru. Neru in turn fell into Miku's chest even more causing Miku to use her other leg for balance, which was suspended in the air so she could give Mikuo more room, and unintentionally landed her foot right on his crotch which ignited Mikuo to whimper noisily. This caused Gakupo and Luka to stop and look around the room.

"Did you hear something?" Luka asked looking around suspiciously.

"I thought I did. Probably nothing." Gakupo muttered before unbuckling his belt.

Then I saw something that I never thought I would. With her skirt hiked up and her sitting on the desk Luka had her legs spread open. Gakupo leaned in front of her. Under the noses of the faculty and students the vice president and president were getting it on like Donkey Kong on a fucking desk. They were fucking! Everyone's face was stunned. We were like…..watching real life porn. Honest, hardworking, tsundere Luka parting her legs for goofy, two faced, eggplant loving Gakupo. She could have done so much better.

"Ah….ngh….Gakupo!" Luka moaned.

I looked away, blood dripping from my nose, and started to feel even more awkward than before. The sounds we heard all made us have bloody noses and made the place get warmer. Me being a virgin, I gotta say this was incriminating evidence, and boy did Luka love Gakupo's eggplant if you know what I mean.

"L – Luka…you're amazing!" Gakupo grunted.

Oh, man I'm going to be sick. Class representatives have their meetings in there. They use that desk those two have just tainted. I felt the vomit climbing up my throat. Miku's face was red as a tomato. Neru seemed to be snickering, saying Luka sounds slutty. Mikuo was already getting affected in a certain area in his pants. Iroha was commenting how impressive Luka's breasts were and how Gakupo had incredible performance.

"M – Miku, you have your camera with you?" I stuttered and Miku nodded, her body shaking.

I reached for the tiny camera she barely managed to give me and cut on the recording button. Zooming in on the couple I videotaped their little _'hobby'._ Jeez, Gakupo and I only broke up for about two days and he's banging another girl already. I don't want to go into this topic in any further detail, let's just say a lot of positions in that sex book Lola showed me were being used, and damn was Luka flexible.

* * *

**Len's POV**

Rin and Iroha were mighty quiet when we were going home. It was like they saw something that scarred them for life. Oh, well, I treated it as nothing. What was more scarring was that Mom and Dad would be coming home later tonight from their trip. Until then Leon and Lola were going to give us more sex advice. As soon as Rin and I set foot in the house our cousins dragged us to the living room to talk more about things related to procreating.

"So, if you're into bondage, handcuffs are definitely the best. Just make sure that you don't lose the key or it'll be an embarrassing talk with the locksmith." Lola giggled rubbing the back of her head.

Iroha and Piko started making dinner while this was going on. Rin held the handcuffs and gazed off in the distance. She was spaced out, which was weird since she'd be objecting to this treatment if she was acting normal. What happened today with her? I was so focused on observing Rin I didn't feel Leon put some article of clothing in my hand. When I looked down at it I nearly screamed. It was a thong! Fuck it! I was done.

"What the hell is this?" I shouted and Leon and Lola just smiled.

"Why, don't you know cutie, it's your lingerie. Spice up the sex life a little." Lola began to show me a variety of thongs, from resembling an elephant trunk, to leopard print, and hearts patterns.

"We even got some for Rin, you know, to help her with her virginity problem." Leon said and Rin barely gave us attention.

Next they showed us their porn collection. They didn't want to discriminate and had some gay and lesbian porn in there as well. My gosh, it was a library of smut, and Rin snapped out of her daze to looking scared. She made it seem like she's seen someone actually have sex with someone else up close and personal. My twin was acting strange.

"So, like the best place to do it is anywhere outside of the bed. With the danger and excitement of getting caught at any minute, heightens the experience, you know." Both Lola and Leon said smiling.

Rin and I watched in horror as Leon and Lola began to describe the best places; hot tubs, bathtubs, pool, beach, down on the floor, up against a wall, in a classroom, the kitchen, the hallway, on a couch, in the car, on a boat, airplane bathroom, etc. That was when I found out that my cousins were filthy whores. They named over twenty two places and were still counting.

Then they named the list of baby making music. Nice, slow jams to play while bumping pelvises with your lover. This was torture. Why would they do this? I thought cousins were supposed to keep this type of stuff private, instead they reveled in telling us their conquests. Seriously Lola and Leon could help make abstinence cool and sex disgusting with their detailed descriptions.

"Do you know what a bronco is?" Lola asked us eagerly and Rin and I shook our heads in dismay. I already knew it'd be something that was not meant for teenagers to know of.

"Ok, so it's the doggy style position. As you guys are getting into it the boy calls out another girl's name instead of the one he's with and grabs her breasts. She'll get upset and try to push you off, like a bronco." Leon explained beaming.

I'm pretty sure if she tries to push you off and you don't comply that's rape. Jeez, and I thought I was an asshole. Leon and Lola could take the title of Queen Bitchiness and King Bastard off the shoulders of Rin and me. If Piko and Iroha hadn't called to say that dinner was ready then I would have ran out and locked myself in my room. This was too much to take sometimes.

"Hey, Len." Rin placed a hand on my arm.

"Yeah?" I asked looking at her curiously.

"I saw Gakupo and Luka do it at school." Rin said coolly and I felt my stomach lurch.

Damn, no wonder she was spacing out. That's some serious shit right there.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Mom and Dad had returned after dinner with a bunch of souvenirs and looked quite refreshed from their vacation. Lola and Leon gave my parents a hug. Len was occupied looking at the sex video of Luka and Gakupo on Miku's camera. Piko had brought in the luggage and right behind him was a little girl. She had brown hair and eyes. Oh, snap don't tell me?

"Rin! Len! We get to have Yuki live with us for three weeks since her parents are off on business." Mom said gleefully.

Man, it had to be _her_, the girl from hell. Yuki Kaai is Len and mine's younger cousin. She's like ten, but oh my gosh is she sly. Usually I'd be happy being around her since she's not that much trouble, the only thing is, well she's kind of a one minded child. I don't really know how to explain it except that she has certain fetishes for strange things.

"I'm gone to the bathroom Auntie Lenka, Uncle Rinta!" Yuki said to Mom in a sugary voice before running up the steps.

I had an inkling that she was going to do something soon. She was mischievous like that. One time she locked me in the car and I couldn't get out because of fucking child lock. Then there was that time she trapped me in my bedroom. She's got, like, some compulsion to entrap people, especially me. Hence the reason I got so good at picking locks. It was an act of survival. She's not innocent, she's the antichrist.

"Man, Rin, I wish I was with you guys when you filmed this. Who knew Gakupo was a real Casanova?" Len was better at watching sexy stuff, maybe its cause he's not a virgin, no bloody nose at all.

"You're such a pervert." I snatched the camera from him, scowling at his smirk.

"You call me that when you're the one with a tape." Ugh, sometimes Len could just shut the fuck up, you know.

It had been ten minutes since Yuki went to the bathroom. Something was up. Mom and Dad were happily talking with our older cousins and told us to find out the whereabouts of Yuki. Leon and Lola were huge fans of our parents so of course they'd want to chat as long as possible with sexually active Mom and Dad. Piko had gone to his room to play World of Warcraft, his new obsession, and Iroha had to type with her fellow bloggers about felines. So exciting.

Len and I walked around the whole place checking every bathroom. When we got to one that had the huge tub we stopped dead in our tracks. Yuki was standing there with a creepy smile etched on her lips, her eyes playfully showing malice. A warning signal rung in my ears, but before I could think of the idea to run away fast she dashed up to Len and me and quickly stuck something on our wrists. There was a clicking sound and she moved so swiftly that she resembled a blur. I looked down at my left wrist, and then at Len's right wrist, and couldn't believe it.

"Handcuffs?" Len asked mighty calm while I was freaking out.

That little bitch handcuffed me and Len together. It wasn't a very long chain either so we were practically stuck. Yuki giggled, her eyes shining brightly, and put the key that could free myself from my twin in her training bra. Damn it, I'm always falling for this brat's tricks.

"Why would you do this?" I asked while pulling on the chain, fuck she got a pair of handcuffs I didn't master how to pick.

"Why do you think my dear cousin Rinny? I recently fell in love with the hit anime Ouran High Host Club and found twincest to be irresistible, so I want recreate that with you two. You shall be my fix!" Yuki proclaimed before running off.

"Fuck you Yuki and you're fucking fetish!" I yelled out after her.

"So…..how are we supposed to go to school like this?" Len asked tugging at the chain and watching me get pulled by its force.

Life just got shittier.

* * *

**So, that's it for now. Rin and Len have been handcuffed, Yuki is living with them now hellbent on getting twincest, and Luka and Gakupo shared an intimate moment.**

**The next chapter will be interesting.**

**And SORRY for not posting quicker, hopes this satisfies you a bit.**

**Bye**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sibling Rivalry**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I felt really warm and safe, like when you're a little kid sleeping in your parents' bed because you think monsters are in your room. There was something against me that I held like a teddy bear. For some reason it was like I was having the best sleep in the whole world, the mattress felt more inviting, and the covers were embracing me. If it wasn't for the fact that I had to get ready for school when my cell phone alarm rang I would've stayed asleep forever.

Slightly I opened my eyes, squinting, seeing the light from the sun ease in from the blinds on the window, and adjusted to the brightness. When my vision finally came back into focus I ended up seeing something I'd rather hadn't. Right before me, lying down on my pillow that apparently_ we _were sharing in my tiny single bed, was my brother Len. He looked like an angel, perfectly slumbering like the prince he was, and I was about to beat the hell out of him.

Why the fuck was in _my_ room in _my_ bed without _my_ permission? Quickly I sat up with boiling rage. I stood up so I could get my bat I mostly had to use on Iroha whenever she wanted to go all pervy on me. I'd give him a special wake up surprise when suddenly I couldn't take another step. It was like something had tied me to the bed. I was immobile.

I heard Len shift in his sleep, turning over, and when he did that I fell back onto the bed. All of a sudden it hit me, Yuki had handcuffed us together, and here I thought it was a terrible nightmare. Crap, how am I supposed to move with him to lug around? I stared at my wrist, tugging on the handcuff, knowing it'd be useless since it didn't work all of last night.

I had tried everything to break that damn lock, but Yuki had really outdone herself now, and it pissed me off even more. Mom and Dad were blinded by her adorableness so they overlooked the fact that their two children were unwillingly bound together. Lola and Leon just laughed it off; giving Yuki hi-fives for her superb prank, and the only ones who sympathized with us was Iroha and Piko. That was a given though, considering they wanted us for themselves. Their frowning faces and glowering eyes had no effect on Yuki who was enthusiastically waiting for some smexy, oh my gosh so fucking hot, twincest.

Sighing, I shook Len awake, too tired to punch him the face like I'd usually do. He woke up rubbing his eyes and staring around the room in a daze. He never was a morning person. It took two minutes for him to realize he was in my room, in my bed, and that we were handcuffed together. Boys are so slow sometimes.

"Can't believe Yuki did this for some fetish?" Len was astounded still. He was sadly one of the suckers Yuki managed to convince that she was a good girl.

"You'd be shocked at how far people will go to get their fix." I said depressingly, oh the questions that will arise at school today, I can't take it.

That morning was hard enough. We blindfolded each other so we could bathe, had to do some impossible yoga techniques to put on our uniforms, and had to feed each other. Ugh, I was shivering with pure loathing as Yuki happily ate her breakfast in front of us at the table. A big smile on her face as Len had to hold my cup so I could drink my orange juice. She was just _loving _this. Little bitch. Iroha's jealousy was obvious, her public notes of killing Len in violent acts read aloud by a reluctant Piko as we were eating before we left for school.

"Look how cute they are honey." Mom said before kissing Dad for three minutes. Geez, and I thought they got back from their horny trip.

At school the stares of our classmates and teachers bugged the hell out of me. Len was playing it off, like everybody handcuffed with their siblings is a normal thing, which it isn't. I wanted to shout 'fuck off' to all of them, but that's hard to do when you're supposed to be the sweetest girl in the school, damn appearances.

Instead I was grinning, acting like I didn't look like a total weirdo, and carried myself with pride like a lioness. It was all groovy. People didn't ask any questions, just stared in confusion. I could already envision all the rumors being made right now. 'They're like that because they escaped from Officer Ruko' or 'they were probably doing perverted stuff'. The horror stories high school could think of topped any scary movie any day.

Iroha felt the need to get all protective of me since her new envy streak for Len, and wrapped her arms around my free arm. Piko didn't like the new closeness of Len and I either, so he forced my twin's hands into his own. Now we graduated from strange to a freak show, great.

"Dude, what the fuck!" Both my twin and I cringed at hearing the familiar and annoying voice of Akaito, redheaded prick could go screw himself silly.

He had a smirk on his lips, amusement dancing in his eyes, and his muscles were clenched to stop himself from laughing uncontrollably. Behind him were our other friends, the only ones in the school who had enough balls to talk about us in front of our faces, and not seem remorseful.

"Wow, I thought I'd seen all the stupid things the Kagamine twins did, but I stand corrected." Neru smiled wickedly, matching Akaito's, and her phone was out to take a picture also, definitely going on Facebook.

"How did this even happen? Was it an accident or something?" Miku asked cocking her head to the side, examining our wrists.

"You know Len and Rin. They have a knack for trouble. This shouldn't be anything new." Mikuo said munching on his breakfast leek. Ew, veggies in the morning.

"It's not their fault, really. Their little cousin Yuki did this to them." Piko casually said, knowing we didn't want anyone to know about Yuki, and our friends began to laugh like crazy.

"That's sad, man, getting tricked by your cousin, and here I thought you guys were the mighty tricksters!" Akaito held his stomach, tears in his eyes, all that laughing should've given him a stroke.

Len's mouth was twitching. I knew he really wanted to yell at them all like I wanted to, but too many people were around, and our rep would be destroyed. Neru and Akaito, everyone's favorite 'don't give a fuck' couple, were cracking jokes left and right about how idiotic we looked. Miku thought that it could become a new fashion statement, but that was just her pitiful excuse of trying to cheer us up. I glanced at Mikuo who gestured for me to lean in.

"I've got the sex video of Luka and Gakupo. Just tell me what you want to do with it next." Mikuo whispered in my ear.

"Awesome Mikuo." I could feel my day get better just by hearing those specific words.

Today I'd bring Gakupo and Luka to their knees. I thought about how I would distribute it out. Maybe I'd make copies and give it to everyone in the school or tell the people at the adult video store that it was amateur porno. Whatever it was it'd be exciting.

Then a thought of worry came into my mind. How exactly was I going to explain this situation to Rei? Surely he'd expect something odd going on with Len and me, I mean the boy wasn't as dumb as Mikuo, and with that bitchy sister of his it'd be very difficult to explain. Damn, it's bad being handcuffed.

"Hey Rin." Shit, it was Rei.

I turned around to see him standing coolly with his hands in his pockets. A small smile was on his lips and his glowing eyes were looking hot as ever. I could literally devour him. The moment I saw his dependent sister Rui dangling from his arm instantly turned my happy feelings into ugly ones again. She was scowling at me as if I was the most hideous thing she'd ever seen. Well that's how I felt about her too, so we were even. I saw Rei's eyes look at my wrist.

"How'd that happen?" He asked with one eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"It's a funny story." I giggled, chewing on my lip nervously.

"Hey, hey, hey when did Rinny start talking to Rei on such friendly terms? You keeping a secret?" Neru asked leaning on Akaito who was also sharing his girlfriend's interest in my relationship with Rei.

I could see Len avert his eyes, trying to focus his attention on something else, but even his good acting couldn't run away from my keen eyes that caught his menacing aura. It wasn't until I heard Neru repeat herself did I see that all my friends, even Iroha, wanted a reason as to why Rei and I are on best buds level. Nosy motherfuckers aren't they? Guess it's time to bring the skeleton bone out.

"If you all must know Rei is my new boyfriend! After Gakupo and I broke up I needed a new flavor." I said boldly.

They were stunned, but accepted the fact quickly. Len rolled his eyes in irritation, and Iroha was on the verge of tears and strangling Rei right then and there. Rui looked upset, but not as upset I thought she'd be. It was odd, fishy in fact. That crazy bitch rivaled Tei's psychotic self so for her to be calm was a warning signal.

We all turned to see Mikuo sniffing like a girl and miserably putting himself back together. Miku placed a hand on his shoulder, a concerned look on her face. Oh snap, I forgot that Mikuo's got some serious low self-esteem problems, but he said he wanted to be my man on the side so he should toughen up. Boy, did he need therapy.

Rei didn't seem to notice or rather he didn't seem to care, because his eyes were on me like I was the only person in the world for him to look at. I had this guy practically wrapped around my finger. Len refused to look at me. I think it was because he hated Rei deeply, as much as I wanted Rui to crawl in a hole and die. It was nice however, to see Len finally feel like I always did when he was with his random sluts. Girl power rules.

"You ok Mikuo? You look like you're crying." Miku's naïve ass asked her hurting brother, she meant no harm in her words, but damn can the girl be thoughtless.

"I'm not crying! My eyes are just sweating." He defended himself poorly.

"No way man. You're fucking crying." Piko said with a deadpan expression.

"Yeah, you pussy." Akaito agreed chuckling.

Guys are so different from girls. They eat up their friend's pain. Its times like these do I realize having a penis is not all it's cracked up to be. Rui was sending me daggers, and decided her whiny butt needed to talk. That last thing I needed was hearing her freaking voice.

"So, word on the street is that Len's got a new girlfriend. Who?" Rui asked and I felt my heart tighten at that. I didn't like Len getting a new main squeeze so fast. He was supposed to be seducing me.

"Oh, yeah, it's Gumi. She's a really cute girl. Definitely worth having. Oh, here she comes." Len spoke with poison as he looked over at me, then over to his new girl who had spotted us.

The green haired hoe-bag with goggles on her head merrily skipped over to my brother, hugging him with all her strength, and bringing her disgusting lips to his cheek for a peck. Never had I wanted to smack a bitch so much in my life, and I've met plenty of bitches. He held her waist with his free hand and smirked at me. Not wanting to feel defeated I pulled Rei closer to me, touching his arm slightly, and giving a smirk of my own to Len.

So, that's how he wanted to play, huh. Since both of us had new beaus it was a battle on who could make the other twin the most envious. Touché, but I won't be the one getting hurt anymore by Len's promiscuous ways, this time he'll be just like Rei, belonging to me, and begging me to choose him.

* * *

**Len's POV**

During class our peers still kept staring at us and Dell face was bemused. He was dumbfounded, not even able to speak to us after seeing the handcuffs, and just decided to start class. Our handcuffs gave us some room to at least be a foot away from each other so we could sit in our own desks.

Rin had whispered to me what we were going to do with the blackmail we had of Luka and Gakupo. It was so evil it made me shiver from fright…lovely. Miki's desk was empty; the harsh breakup probably had some help in her being absent. Halfway through class Dell had to take a smoke break so he left us, giving instructions to study quietly by ourselves until the bell rang. What a bad teacher. The only good thing about this was that Rei and Rui were sent to the principal's office to report how they were dealing with school.

"Does he think we'll really study when we have the rest of the time to play around?" Miku asked while applying on her lip gloss.

"Let him think that way, after all we need to do the distraction now." I said and nodded my head to Piko who immediately got up and rushed to the front of the room.

Here was the plan Rin had come up with. She purposely asked Dell, who's on our side since Rin sacrificed a bit of her life to go to an anime convention, to leave half the class as a self-study period. That way we could have Iroha and Piko distract the students. Once the class is preoccupied with the distraction Neru, Miku, Akaito, and Mikuo will sneak out of the class to kidnap Luka Megurine who should be patrolling the halls for anyone thinking of cutting school. I'll leave the rest a secret for you to find out.

"Hello, everyone! I Piko Utatane will be your entertainment today." Iroha said and Piko bowed as the class began to clap.

Believe it or not, but there were actually some girls and boys that loved the shit out of Piko, confessing to him every day even though they'd knew they'd be rejected. It amazed me how that creeper could get popular like that, but then again I don't care about most things that don't concern Rin and me. Piko jumped up on the teacher's desk, pretending it was a stage, and started to sing. Like always, it was something vulgar, but everyone disregarded that fact because he was a talented singer, and considered him shotalicious, felt like puking after saying that.

"And I wouldn't be me if I didn't get a little nasty. They say all I ever talk about is sex." Piko said the first part of the song before singing to it with Iroha pulling out a boom box to play the music in background.

****_  
__Na Na Na Na Na Na Na [x3]_

_[Verse 1]_

_How `bout we just move over and do it where we at_

_How `bout you just lift that skirt up_

_Ohh... We can be bad_

_That place that ain't been touched, I'm feeling on it_

_I'll let you sit through, keep spinning on it_

_Girl... Giddy Up Giddy Up, take me on a ride to ecstasy_

_You don't wanna bump bump then take a nap_

_You just wanna bump bump bring right back_

_Watch me_

_I'ma heat it up, beat it up_

_Ohhh_

Miku sneaked over to the door as the class began dancing and cheering for Piko. The teal haired girl opened the door and waved to Mikuo, Neru, and Akaito that it was clear to move further on ahead. They headed over there, and then they ran out to get that pink haired fucker. Rin was smiling as the plan was taking action. Then her smile turned upside down. I followed her eyes and saw Gumi walking over to me. She swung her hips seductively, a sly grin on her face, and her eyes obviously showed that she wanted to do something more than talk.

She sat on my lap, her arms around my neck, and snuggled against me. The whole school publicly knew that she was my new girlfriend and she was glad that she no longer needed to be behind the shadows since Miki was out of the picture.

Gulping, I didn't know what to do. I totally forgot that seducing Rin would be hard with all these girls chasing me. I had a freaking legion with Miku, Rin's best buddy, as one of the leaders. Rin grinded her teeth at me, her eyes turning an even icier blue, and broke her pencil in her passive aggressive anger.

"Gumi, could you please get off?" I asked politely. In my mind I was pushing her off, afraid of what Rin would do if I didn't get Gumi away now. My sister was ready to commit a crime.

"Aw, but I haven't been able to play with you lately." Gumi let our cheeks touch, Rin was clutching the corners of her desk, her knuckles turning white, and her face mirroring a demon's.

_I know you're tired of the usual, usual, usual_

_I can give you more than the usual_

_Not your regular, Tell you what, Let me touch_

_You gon' feel something unusual, unusual, unusual_

_I'm not gon' do what the usual,_

_Not your regular, Tell you what, Let me touch_

_You gon' feel something unusual_

Piko now danced provocatively on the desk, giving the yaoi girls a little peep show and the actual gay people some soft porn. He unbuttoned his shirt a little, ran his fingers through his hair, and pointed outwardly at the students who he considered fuckable. I put my hands on Gumi's shoulders and separated myself from her. She pouted, a bit put off by this reaction, since the old me would've been all over her. Rin's temper went down after I got Gumi off my lap.

"Listen let's do this some other time or something. Right now it's not appropriate." I hoped I sounded convincing enough.

"Fine, but you owe me one. We'll continue later." Gumi said and got up, walking back to her clique of friends, and not noticing the death look Rin had on her face.

"Bitches think they can be all up on you." Rin growled under her breath.

"Assholes think they have a chance with you." I said, showing her all the guys lustfully looking at her for a dance.

"We're the only ones who can change a class into a mini club." Rin stated, checking her phone for the time.

"They should be here soon." I said, patting her head.

_I wanna do the wicked things you never do_

_What if we get it while your friends was in the room_

_Is that too hot for ya?_

_Don't you feel bad, Let em feel sexy_

_We can make a sex room wherever we go_

_Take it to the restroom, they ain't gotta know_

_No.. Ohh.._

_Watch me heat it up, Beat it up_

_Woo... Hey!_

_Do you hear me girl?_

_Watch me heat it up, Beat it up_

_Woo_

Piko's shirt was now fully open revealing his bare chest. Nosebleeds were everywhere. He was really selling his performance, or sex rather. The door slid open and in came Akaito carrying a knocked out Luka over his left shoulder. Miku hurried over to the classroom closet and opened it so they could dump Luka in there. Mikuo tied up Luka with some rope he probably stole from the storage room so she couldn't move her arms, ankles, and torso. Rin took off her white bow so that she could tie it around Luka's mouth acting as a muzzle.

Everyone was too into Piko's awesome karaoke that they didn't see the misconduct behind their backs. Neru's hair looked a bit messed up and she looked quite tired. Miku shut the closet and locked it with the key she conveniently got from Dell-sensei.

"Damn bitch put up a strong fight." Neru complained, "But I was able to take her out eventually."

"This is great." Rin looked like a kid in a candy store. Luka was now in her grasp.

Rei and Rui came back from the principal's office and were shocked by the concert going on inside. Rin saw Rei and waltzed right over to him. Closely I followed behind since we couldn't be too far apart from the other without tearing off an arm. Fuck this bastard who kissed my darling sister's lips. Rei ignored my presence, eyes solely on Rin, and I felt highly insulted that he could just brush me off like that. I'm certainly not use to this.

I know you're tired of the usual, usual, usual

_I can give you more than the usual_

_Not your regular, Tell you what, Let me touch_

_You gon' feel something unusual, unusual, unusual_

_I'm not gon' do what the usual,_

_Not your regular, Tell you what, Let me touch_

_You gon' feel something unusual_

"What's going on here?" Rei was half amused and confused.

"Dell-sensei said it was self-study, but we assume that means free period, because he's not back yet." Rin said placing a hand on Rei's cheek, making me want to kill someone now.

"Don't touch my brother like that you hussy!" Rui threatened Rin who automatically seethed with fury.

"What did you just say?" Rin asked in a disbelieving tone.

"You heard me." Rui said with a smirk on etched on her lips, and her hands on her hips.

"Rui, be respectful of my girlfriend." Rei said sternly, but Rui wasn't listening to it.

"I'm sick and tired of you being deceived by this fake, brother. That's why I'm going to sabotage this relationship before you get harmed by this whore." Rui pointed directly at Rin who was steaming.

"I have the best intentions for Rei, but I can't say the same for you." Rin said flipping back her hair.

"You know Len I was the one that sent that picture to your phone of Rin and Rei kissing. I followed them and saw them swapping spit." Rui's words stabbed my heart, she sent me that text.

"Followed? You mean stalk, because you never let Rei have his own space." Rin argued.

Wow, either Piko sung loudly or the class was really dumb not to hear this confrontation brewing.

_Restaurant (Check)_

_Cinema (Check)_

_On the hood (Check)_

_Of the car (Check)_

_On the top (Check)_

_On the beach_

_This that other shit_

_You know you ask for it_

_I might just save you some money, And getcha passport_

_So You can come to me city, I'll take you all over_

_And Hit you on the balcony, Just don't fall over_

_Send me a picture baby, you know I'd never leak it_

_I know you got something recent, For someone decent_

_Why you laughing out loud, I'm serious_

_Bring your girl if you a little bi-curious_

_Please... Please No Storytelling to others_

_I promise you gon' love it_

_I would never let you down_

_Feel like I might of perfected, All the things that you've expected_

_And you gon' know it when you bring your ass around_

_Motherfu... Oh!_

"Come on Rei, we're leaving, it's going to be lunch soon anyways." Rui grabbed Rei's arm to drag him off, but Rin grabbed his other one to stop her.

"Don't go with her Rei. She's controlling you. Stay with me instead." Rin's words were suffocating me. Did she like Rei this much or was her competitive side coming out?

"Listen here you Kagamine trash, Rei IS MINE!" Rui viciously pulled Rei away from my sister and dragged him off outside.

I stared at Rin who was standing there motionless. Her eyes were glued to the door, never moving, and she bit her lip so hard almost drawing blood. She really wanted Rei to stay that much? Shit, what if she was actually falling for this guy who didn't have enough guts to stand up to his sister. A dark feeling came over me. She couldn't be losing interest in me could she?

"That fucking cunt! She has unleashed Rin's wrath. I'm going to beat the shit out of her." She was pissed.

"So, you don't like her for stealing Rei because you like him?" I asked quietly, eyes looking down at the ground.

"It's partially because I like him, but mostly it's because she's able to control him better than me and I'm his girl. This is war." Rin said with determination in her eyes.

I noticed something. Rin didn't like Rei that much, she wanted to own him, make him her puppet, and Rui was in the way of that. Rin thought she liked Rei, but in reality she just wanted a pet.

_I know you're tired of the usual, usual, usual_

_I can give you more than the usual_

_Not your regular, Tell you what, Let me touch_

_You gon' feel something unusual, unusual, unusual_

_I'm not gon' do what the usual,_

_Not your regular, Tell you what, Let me touch_

_You gon' feel something unusual_

_Get it all different kind of ways_

_All different places_

_Look at the many love faces you making_

_But can you take it_

_Ohh_

Piko had finished his song…barely clothed, and rubbing his chest like a stripper. He winked over at me making me shake with revulsion. I hope he didn't dedicate that song to me.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

After Piko was done distracting the class the bell rang for lunch. Everyone left the room except for Len, the gang, and me. We were waiting for him to come and save her. After all she was his princess. Right on time the door opened roughly. Panting heavily with a furious face on was none other than Gakupo. He was holding a traditional samurai sword preparing to fight.

"Where is she?" Gakupo could scarcely remain nonchalant, he was jumpy, very weak at the moment, and it was how I saw it in my head.

"Relax Gaku-kun, your girl is fine, but I don't think that'll be for long." I sweetly said while snapping my fingers.

Akaito opened the closet and Luka's bound body fell out onto the floor. She squirmed like a worm trying to break free. Her muffled words were inaudible. Neru put her foot on Luka's back, pressing her into the floor so she'd stop moving, and relishing the abuse. Gakupo almost pulled out his sword, wild emotions guiding his every movement after seeing the state Luka was in, but he was flung to the ground by Piko's awesome martial arts skills. The purple haired loser was face down on the floor with Piko holding his arms behind him, pulling on them as if he'd break them.

"I expected more of a fight." Iroha sounded disappointed.

"You don't understand the severity of this. Those two, the Kagamines, are monsters. Don't help them." Gakupo's words fell on deaf ears.

"Like we'd care for what you have to say." Miku said with her arms crossed. "Rin told us how you guys were harassing them for no reason."

"You believe that bullshit. They're playing all of you. They're the harassers, not Luka and me. They ruin lives." Gakupo groaned in pain as Piko pulled on his arms, nearly bending the bones.

"Shut up. Mikuo you have the flash drive that contains the video?" Len asked and his best friend nodded, holding it in his hands.

"What do you plan on doing with that? What is that?" Gakupo was still trying to fight back despite being able to do nothing.

"Oh, you know just a video with you and Luka as the movie stars." I said darkly, chuckling a bit at the statement.

"Yes, we all had the luxury of finding out the hidden secret you guys don't want others to see." Len smiled at me.

"Who knew the class president and vice president would be having sex in the student council office." Both Len and I said together, like those spooky twins from 'The Shining' movie.

His eyes widened in fear. Luka even stopped struggling to process what we said. His face was tensed. Everything in his body was rigid. I loved how he had the look of worry in his eyes. Mikuo pulled out his portable laptop from his schoolbag and stuck the flash drive in the USB. Neru began to snicker and soon everyone joined in. Mikuo closed his laptop and gave a thumbs up to me.

"What…..what did you do?" Gakupo's voice was hoarse.

"Why my dear, we uploaded you and Luka's zealous lovemaking on the internet for the whole world to see. Looks like you lose." Len said watching Gakupo's face pale.

Luka had tears in her eyes. All confidence swept away from her normally resilient eyes. Was it mean I thought of posting the video for the world to see? Yes, but hey, that's why you don't cross us without expecting something bad. We had officially beaten the school. They sent Gakupo and Luka on us, but we had crushed them. Now the only people we had to beat was ourselves. We were back on top again. I never felt more powerful, more deviant, more achieved than now, and that was only the beginning.

"We should celebrate." Miku said giddily, clapping her hands.

"Sushi sounds nice." Akaito said rubbing his stomach.

"After school then." Len said looking at me with animated eyes.

The eggplant – tuna loving couple was too dejected to move. Luka had been untied minutes later and she still lied there without moving. It made me feel sorry for them. We all left the room, leaving Kamui and Megurine to weep, they were mourning their dignity.

It's a pity, isn't it?

* * *

**Len's POV**

In the sushi restaurant we ordered all the fatty tuna we could afford. Today was truly a celebration. Akaito and Miku were stuffing their faces like pigs. Mikuo wasn't that hungry, opting to drink his water only. Rin having a boyfriend again struck him hard. Neru chatted with Iroha and Piko while Rin nibbled on some tuna. By now we had mastered how to be able human beings that were handcuffed. Whoever came up with the quote good triumphs over evil didn't meet the Kagamine twins; we did that bad shit with only one hand, literally.

"More please!" Miku piped up to the chef, she could eat a horse.

"Alrighty! Hey, Rin it's you!" We turned to see Meiko working behind the counter.

"Whoa, Meiko you work here?" Neru asked and the brunette proudly beamed.

"It's my pops place. Work here after school and band practice." Meiko said handing Miku another plate.

"You do so much Meiko. By the way when does our band play its first gig?" Rin asked. It appears she's developed a real friendship with the underage drunkard.

"Two days from now in the gym. I got permission from one of the teachers to play there during free period." Meiko said.

As Rin talked I noticed the bathroom. I didn't have to use the washroom, but a devilish idea crept up in my head. Everyone was busy with something, if I timed it right, I'd have at least ten minutes. Nudging Rin she turned to me with a questioning look. I whispered in her ear and she blushed, shaking her head, an embarrassed expression on her face.

"No way am I helping you use the bathroom." She said in a scared tone.

"Come on. You have to come with me since we're stuck together." Len said and Meiko giggled at the odd conversation.

"Go with him Rin. I don't want him pissing on the floor because you can't handle going in the boys' bathroom." Meiko encouraged Rin, unintentionally helping me with my scheme.

Reluctantly Rin entered the bathroom with me. No one was inside. I locked the door swiftly and pressed Rin up against the wall. She squeaked in astonishment, a tinge of pink on her cheeks at the sheer proximity. My free hand caressed her face, rubbing gently on her smooth skin, and playing with loose strands of her hair. Rin let me touch her, closing her eyes, and looking at peace with what we were doing.

Lifting her head up, I kissed her lips, and felt my heart pounding noisily. Deepening the kiss I sucked on her lips like a lollipop until she granted me access. Pouring all the longing I had for her I glided my tongue over her own. Her hands gripped my hair, pushing my head closer to hers, and making the kiss fiercer.

The liquid fire in our blood was flowing, giving us a high from the bliss that erupted from the making out session, and it put us in a trance. She tasted like sugar, really sweet, and addicting. Parting we gasped for air, our lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen, and there were many butterflies in our stomachs. Our breaths intermingled with each other, noses nuzzling, the feeling of love encircling us.

Giving her speedy, chaste kisses I moved my hand to the small of her back, ramming her into my body so there wasn't any space between us. She was fully pushed on me, her tiny, fragile frame against my sturdier one.

I kissed her lips, cheeks, nose, eyelids, and made my way to her neck. She trembled with every slight thing I did, like my hands were on fire, and she sighed in content silently begging for more. Her hands left my hair to stroke my chest, the motion making me suck in my breath. Swallowing my shyness I continued to kiss Rin with passion, as if it'd be our last kiss indefinitely. She was returning it now, impatiently going back for our lip lock after getting air for only two seconds.

"Hmm, Len." she whimpered, her eyes hazy filled with pleasure, and her breathing erratic.

"Rin." I said watching her melt with me just saying her name.

Our foreheads were touching. We needed to fix our clothes before we went out. She peered into the mirror, a grimace on her features, and I saw she spied the hickey I left on her neck. Adjusting the collar of her shirt it was easily covered up, hidden from eyes. We were lucky that no one came and knocked on the door to see what was taking us so long. They took the handcuffs into consideration.

"On a scale of 1 to 10 how did I do on the seduction?" I asked pulling my hair into its ponytail again after Rin messed up.

"I'd say about a seven." She said and my spirits were crumpled hearing that.

"Why only seven? It should at least be an eight." I debated.

"Because of the handcuffs we couldn't do more than that. Not to mention you held back. Besides, if we had saved that for Yuki then we'd be free." Oh, she did have a point, but I have a problem with our little cousin watching us in that way.

When we came out everyone was still oblivious. We sat down and joined the conversations when suddenly Lily showed up. I hadn't spoken or seen the blonde haired girl in a while. There were bags under eyes like she didn't get much sleep, her face was cadaverous, and she had a vacant look in her eyes. A hefty ominous atmosphere hung around her. Something told me that this wasn't going to be good at all. Lily gazed at me, abhorrence clouding her once impassive cerulean eyes.

"What's up Lily? Want to eat some sushi too." Meiko asked with pep exuding out her voice.

Lily shook her head. We all looked at one another wondering what Lily's deal was. She was hardly acting like the slave I made her to be, I didn't tease her as much either, but seeing her now made me realize that I would be facing another difficult task at hand. Other people eating were even looking at her peculiarly. Meiko tried to start friendly dialogue with her, but Lily didn't speak, not for a long time.

"Miki…she's…Miki…..wasn't here today at school was she?" Lily had a disturbing look on her face.

"No, she was absent." Apprehensive Miku answered, her cheery attitude vanished.

"Yeah, that's right Miki was at home." Lily was sounding crazy. She just stated the obvious.

"You ok Lily?" Akaito asked eying the girl with inquisitiveness.

"Miki was at home. Miki was at home taking a bath. She was really upset over the breakup between you guys, Len. And then she heard you got a new girlfriend right after the dumping. It ruined her." Lily said in a cold voice.

"What are you talking about? Miki and I are over. We went our separate ways. Stop bringing up the past Lily." I said, feeling weird about this.

"Miki was at home taking a bath. She wrote a note saying she couldn't take this cruel world anymore. Her mom didn't come home until the afternoon from work and found her still in the bath with empty pill bottles and slit wrists. The blood mixed in with the water." Lily said staring at me with a scary look.

"You mean she…" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"She's in critical condition at the hospital for attempted suicide. The cause of this was you, LEN KAGAMINE!" Lily's voice raised and felt my heart stopped.

I didn't think she'd try to kill herself. I didn't think I did something that bad. Sure I broke up with her in a bad way, but I didn't think it'd be like this. Before I could comprehend it Lily's fist connected with my cheek and I fell out of my seat to land on the firm floor. My lip was cut, a little blood dripped out, and I felt the stinging pain. I couldn't think right. All I could think about was Miki.

I knew she was emotionally unstable. I played on those emotions. I knew she depended on me too much. I foolishly made her think I was someone to depend on. I knew I was her life. I deliberately avoided her so that I could watch her struggle to find a purpose in her own life. I put her in the hospital.

"FUCK YOU LEN!" Lily yelled at me.

It was the first time I wished; prayed, hoped I'd die in an excruciating death. I'd rather be dead than deal with this, but like in real life you can't run when shit hits the fan. This was reality.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter.**

**Piko sings Unusual by Trey Songz**

**Poor Miki. Tell me what you think.**

**Bye**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sibling Rivalry**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

So Miki attempted suicide, big fucking deal! If you ask me the wrong bitch tried to kill herself, now if that damn Tei jumped off a building I'd be a happy camper. It just didn't make sense to me why Len was so broken up about it. The boy who didn't give a rat's ass about the strawberry haired teen before was now sulking next to me on the couch while I watched TV. A bit distracting and annoying seeing my twin look like shit. His eyes were sunken in, face looking cadaverous, and his whole aura was a mood killer. Too depressing.

"I don't see what the big deal is. She's not your problem anymore, so get over it." My words might have been harsh, but it was the truth.

He gazed up at me with a shocked expression, like I had lost my mind, when it was perfectly obvious I was sane. He was the one who was crazy. This handcuff thing was bugging the hell out of me, my wrist had a serious itch I needed to scratch, and my nails couldn't get to it. Fuck it's like I'm wearing a cast. Len shook his head, eyes on his lap lazily.

"You don't get it Rin. I'm the reason she did this to herself. I dumped her icily and now I'm suffering the consequences." Len put his free hand on his head in anguish.

"So what? Everyone knew she was a clingy, no good irritating, bitch that got on a lot of nerves with her complaining. No wonder you dumped her ass and cheated on her multiple times." I rolled my eyes as his face changed to horrorstricken.

Great, had to remind him of all the sluts that put out for him while Miki remained loyal despite her doubts. He continued to wallow in self-pity and self-hatred while I flipped through channels. Occasionally my eyes would dart over to the animal trap we had set in between the kitchen and the hallway. It was meant to capture that sneaky Yuki. I wasn't going to make-out intensely with Len because _she_ wanted to see it.

When we left the sushi restaurant things went pretty downhill. Neru and Miku both started receiving a bunch of texts from the student body about Miki, but also of Luka and Gakupo's steamy sex tape. Lily had left the place before Piko could attack her; after all he loved Len, no matter how much of a bastard he is. When we got home Iroha was going to check online of any emails regarding the situations both Len and I were caught up in while Piko started dinner.

To be honest ever since Miki and Len met I was skeptical of how the relationship would manage. Miki was quite innocent in the beginning, not knowing how awful the world could be, and was constantly used and abused by various people. Mixing that hot mess together with Len, the crass, sly, playboy who cared about absolutely nothing and you're spiraling towards disaster.

Somehow, the two stayed together in a revolting and disappointing way. There was a possible chance that Miki could have been too good for Len, but because of her personality she was looked upon, by our school as the one holding Len back from furthering his life.

Len's ex-girlfriend's past is a sad one. Her father walked out on her mother and her to be with a younger, more attractive woman. This left her mom in shambles and Miki had to raise herself and grow up quick. She tried to distance herself from people, ashamed that her family was like everyone else's, dysfunctional. When she dated Len she fell in love hard, but that also meant that she was in for a world of heartbreak. In a way she knew Len was no saint, he was messing with other girls behind her back, and she denied her women's intuition simply because she didn't want it to end like her parents' marriage, with Len going out with another girl, leaving her behind. Of course it did happen like that and now she's in the hospital.

I hate girls like Miki. They use their past as an excuse to act like sissy princesses that need someone to save them. That's why I didn't care how she hurt from Len's mistreating. That's why I could give a fuck about her crying in despair. That's why I'm relaxing on a couch, watching TV, not studying her ass being in the hospital. Because to me, any girl who would just give up on life for guy troubles or feeling that life is too difficult, doesn't deserve my motherfucking sympathy or understanding. They would just get ignored.

"Len, if you feel so bad about it, then do something. People who wish they could do something, but never do sicken me." I said watching him carefully as his body tensed.

"Yeah, you're right. I should do something. Shouldn't I?" He looked at me, a small smile on his lips, and I smirked.

I'm the only girl who can bring him out of a rough patch. Maybe, I was a tad jealous at this newfound attention he was paying to Miki. I'm quite the resentful girl. Even Rei showing Rui more love than me had me spitting bullets. Then a question emerged in my mind, do I really love Rei? I thought it was real for the first couple of times we hung out together, but now my liking is dampening. I still want him as a boyfriend, but I don't know if it is more for appeal or as a trophy.

"Ah! What the hell? Who put this here?" Yuki's squeaky voice was heard and I quickly shot my head in the direction of the animal trap.

A metal cage hung on the ceiling by some rope and when my cousin unknowingly triggered the trap the metal cage fell down, effectively immobilizing her like a rabbit. Her hands were on the bars of the cage as she glared at me, giving a sour look. I laughed, rising up and walking towards her, Len at my feet due to the handcuffs.

"Well, well, well, look who got caught." I said placing a hand on my hip.

"Let me out Rinny and I'll give you the key so you can free yourself." She said sweetly, batting her eyes in a naïve manner, like she was fooling somebody.

"That cutesy look ain't going to do shit on me. I want the key first and if you comply I'll release you." I said holding out my hand expectantly.

"But, I still haven't gotten my twincest!" She whined and turned to Len, "Come on Len, give her at least one kiss and I'll free you guys."

"You are in no right to order Len to kiss me. I'm in control here, you're the caged animal, and I am the master." I said glowering at her.

While Yuki and I bickered Len's mind seemed to be focusing on something else entirely, he was totally spaced out, which irked me since he could have helped me argue with our disobedient cousin. As we feuded Leon and Lola came back from their latest conquest of lovers and were entertained by the show. Seriously, Yuki needed to stop forcing me and Len to be her real life fetishes. This isn't the first time this happened you know. Last time she wanted me to be some maid and Len some catboy from some anime. I'll be damned if this little bitch wins again!

"Just kiss him once! Please!" Yuki begged, tears on the verge of coming out.

"How about I set that cage outside so you can freeze to death?" I said happily; really wanted that fucking key.

"I didn't know Rin and Len were incestuous." Leon said dumbly, but not looking repulsed one bit.

"Idiot, there not, Yuki just wants them to be. It's in her_ fantasy_." Lola said emphasizing the 'fantasy' part.

"I've got it!" Len suddenly shouted causing all of us to look over at him.

"What do you 'got' Len?" I asked temporarily interested and sidetracked.

"I've got how I can make it up to Miki." He said with determination in his eyes.

That surprised me. He was actually going to do something about Miki. Someone who wasn't in his life anymore? Oh, well if he wanted to feel like a babysitter, go ahead. Looks like I wasn't going to get the key the easy way, so now it was time to suck it up and do it the hard way. Grabbing Len's face I smashed my lips to his. You were either; stunned **(Lola and Leon)**, pleased **(Yuki)**, pleasantly alarmed **(Len)**, or upset you lost to a ten year old **(me)**.

Life sucks.

* * *

**Len's POV**

After Rin's stunt at home last night we were finally set free from each other to go our separate ways. It was lunchtime at school and I was waiting to meet up with Meiko. Everyone was talking about Luka and Gakupo's scandalous affair. It was so bad the two didn't even bother showing up to school. Then there was Miki. Jeez, like half the student body was upset she wasn't actually dead. Damn, was my ex-girl _that_ whiny? Some teachers and compassionate classmates said that I was in their prayers since they knew I was the only one closest to the girl.

I was outside in the courtyards where kids usually ate together in the nice weather before it turned cold. Leaning on the wall with my hands in my pockets, I disregarded people eying me up and down knowing about Miki and mine's past, and casually stared at the ground. Having Miki nearly lose her life made me re-evaluate myself. Certain things I barely thought twice of were now constantly on my mind. It could be that I was starting to develop a...a...a conscious! Dear Lord, had I grown soft?

"Kagamine, you wanted to see me?" My eyes looked up to see Meiko standing before me.

She was quite the looker for a violent maniac. Wish Rin had boobs like those. Quickly I snapped out of my ogling to get straight to business.

"I feel bad about what happened to Miki. Even though we're broken up, I can't help, but take Lily's words into consideration." I shivered at the remembrance of Lily's cold, calculating words.

"Don't blame yourself, kid. Guilt can really ruin a person's appearance." Meiko gave me a sad smile. "So, what's this conversation all about? Want me to be your therapist or something?"

I wondered if she'd think my idea was stupid or not, Rin had told me that the times she spent with the brunette was quite extraordinary. Meiko wasn't your typical tomboy or young woman. She categorized in a completely different section of 'girl' in general.

"Rin told me how you guys were going to play in a concert tomorrow, first gig ever, and I decided I want in." Her eyes flickered with amusement.

"Well, isn't this interesting. You gonna write a love song to Miki or some shit like that?" Meiko asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, nothing like that. It's just I want to sing with Rin, maybe, you know do a 'duet' sort of thing, and make it into a benefit concert for her." She seemed taken aback at what I said.

"No fucking way. Len Kagamine wants my smalltime band BADASS to play a benefit concert! The universe is out of order." She was making me feel embarrassed by the whole thing.

"It's just that, Miki only lives with her mom, and with only one income in the household I know it'll be hard for them to pay for the medical bills." I don't think I've ever been this considerate before.

Once I discussed some more with Meiko she agreed, dubbing it a cool and sweet idea. That was the least I could do, right? Being a jerk to a Miki whose family would suffer a financial crisis from her feat was equal to all the emotional damage I did, right? Please tell me I'm right here. Talking with Meiko made me a bit jittery. In short I had spontaneously joined Rin's band and would now have to memorize all the songs' lyrics to perform with my twin fast. Hope I wouldn't get stage fright.

I was going to meet up with the guys since lunch still had twenty minutes on it when someone dragged in me into the empty janitor's closet. When I saw who it was I had to refrain myself from visibly cringing. There was Gumi, glaring down at me hard, with her hands on her hips. No doubt she was seriously pissed. I was _supposed _to be her boyfriend, but obviously we weren't doing anything remotely similar to that. I could already see where this was going.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Lenny!" She hissed viciously.

"Um…explain what?" I asked, not feeling fazed by her tone, Rin's was definitely scarier.

"How about why you avoid my advances and totally blow me off? I saw you with that slut Meiko. Don't treat me like that skank Miki!" What she had said made me so freaking mad.

"Listen, Gumi, I'm sorry if you don't feel loved, but there are bigger things than me and you right now. First off, Meiko's not a slut, and second, don't talk about Miki like that." Whoa, when did I start getting defensive?

"You've changed Len. I always knew that you acted like this nice boy when there were people around, but when we were alone together you were so devilish. I want _that_ Len back. This sentimental Len can suck it." Gumi was so outspoken.

Damn, it took me this long to realize that I had a string of total bitches admiring me. Well, I should have expected this, anyone who's sleeping with some else's man is a whore. I almost forgot why I was dating her, oh that's right it was to screw with Gakupo's mind when he had dirt on Rin and me. Now that we took Luka and Gakupo out there's no reason to be with her, in fact I don't need any of my girls on the side, all that mattered was Rin.

She waited for me to speak, like I'd persuade her that she was my 'everything' or something. Whatever, she was on some bullshit. I was starting to wonder why I attracted clingy girls now. I walked up to her, a seductive smile on my lips. When I was standing in front of her, my face inches from hers, and breathes entangling she blushed furiously. She shut her eyes, ready for a kiss, that I wasn't going to give her.

"I think it's best we breakup." She opened her eyes, her face paled severely. "Tell the other girls I give up on them too. I've found a girl I truly love and don't want you guys anymore."

Pushing her aside gently I left the room with her stunned. I knew this would not end nicely. Gumi was the type that wouldn't stop until she got her way. She'd try to find out who I'd like and fuck her up so bad she'd get brain damaged. It's a good thing they'd never figure out who it is.

* * *

Rin's POV

He looked so eager to be with me. His eyes showing nothing but honest love, a small smile plastered on his lips, and he emitted a relaxed aura. Towards others he was indifferent. However with me, I was privileged with seeing him bare out his emotions. Oh, he adored me so much, practically head over heels, and even stood up to his controlling bitch of a sister to defend my honor. It was during lunch did I realize that I might have made huge mistake in furthering my tiny attraction and becoming his girlfriend.

The butterflies that fluttered in my stomach disappeared. Rarely did I think about him all the time than before. The liking for him was now undesirable. I began to question if I really did need him or if he was just a tool to make Len jealous. To tell you the truth, I came to the conclusion that I was using him, and that I didn't deserve him at all. Mean girls like me don't get the nice guys like Rei. He could do better.

"Want a piece of my sandwich?" He asked, offering me some as he chewed, unaware of the pain I would cause him.

"No, I'm good." I said with a fake smile and fake joy.

So, _this_ iswhat Len meant. Feeling guilty was not how I pictured the great, merciless, Rin to be. Guess things in life are full of surprises. We were on the rooftop. No one was there, it was just us, apparently our alone time. It wasn't necessarily romantic, but it was still pretty intimate. We were leaning on the bars of the roof that kept jumpers from committing suicide. I didn't mind when he gave a chaste kiss on my forehead or held my hand, and I certainly didn't back down from caressing him from time to time. Still, no matter how you looked at it, we appeared more like siblings.

That was odd considering we were together, but I acted like my twin was my man and not my brother. The whole scenario was reversed.

"Rei, why did you choose me?" I asked, avoiding his eyes.

"Well, I think…maybe I picked you because you're the complete opposite of my parents." He said with a chuckle.

Opposite of his parents? what did that mean? I gave him a questioning look, he noticed, and for the first time since I've hung out with him, I saw his face darken into that of a distant person. The resemblance of Rui's hateful expression was spot on when I watched him.

"My parents were literally the worst people of existence. Rui and I constantly watched them cheat and fool people. Many thought they were caring and wonderful. I saw them ruin people's lives, just because they were bored."

I gulped. This was something I was regretting asking terribly.

"My parents had it all; good jobs, respect, a decent family, and passionate love, but that wasn't enough. They strived to see tears fall from innocents' faces. It made them laugh. No one knew about their true natures and they had the nerve to try and teach it to Rui and me."

Oh, if he only knew how similar his parents and I were.

"People like them disgust me. If I ever meet someone like that I'll do everything in my power to bring them down. They don't earn the right to walk the Earth a free person." He growled, grinding his teeth in heated fury.

"D-don't earn the right t-to walk? Isn't that extreme?" I shakily stare at him and he turns to me, still with that serious expression.

"Isn't it extreme to take pleasure in other's pain?" He stated bleakly. "But luckily, I don't have to worry about _you_ becoming that way. Rin you're an angel."

He smiled brightly at me while I attempted to do the same. No wonder Rui despised me. I reminded her of her folks and Rei must have been blinded by love to not see that Rui was telling the truth all along. Once we finished our lunch we stood up and headed for the door before class started. Rei rushed quickly, not wanting to get a tardy, but I was dragging my feet. Somehow, down the way Rei made me feel a piece of compassion. Never would I have cared, but this was different.

I stopped in my tracks and when he realized I wasn't following after him he turned around, inquiring eyes piercing through me.

"I'm sorry Rei." I whispered, but he managed to hear.

"Sorry for what?" He asked.

"Spending time with you was awesome. You are the perfect boyfriend a girl could have. My head says you're a better choice for me, but my heart hurts each time I'm with you and not with _him_." I had to let him go, before things got too deep, before I break him, before he discovers how ample a devil I am than an angel.

"W-what are y-y-you trying to…..." He was at a loss for words as I weakly smiled at him, fear in his face, like he knew what would happen next.

"A girl like me is a bad seed. I'll poison you. If this is a little blunt, I apologize in advance, but I'm breaking up with you." I said and walked in the other direction towards the courtyards, leaving him there, with tears running down on his face.

* * *

Len's POV

Something was severely wrong. Rin wasn't in class and neither was Rei. I hoped my nightmare hadn't come true. If they were doing what I think they were doing there would be hell to pay. Miku was talking with other girls about Miki and Neru and Akaito found it appropriate to suck face. Iroha and Piko were doing their best to stay awake from the suffering of Kiyoteru-sensei's monotone voice. Gumi was glowering at me. Life was not cool right now. When the bell rung signaling the end of school I dashed faster than anyone else, trying to find Rin, and escape further questioning from nosy classmates.

I didn't get very far since I bumped into Kaito, the stupid blue headed idiot, and because of my shortness I fell on my butt. Kaito and his stupid tallness barely stumbled. He was startled to see me and scrambled to help me up. Refraining from saying a crude insult I thanked him.

"Sorry, about that Len. Didn't see you." He said pulling out an ice cream bar mysteriously out of thin air.

"Yeah, have you seen Rin?" I asked looking around as the halls began to get crowded.

"Nope." He said and then pulled out another magic ice cream bar. "Want some. Its banana flavored. Rin told me it's your favorite."

Swayed by the temptation I took it. The sweet flavor of my all-time beloved fruit tasted swell in my mouth. For a time I forgot what I was doing. Kaito must have inhaled his because he pulled out another one in strawberry flavor. It baffled me how Akaito and he were related. They were nothing, absolutely fucking nothing alike!

"Hey, do you want to hear the _truth_ about those nasty little bitches called dolphins?" Kaito suddenly asked me with a stern look.

Did this dumbass seriously say dolphins were nasty little bitches? Gosh, was the entire school filled with weirdos? Ugh, shoot me now. He was standing in silence, apparently waiting for my answer, and with the utter urge to roll my eyes I instead nodded amiably at him. Giving him the false curiosity on my face when really I could give a shit, but I had to admit what was so bad about dolphins? They were like super smart, at least that's what the scientists say.

"Dolphins are psychopaths. They kill for no fucking reason at all, like they murder their own babies and their cousins the porpoises for fun or because of an extreme case of boredom." My eyes went as wide as saucers hearing this.

"What? Dude, no way, I fucking love dolphins! They wouldn't do that!" I defended my precious sea friends.

"Believe me man. And you know what else?" Kaito's mouth became a sinister smile, a glint dancing in his eyes like he was eager to shatter my purity.

"What else?" I asked, unable to bite back the words.

"They're rapists!" He screamed causing me to jump and hold my head in agony.

"NO! Not rapists! It can't be!" I cried in distress and he laughed at my reaction.

"They not only rape their own females, but they're gang rapists. Whatever we were taught was a lie! They are evil!" Kaito screamed louder causing eyes to turn in our direction.

"Fuck dolphins to the max! They made me believe they were kind! Rapists and killers, that's what they are! Rapists just like sharks!" I screamed with him.

Soon it just became a screaming contest, his of enthusiasm, and mine of terror. Either way we looked like we should be incarcerated in an asylum. After calming down we smiled at the disturbance we made. Kaito pulled out another ice cream bar and began to munch on it. I was searching my memory on what I was supposed to be currently doing. Man, Kaito's such a distraction. Where the hell did he get that information from anyways?

"Documentaries on ocean life are so riveting." He mumbled as if he heard the question I asked in my head.

"I better get going." I said remembering that I was searching for Rin.

"Before you go, Dell-sensei wanted me to give you a message." He said, stopping me by resting a hand on my shoulder. "He said that you and Rin should lookout for a new teacher the school hired. He's super bad news."

With that Kaito left. I should have thought about it, what this new teacher was like, but I couldn't because I was preoccupied. I ran throughout the school, but couldn't find Rin, but I did find Rei. The guy was in a shitty mood, bags under his eyes, and a flushed face. He looked at me dully before continuing to gaze aloofly at the wall. I sat down next to him, feeling I could get answers out of him, and asked the question.

"You know where my sis is?" His eyes widened and he bit his lip, almost drawing blood.

"No." His voice strained.

"Oh, well then see you." I said hopping to my feet, but he towed me back down and leaned his head on my shoulder. Ugh, ok this is not awkward at all. Fucking detest this guy and we're acting like best gay couple.

"She dumped me." He said and I felt immense happiness at this.

"Did she now?" My voice mastered sounding concerned years ago, but in actuality it was about damn time they broke up.

"Yeah. I must have told her too much about my family or something. What'd I do wrong?" He whimpered, burying his head into my neck, and freaking me out with the closeness. Um, heard of personal space much, dude.

"Don't know what to tell you." I said looking off into the distance and saw Mikuo bolting to me once our eyes met.

"Finally found you!" The tealette said as he jogged near us.

Shit on my life, I forgot that we were outside, and if people saw this no doubt would they think I'm gay. So, not what I needed. Mikuo stopped in front of us, hands on his knees as he panted, and looked at us. One thing about my best friend was that he always wore whatever he was feeling on his sleeve, so it wasn't unusual to see him abruptly get envious like a toddler at the one-sided familiarity Rei and I were sharing.

He raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation, but I just shrugged. Rei either didn't see or didn't care that Mikuo had stepped into the scene for he just silently cried, drenching my shoulder, and making me want to punch his face in like no one's been punched before.

"Why're you here?" I asked Mikuo.

"Should ask the same thing." Mikuo countered, but went back to the more important subject. "Rumor has it, guaranteed by Iroha, that Tei Sukone has summoned the courage to ask you out."

"WHAT!" Rin told me to stay away from that girl, no matter what the circumstance is.

"Totally, man, she's trying to find you right now so that she can force herself on you, I bet." Mikuo joked, but he wasn't really playing around.

"Fuck! Shit! What the hell am I supposed to do?" I asked aware of the danger I was in if Tei and I were to meet.

"How about you ditch the sensitive boy down there and run like the wind to the security of your home." Mikuo suggested.

"It's ok…sniff…if you leave Len." Rei said, pushing me away softly, and rubbing his eyes.

"What's his deal?" Mikuo asked as I brushed myself off.

"Rin and him broke up." I answered. Inside of me I was going through inner turmoil; to find Rin or to run for my life. That was the question.

"Haha, yes! They aren't together anymore!" Mikuo jumped for joy, showing no remorse for exploiting Rei's agony.

"You're being an asshole, you know that." I said as Rei gave a death glare to Mikuo.

"I should've known that's what Rin meant!" Rei yelled, rising to his feet, and straightening up as he scowled deeply at the ecstatic Mikuo.

What was he talking about? I turned away from them, ready to leave, until I heard Rei recall how Rin told him about following her heart instead of her head. Before I could ask anything more about the topic Rei socked Mikuo in the face. It seems all that celebrating Mikuo did pissed Rei off to the max. Mikuo recovered and threw a right hook back in retaliation. The next thing you know a fight's commenced. How I'd love to stay and see for the rest, but my life was on the line.

Leaving them as they began to draw a crowd, I felt a pair of hands shield my eyes, and knew on the bat that it was a girl. Whether this was Gumi or any other girlfriend I wouldn't know at the time.

"Guess who?" The voice playfully said. I sighed.

"I don't have time for this. I already said I'm not doing that with girls anymore." I said, peeling the hands off my eyes, and turning around. I nearly puked.

"You don't have to be so mean to me. I just wanted to ask you out on a date." Tei stood before me, with a newfound poise that rivaled Rin's or Neru's, and strikingly changed from the shy girl she was known for.

"You said that without stuttering once." I was in disbelief at this transformation.

"Well, I'm a better now ever since Rin coached me on how to win your heart." She said, batting her eyes at me while flirtatiously grinning.

"Hold on, Rin told you how win my heart?" I was confused. Rin told me to stay away from her.

"Yup, and now I'm prepared. I'm not taking no for an answer, mister, I've waited too long for this." She said grabbing my hands, but I shook them off.

"Sorry, Tei, but I'm refusing you." Her grin fell and she looked sad.

"But…but Rin told me you liked girls that were assertive, wore makeup, and were feisty." She slowly said in a tiny voice.

"Half of that isn't true and the other half isn't my type anymore. Why would Rin tell you that?" I asked, my brain wracking desperately for a reason.

"Well, if you like girls like Miki, then I can be like her too. Just accept me, take me as yours, please!" She begged, that poise look falling apart.

"No, Tei. I don't like you like that. In fact I never will. I only have one girl I like and I don't intend to give up on her until she's mine." I said and she bawled loudly.

Her body shivered with every sob she did. The makeup she wore was smearing her face, making her look like a clown, and she was shaking her head. It was like she was trying to comprehend what just happened.

It must have been shock because she murmured frantically about it all being lies. Everyone's words about her insanity started to make sense as I saw her have a meltdown unlike any I've seen before. Damn, I better run now. Then something in my body compelled me to stay. Why would Rin tell me the opposite of what she told Tei, unless she had ulterior motives?

Tei drew out a pocket knife and held it to her neck. Damn it, I do not need another one of these. She closed her eyes, her breathing calming, and she aimed to plunge it in her neck when I ripped it from her hands just in time. A pill bottle fell out of her pocket from the small struggle we did. She retrieved it hurriedly and glanced at me as I kept the knife a safe distance away from her.

"Don't do that to yourself Tei. I feel bad enough that Miki did. Don't make me the guy 'who gets girls to commit suicide because of him'." I pleaded; geez girls and death, what is up with that, fuck.

"Oh, Len, you do care!" She wrapped her arms around me firmly. Great, she mistook good morality for affection. How messed up can one be.

"No, no, no. You got me all wrong. I don't want to see a girl _die _in front of me, big difference from wanting to be your beau." I tried to put rational thoughts in her head.

"I see now. You were scared of admitting your feelings, quite ironic for someone as social as you." She giggled and I had a sinking feeling come over my stomach.

"Look, I don't like you! You're psychotic! You're doing mental gymnastics to see things your way! In reality, I don't give a shit about you!" I screamed, but she popped one of those pills in her mouth and then kissed me.

Her strength was unimaginable for a girl, but I blamed her lack of common sense. She forced my mouth open so I could take the pill and I reluctantly swallowed it. It went down my throat and she let go. Wiping my mouth I glared at her. She grinned at me and shook the pill bottle for me to see what it was. That bitch made me take a roofie. Date rape drug.

"Rin didn't tell me that you'd be so resistant, but now that I've slipped you this you'll be easier to handle. Don't worry love. I'll be real gentle." She said in joyous voice.

"You…honestly think that makes me want to…be with a bitch like you? I-I was drugged without consent." I was losing consciousness and focus.

"It'll be fine sweetheart. You're nervous of being with me, but that's why I'm killing those pesky thoughts of yours. After tonight we'll be one. I love you." She squealed as I hit the ground.

My eyes felt heavy, I couldn't hear anything anymore, and all I wanted was Rin. Passing out I could only dream of being rescued. Sharks, dolphins, and Tei are the same. So, royally screwed right now.

* * *

Rin's POV

I'm so glad no one comes into the courtyards. It was my haven. All was well with the world until I was slapped across my face. The stinging pain burned slightly as I held my cheek. Rui was before me, like the cunt she was, and yanked on my hair to throw me to the ground. Caught off guard I screeched as she pinned me down and proceeded to scratch my face.

"You fucking bitch! You should die! You made my brother cry!" She yelled and I hit her in the stomach so she could roll off me.

"Shut up, Rui! I feel bad enough as it is. Besides _you_ wanted us to separate, here we fucking are now!" I shouted before looking away.

It was quiet. Rui bit her lip and hit the pavement with her fists a few times. Each hit made her knuckles bleed, but she didn't stop. She was frustrated, seeing red, and not understanding her actions. I crawled to her and stopped her from permanently damaging her hands. She looked at me, surprised that I was there, and grasped the concept that we were outside, not in her little world.

"I really did like Rei at some point, just couldn't reach it at that high level like he did with me. I would've hurt him, you were right." I said to her.

"I knew you were trouble when I saw you, but you made him so happy, it got me angry. I suppose its best that you broke his heart now than later, or it'd be awful." She agreed.

"You know, I've seen you get protective of Rei a lot, and I know it's not just a simple brother complex." I stated and she froze in place.

"Am I wrong?" I asked, feeling a spark of tension rise.

She stared at me. A lost look in her eyes mixed with shame. "No, you're not."

Rui and I were the same. We wanted a forbidden love that no one would accept, not even us. She licked a bit of the blood off her knuckles before looking at me.

"I'm an idiot. I like Rei – no I love Rei, and I want to be with him forever. I know I shouldn't feel this way, but I keep thinking about him, and how I need him." Rui confessed to me.

"Well, if it makes you feel better I…like Len. I like my brother too." I confessed as well, and she seemed content with that.

"Something must be in the water. Too much twincest going on. Hehe." She smiled softly at me.

"Does Rei know you like him?" I asked and she lowered her eyes to the ground.

"Yeah." She said meekly. My heart clenched, but I kept going.

"Does he like you back?" I asked and she glanced at me.

"Yeah." She said and I nearly choked on my own spit.

"Then why'd he date me?" I couldn't piece the puzzle together.

"He thinks our attraction to each other is against Mother Nature so he dates frequently, and I thought for a bit that he was serious with you, and then you left him…so now he's alone. Now he's thinking immoral thoughts about me and he's revolted by it and himself."

Oh, it makes sense now. I wonder if Len and I should follow the Kagene twins' example. Their way involved a great deal of problems though. It was society's correct, approved reaction, but I couldn't see myself that long without assaulting Len at some point in time.

"You're lucky Rin. Len likes you back and you two have a thing going on." Rui commented and I blushed.

"How'd you know?" I asked and she laughed.

"Twins can see when other twins are a little too close. Catch my drift?" She winked at me.

We both got up from the ground at the same time, but I lost my footing and clutched at Rui's shirt bringing her down with me. We were an entangled mess, she on top, and me on the bottom. Both of us groaned. She pushed herself up, still laying on me, but not completely crushing me. I sat up a bit too, apologizing for the slip up. What we didn't know was how suggestive our position was. She had one leg in between mine, which accidentally hiked up my skirt.

Her hands were to my sides and our noses were touching. The bruise forming on my cheek because of the slap Rui previously gave out earlier made it seem like I was forced against my will and that she was attacking me. It didn't help either when Iroha strolled by to walk home with me she paused and observed carefully to make sure she was seeing clearly. The three of us locked eyes and knew some shit would go down.

"You forcing yourself on my Rin-sama!" Iroha shrieked and tackled Rui.

The two were rolling around in the dirt, throwing blows to harm the other, and ignoring my protests. I hopped in to push them away from each other only to get hit in the process. Iroha also wanted revenge for the time Rui went apeshit on her so that the black haired girl could snap a photo of Rei and I kissing for the first time. My servant was not letting that shit go anytime.

"Bitch, I'll kill you!" Iroha gripped Rui's hair and tugged hard on it.

"Piss off, you ass, and get horny with your cats. Aren't you in heat?" Rui gave Iroha a titty twister. Ouch.

"Stop, you guys, it's not what it seems." I said.

After a few more minutes Iroha was willing to listen and got the whole scoop of the story. I made the two of them reconcile their problem. Rui and I had a secret bond and swore with our eye contact we wouldn't tell anyone what we discussed. Iroha was miffed at being left out, but oh well. We had a conversation. It was nothing significant, but it helped us not despise one another considerably. Then I saw a man we all didn't recognize, but he looked quite familiar.

"Which one of you is Rin Kagamine?" He asked politely.

His eyes were oceanic and his hair was pink. He was tall, lean, and was fairly good looking. There was allure to him. A modern day gentleman is what he appeared to be, but his aura made me tingle and think he was hidden bad boy. Judging by his outfit he must be that new teacher that people were talking of. We'd get him since the other teacher retired.

"I'm Rin." I said, not feeling threatened. Iroha was here and she was my bodyguard, so I was safe.

"Oh." He smiled genuinely and bowed. I nodded my head.

"Why do you want Rin?" Iroha interrogated hastily, wasting no time at all, she was suspicious. His smile turned into a naughty smirk.

"Recently this school's had a sex scandal. Gakupo Kamui and Luka Megurine have been humiliated by you in particular when it came to that." He said coldly and Rui turned to me.

"You had something to do with that?" She asked in revulsion, probing for clarification.

"I'm here to warn you Rin, that you and your brother are going to pay for destroying my little sister's reputation." There was a fresh enemy to crush.

"What's your name, sensei?" I asked, my eyes dimming.

"Luki Megurine."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, but I've got a lot on my plate with college exams coming up. **

**Please let me know how the story is going because there are probably eight or so more chapters to go.**

**By the way who's your favorite character that ISN'T the Kagamine twins? Too lazy to make a poll.**

**Bye**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the support!**

* * *

**Sibling Rivalry**

* * *

**Len's POV**

Slowly my heavy eyes opened and I waited for my blurry vision to clear up. My body felt like a hefty weight was on me, my wrists and ankles were restrained by some thick brown rope, and my senses were practically shot. Where was I? What was I doing here? How did this happen? I was asking so many questions that my frazzled brain was finding it difficult to comprehend. Then I recalled everything. That bitch _Tei_ was the cause of this. Getting out of my daze of confusion I realized I was probably at Tei's house, in her room, on her bed.

Craning my neck I saw that the room was lit by scented candles and rose petals were scattered across the floor. If I didn't know better it seemed like she was trying to make this terrifying moment into something romantic. I didn't know what time it was or if anyone noticed that I was kidnapped yet. The rope was burning my skin, turning the flesh red each time I struggled. Great, Rin will never let me hear the end of this… that is, if I survive.

Should I have been more scared that I was possibly going to get raped? Yes, and believe me when I tell you that I was, but I was hoping that maybe Piko or Rin could reach me in time. I used to think it was bullshit before, but now I'm praying that twin telepathy actually exists. Suddenly the door opened. My breath hitched. Seeing the figure standing in the doorway caused me to literally wish for death. Tei smiled sickeningly at me with love-struck eyes.

"I'm here for you darling." She said shutting the door behind her and holding a plate of food. It was a thick piece of steak, something that you only get at a fancy restaurant, with some steamed vegetables.

"Let me go Tei. I don't want you." I demanded. If she liked me so much she'd listen to me like the other girls, right?

"Silly." She giggled, placing the plate down on a nearby table. "You know I adore you and you adore me, so why don't we enjoy our time together before we consummate our love."

"You're crazy!" I shouted at her, my anger boiling over, and my body tensing.

She either ignored me or truly twisted my words around in her vile mind to believe I said something charming because she just giggled some more and cut up the steak to offer me a piece. She wanted me to eat out of her hand like I was some puppy! My mouth was squeezed tight. No way was I giving into her disgusting fantasy. Her happiness faltered slightly, but she caught herself and pushed the plate aside.

"I've liked you for a while now Len. I think it happened when I first saw you."

"No one ever talked to me, but then you came by and asked me for a pen. Then you commented on how nice I looked one day."

"After that I began to see you more and more, but you were always with other girls, _especially_ Miki, and rarely saw me."

"It was ok though, I was perfectly content with watching you, and then I found myself becoming jealous of the other girls."

I gulped, not liking where this was going. She looked off into the distance, eyes going hazy as she remembered memories that were easily forgettable.

"I didn't like how you were being treated by those girls. They were just using you. They didn't love you like I do. Miki was the most troublesome one. It hurt to see you get abused by her."

Tei obviously was one of those fan girls that couldn't see the bad in the person they admired dearly. To tell you the truth I don't exactly remember in my life EVER talking to Tei. If I did I'd probably realize that she was a psycho not to be dealt with. She went on with her story of how our supposed 'love' came to be, never ceasing in her mindless chatter, almost as if in a trance. I didn't think she could make the situation worse by making me even more uncomfortable, but she proved me wrong.

A sinking sensation came upon me. There was something in Tei's voice, what she was talking about, that made me feel all hope had vanished. This is what I deserved so I shouldn't complain too much right? She turned to me. Her mouth stopped moving quite a long time ago, and stared deep into my eyes. Suddenly I can't help, but wish to hear her talk again. The more she idly talked, the more distracted she was, and the more time I could get until my faith was gone.

Her hand reached out to me.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Luki had an uncanny resemblance to Luka, but that's ironic for me to say since I have the same looks as Len. Speaking of my brother I feel as if something's not right in the world, like something horrible occurred to him. Iroha was glaring at Luki, her murdering tendencies beginning to show as she cracked her knuckles. Rui stared cautiously as she moved a little further from me. Whatever slight chance of friendship we had disappeared in the blink of an eye because of stupid pink haired teacher asshole's statement.

"Luki, or should I say Megurine – sensei, you should beware of threatening us Kagamines. It's not wise." I said in a chilling voice, watching Luki renounce from recoiling at my words.

"Well, Rin Kagamine, you should beware also that this little kingdom you and your brother created will not always rule." He said in an equally frigid voice before turning to leave.

"When are Luka and Gakupo coming back?" Iroha asked him, a smug look plastered on her face as he stopped dead in his tracks. She knew she could toy with his head. Obviously mentioning his sister is a touchy subject for him.

"Gakupo will arrive shortly sometime this week, but I'm afraid Luka has transferred." With that Luki stomped off in silence, never looking back at us.

Iroha's face was thrilled at hearing of Luka's departure, her genuine smile and glittering eyes were proof enough. Rui's amber eyes were glued to me, boring holes into my flesh, and I knew she wanted an explanation. With a tired sigh I faced her. Rui was bound to find out the truth anyways, she's good at reading people like a book, and having her hound me about not being who I really was to Rei made it clear that she was smarter than your average annoying dependent sister.

"Don't tell me _you_ put that sex video on the internet?" She asked, but it sounded like she already knew the answer.

"What if I did?" I asked in a meek voice and she contorted her face into a mixture of disappointment, abhorrence, and confusion.

"How could you do something like that? It's an invasion of privacy… and … and you act as if I can trust you with my secret!" Rui was grasping her chest, shaking her head in disbelief, and desperately trying to find the right words to say. Iroha was relatively calm, waiting for me to give the signal if I wanted Rui to suffer the consequence of finding out whom and what I really was like.

"I'm so sorry you figured it out like this, but let me explain…!" Rui had cut me off.

"Aren't you the perfect actress? So sweet, so pleasant, all those compliments based on false accusations!" She spat out with disgust.

"Wait, Rui, please listen! There was a reason why I did it!" I didn't know why I was shamelessly trying to get Rui to see things my way when she had hit the nail on the head.

"NO, Rin you wait! I knew you weren't as you seemed to be, but this is something I've never seen before. How can I believe anything you say?" She was raising her voice more and I was afraid others outside would hear the conversation.

"I know I'm reminding you of your parents…" I gasped before covering my mouth realizing what I just did, "Shit I wasn't supposed to say that!"

Iroha watched with minor interest as Rui fell quiet. Her eyes widening as she now discovered that Rei had told me of her parents' actions. I've officially fucked everything up between us. Rui's face paled, her lips trembling furiously, and she was practically shivering with rage. Taking some steps toward me I abruptly felt a sting on my cheek as she smacked me. Iroha prepared to attack, but I held up my hand stopping her. My little cat maid was disgruntled by the gesture but obeyed. My remorseful eyes peered up at Rui's loathing ones.

"I'm sorry." I manage to speak an inaudible whisper.

"No, you're not Rin. That's bullshit. Its people like _you_, girls like _you_ that make the world a living hell. I hope you and your bastard of a brother die painful deaths. Don't ever come around Rei or me again." Rui walked off rigidly.

Iroha crossed her arms looking off after Rui as I crouched down. I truly am a bad person. Chewing on my lip I pushed back the tears of coming face to face with my terrible personality. While Meiko might be remembered as being a member in a band, or Neru as being the toughest girl around, I'll be remembered misleadingly as a saint or correctly as a bitch when I die. Iroha crouched down beside me and nudged my shoulder. I looked at her and she smirked evilly at me.

"This was to be expected Rin – sama. You aren't cut out to be the mopey type. Embrace your dark side with open arms. Some people are meant to be good, but there has to be people like you to play the role of merciless."

I nodded my head. Not everyone can play the hero; some have to be the villain. Len and I had different perspectives on our characteristics. With Miki, Len developed a conscious and felt guilt. With Rei and Rui, I also developed a conscious, but my guilt was fading and being replaced with despicable thoughts. Len may try to redeem himself and he may have a chance at becoming a Good Samaritan. I, however, have gone too far deep into the abyss to be saved.

Iroha's head shot up at the sound of footsteps. Quickly I followed her eyes and saw Piko running towards us at full speed. Judging from his face it had to be something about Len. He slowed down a bit in front of us and grabbed us both by our wrists, dragging us up, and continuing to run.

"Where are you taking us Piko?" I asked attempting not to stumble as Piko pulled on me hard. Damn, that boy should be an Olympic track star because my legs were killing me!

"What's wrong?" Iroha asked breaking from Piko's grip and falling in place with his running. Only she would be able to keep up with the silver haired boy.

"Tei kidnapped Len, heard some students talking about her carrying him off!" Piko screamed.

Oh, shit no! I'm going to slaughter that fucking bitch!

* * *

**Len's POV**

I felt like throwing up. She had her hand holding my cheek, caressing gently, as if we were lovers. Despite my thrashing about to be free from her touch she ignored this and grinned at me. Tei got up from the bed and to my mortification began to undress herself. Now I know the worse part has yet to come. The only chance I have of saving myself from this inevitable fate is to crash her world. Could I possibly get killed because of it? Yes, but anything's better than whatever she has planned for me.

"Tei." I said her name loudly and she pauses briefly in her unclothing. Thank goodness she still has a majority of her clothes on.

"Yes, darling?" She asked in that creepy delusional voice.

"I can't be with you. We can't be together anymore." Yup, that's right I'm playing along with this charade of her believing we're an actual item.

"Why not? Is it something I did wrong?" Yeah, it really is Tei.

"Of course not. It's not you, it's me." I said averting my eyes from her and giving the impression that I'm embarrassed of what I'm going to say next.

"What do you mean? I don't quite follow." She asked tilting her head to the side with curious eyes searching my every movement.

"I've had an affair with another woman. I think that she's the one and that I love her more than I do you. She's my _soul mate_." I stress the last word seeing her giddy face break like a fragile piece of glass.

I read somewhere that you have to be insane if you want to deal with the insane. There's nothing worse for girls when they hear the love of their life has been cheating on them. It brings them out of their dreams and back into the cold, harsh place known as reality. Tei momentarily is still, her eyes revealing tears of pity and sorrow. Then out of the blue she began to destroy her bedroom like she was Godzilla. Throwing things together, kicking stuff, and making it all look like a robber had rifled every last one of her shit.

She was shrieking a bloodcurdling shriek. This had to be a mental breakdown in the flesh. I've never seen one before until then. Tei had punched the wall; creating cracks, and twisted her body around like the further she moved she'd escape her body, her skin, her mind. As she panicked and wallowed in severe disparaging depression the ropes had loosened some causing me to slip out with scarce difficulty and made a dash for the door.

Unlocking it I ran out into the hall for the stairway. My body should've been aching and it was, but with the power of adrenalin it's probable to get a burst of energy. Tei must have noticed that I left because she let out a roar of fury. Jumping the stairs, landing on my feet, and frantically looking all over for an exit I heard her chasing after me and found the front door. It was all a blur as I pushed on, I can't recall a single detail in Tei's house save for her room.

I was so eager to leave that I didn't detect that someone else was in the house. Almost reaching the doorknob I felt myself get thrown onto my back with a heavy foot pressed against my stomach preventing me from doing anything. Groaning and cursing how close I was to the outside world I gazed up at a masculine stature. He had eyes and hair just like Tei's. No doubt he was about in his late teens or early twenties. Tei managed to enter the scene and smiled gratefully at the man pinning me down.

"Ah, I didn't know you were back from work Teiru." She said at the stoic looking relative of hers I guess.

This was odd, I always thought she didn't have anyone alive in her family, I always thought she was alone. It was like an unofficial fact in the school that Tei was by herself so to see someone like this Teiru person was an out of body experience.

"Don't tell me you've kidnapped someone else again?" His voice was deep, collective, and eerily amiable.

"I didn't _kidnap _him." She growled, leaning down to get a better look at me. Her hand ruffling my hair to my utter dismay.

"How many times do I have to tell you little sis, if you drug a person against their will you are technically kidnapping them." He said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"He's my boyfriend alright! He just doesn't want to accept his feelings for me yet." Teiru stared at Tei dully. He looked like he could hear the shit coming out of her mouth. Could he have possibly understood to my pain?

Before I knew it his foot was lifted off of me making breathing accessible. Gulping for air I felt Teiru pick me up bridal style and carried me to the living room to sit me down on the couch. It bothered me how easily it was for people to just pick me up like I was a girl. I'm a fucking boy for Pete's sake! Tei stalked after us with an annoyed expression. Observing the house now it surprised me to find it so mundane. I could've sworn it'd be like a dungeon or haunted mansion.

When Tei was about to sit down next to me Teiru immediately pushed her back, and acted as the barrier between us by sitting in the middle while she had to sit at the end and I the other. I considered this day to be the shittiest day ever. If my ears hadn't heard the strangest thing in this town then I'd have taken off by now.

"Sorry about this. She can get over the top sometimes." Teiru was apologizing for his fanatical sister. Someone in the Sukone family had sense? Did he actually say 'sometimes' instead of all the fucking time?

"Teiru, don't ruin this for me again. You always release them." Tei was whining to her brother, asking him to keep me like I was an animal, and not a fucking human being.

"You know you're in the wrong Tei. Let the boy go. He's not some pet." Teiru chastised my tormentor… uh I – I mean passionate admirer.

"How many times has she done this?" I asked, feeling comfortable now that there was some help for me, quite unforeseen help though.

"I think you're the seventh one. It's dated back since junior high." He answered, leaning back on the cushions lazily.

I was seriously bemused. What the hell was going on!

* * *

**Rin's POV**

The tension in the air was so dense that you wouldn't need a knife, but a chainsaw to cut through it. Our hearts were racing as we ran around the streets fervently and stopping anyone with silver hair. Iroha was asking the passersby if they knew of Tei, and Piko was so out of it he was doing flips and other unnecessary behavior. He was freaking out, pulling on his hair, and biting his lip so hard I feared it would bleed.

"I knew something bad was going to happen when Tei said she'd confess to Len today." Iroha muttered under her breath, but I caught it.

"The fuck did you just say? You knew this shit would happen and didn't tell me!" I bellowed, shaking her by the shoulders.

"Jeez, Rin it's not my fault. You can't just assume if a person's going to tell another person they like them _this_ would be the outcome!" Iroha tore from my shaking grip and frowned at me.

"Ok, ok. It's obvious that before we can go on we need to calm ourselves down or nothing will get done." I said in my commanding tone. Being the leader and giving out orders came natural to me.

"We've got no time for that! Len - sama could be raped!" Piko yelled, not caring at all when we received weird looks from people, and I refrained from shuddering at the word 'rape'. Only I'm allowed to assault my brother, not some tramp.

Iroha placed a reassuring hand on Piko's shoulder. She whispered for him to follow my lead since I was the only 'sama' around. I suggested he sing a song to end his irrational manners. He's done it before, got a pretty nice voice too, even if Len found it bothersome. Piko's blue eyes sparkled with the amazingness of my idea. Like toddlers who crush the living stuffing out of teddy bears, Piko's thing was singing highly inappropriate songs. He liked to call them panty droppas 'cause the girls would get extra soppy, damp we…..not going to finish that sentence off. You get the picture.

"Hear the sound of your body drip, drip, drip. As I kiss both sets of lips, lips, lips." Piko sung softly, almost absentmindedly as he released the tension in his muscles.

"Alright, we need to think of places that Tei goes to." I said looking over at Iroha, the best gossip in town, not a secret of anyone's she doesn't know of.

"One place she likes it the graveyard." She said and I raised my eyebrow skeptically.

"Filled with dead people and shit?" I asked and Iroha nodded her head.

"Girl when I pull back them sheets, and you climb on top of me, girl you gonna think, girl you gonna think, you gonna think I invented sex." Piko was getting noisier, obviously getting into his remedy for stress.

Iroha proceeded to tell me that other places Tei visits is an alley littered with all the drug addicts and prostitutes you can find. Then Tei hangs out at a store that poses as a clothing shop, but illegally smuggles stuff in and out of the country. Tei likes to also camp out in front of my house with binoculars in an attempt to spy on Len. Gosh, how did the police miss her? How did I miss seeing her going all peeping tom? Piko unconsciously sung with more power which some people found disturbing and others drooling with their eyes stuck to him.

"She can't be at the graveyard because we just passed there and saw no one. Besides it's too chilly to rape someone in that weather." I crossed out that area of where my twin might be, feeling impatience consuming me, and restrained myself from chewing on my lip.

"I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes. And I wanna, move from the bed down to the, down to the flo'. Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave. But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy!"

"That alley isn't the safest spot to bring a handsome boy like Len either with the addicts and all." Iroha had crossed that area out, we were making slow progress, and we didn't have that much time.

"What about that smuggling place?" I sincerely asked, and Iroha gave me an incredulous look like I was born into stupidity and bathed in misology.

"Please, as if that would go smoothly. Len + smugglers = sex slave trade." My little cat servant had a point on that one making me shake with worry, but not enough for Piko to start flipping out all over again.

"Like a virgin. Touched for the very first time." It's hard to focus with Piko singing. His voice is of an angel, but damn it I can't work under these conditions!

"Oh man Rin, we must be stupid, I know where he is now!" Iroha jumped up and down excitedly like she won the lottery.

"Where?" I asked not wanting to waste another minute.

"If you don't mind, I'll do you just fine, I could be your part time lover." So hard to disregard Piko singing about being the man on the side, then again he sounds kind of sexy; aw it's no far that Len gets all the hot gay guys!

"Her house!" Iroha was fucking genius.

"Do you want it from the back with your face in the pillow so you can yell it loud as you want to? Girl!" I pulled on Piko's arm to wake him up from the mini concert he had started to perform.

We all began to run to the Sukone household. Hold on Len, Rinny's coming.**  
**

* * *

**Len's POV**

Teiru was an awesome dude! How his sister turned out into a mental patient is beyond me? Apparently Tei's known for going to the extreme, and since she is so high on the scale of rashness (yeah, _way _up there) Teiru had to be the levelheaded one. That's why he was unusually composed while Tei was molesting me with her eyes. I swear to everyone I know I'd hit Tei in the boobs or uppercut her vagina if she tried to pull something with me. My survival skills were heightened, ready for a surprise attack in case I needed to scurry out of that bitch.

"I promise you that Tei won't pull this shit again. We don't need another restraining order against us." Teiru said ruffling his hair, a weary look on his features as he lightly sighed.

"Thanks, you've convinced me not to press charges, at least for now." I said feeling a bit saddened that neither Rin nor Piko was here to rescue me. I thought those two, who cherish me the most, would have been here by now.

"Teiru you don't understand. I really love this one over all the rest." Tei pouted, but Teiru wasn't swayed, thank goodness. If he was then your boy Len would have totally committed suicide somehow in this godforsaken house.

"Excuse Tei, she's got a mixed up conscious. A little off you know? Doesn't know right from wrong." Teiru said, waving off Tei's furious protests like she was a brainless child.

All of this felt so weird. How did I go from taking a _drug _to almost getting _sexually assaulted_ to chilling with said assaulter _and_ her brother? It was all too freaky. Soundlessly I watched Teiru dreadfully try to explain to Tei why her actions were so uncalled for when suddenly the doorbell rang. Its melodious jingle caused all three of us to still. There was a chance it could be the police. Tei grew a look of fear on her face, almost as bad as mine from when I discovered I was held captive in her room, and Teiru rose to his feet to answer it.

His footsteps were the only things making any noise as all went dead silent. Tei, using her supreme stalking talents, tailed her brother without effort and hid behind a coffee table to scan for the doorbell ringer. Gulping, I also mirrored her moves probing for the same reason. Teiru was a bit tall, surpassing Kaito just a bit, and because of his physique it was difficult to see who was in front of him. One voice was a clear distinction to my ears to help me know who precisely it was though.

"Rin?" I said aloud in a question although I was positive this was her, I would remember what my twin sounds like after all.

She must have heard because the next I know Teiru is pushed roughly aside and Rin charges toward me with relief etched on her face. Arms outstretched prepared to probably hug the shit out of me were never able to reach me because Piko had beaten her to the punch. Literally shoving her against the wall and squeezing me as if I was a teddy bear. Rin groaned from meager hurt and the fact that she wasn't the first person to comfort me, but my gay butler who has the hots for me was.

That type of thing can really fuck up your ego especially if you're egocentric Rin Kagamine. For me this was awkward, a lot worse than it was in the beginning with just Tei and Teiru. Piko's arms around me nearly made me want to vomit. I mean I fucking hate this asshole with a burning steaming liquid fire passion and yet here he is snuggling into my neck, whispering how glad he is that I'm safe.

"Piko, I believe Rin – sama was supposed to be in that position, not you." Iroha offhandedly said, hauling Piko off me with her whole strength, because the boy would not let go. Freaking death grip!

"Len – sama, I was so worried. We thought the worst had happened to you. If you were wounded I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." Piko's concern started to resemble a confession, which made me cringe, but I was still grateful that apparently he hadn't abandoned me.

"We've already apologized to Len and guaranteed him that nothing like this will happen ever again." Teiru clarified when Rin and Piko were glowering at him like they'd chop up his limbs and feed his corpse to the sharks.

"It better not happen again or you'll be living a shitty life for as long as you live when I get through with you!" Rin threatened while glancing at me.

"Leave them be Rin. It's not that big of a deal." I avoided eye contact when she, Piko, and Iroha gave me appalled looks.

"Not that BIG of a deal! I thought my brother had been ra…!" I cut her off before she can go any further.

"But I hadn't so let bygones be bygones, 'kay. What's important is that I'm fine." I said firmly, staring at her with a hard look, and she knew that was the end of the discussion.

When we were about to leave Tei called out to me. I saw Rin and Piko instantly go into defense mode. Their hatred for the fanatical girl had grown some over the course of the day's events. Couldn't blame them, you can't just forget or forgive someone for something that memorable. Tei didn't seem to sense the enmity directed at her, a smile on her face, and eyes showing glee.

"You never told me who this other woman was that captured your heart. I won't do anything to her, I swear, I just want her to know that she better watch out because she's got competition." Tei said with determination in her eyes.

This was something I wasn't expecting. I didn't want to very well lie, because I did love Rin, but I don't think that this is the appropriate time and place to just blatantly blurt that out. Piko looked at me. I could tell he was disheartened at the fact that I would never reciprocate his feelings. Iroha was bored, her nails seeming to obtain her attention, but her guard was still up with Tei near. My mouth went dry, I wanted to drink water badly, and nervousness was eating me alive. Usually I'd have no problem admitting my desire to be with Rin, but this was a tad overbearing. Luckily, Piko came to my rescue reading my body language.

"Um…it seems Len is too shy to bring any more light on the subject, Tei." Piko said in a courteous voice despite his eyes saying he sought to mutilate her.

"Oh, well I'll find out somehow. I'm sorry again for this. I won't ask about your help either Rin. I was out of line." Tei said looking at my sister who was scowling at the girl. Tei wasn't fazed.

That's right. I was about to forget. I needed to ask Rin what her relationship with Tei was. It's like the two were conspiring to fuck with me. Rin saw my eyes and knew what I wanted. She nodded her head at me signaling that we'd talk as soon as we headed home. Piko was gazing off into the distance before he abruptly grabbed my arm and pulled me into him. Iroha brought her eyes back up at the movement, thinking she'd have to fight, and Rin and Tei jumped from being startled.

"What the hell Pik….!" My sentence was cut off as Piko's lips crashed onto mine. Great, first I get forcibly kissed by asylum patient over there will a date rape drug and now this. Am I fortunate boy or what?

"Oh my goodness! No wonder you couldn't love me back Len, all this time I thought it was another girl like you said, but in actuality you just play for a different team." Tei passed out from Piko and mine's lip lock in grief.

"Sweet fuck Piko why'd you do that?" I wiped at my mouth furiously as Piko let me go.

"You should be thinking me. Now she knows there's definitely no chance of her getting into your pants." Piko said dodging my punches of rage, "It's an added bonus that I finally kissed those soft, juicy, lips of yours too. Tastes like bananas."

"You bastard! Now she thinks I like guys! I fucking hate you!" I said chasing after him and he ran off laughing mischievously.

"Consider yourself lucky Len! I'm the sexiest thing around, so hot that men turn gay for me! If you took the time to enjoy my advances you'd find out I'm also a genius in bed!" Piko shouted back at me. Splendid, we're back to the sexual harassment.

Rin chased after us, wanting to beat Piko herself, and Iroha followed too, but that was mostly because Hello Kitty would be coming on TV soon. Tei was laying on the ground. We would've woken her up or taken her back home, but we all thought she was a psycho bitch that needed to fuck off and get a life. That's why she was left without a second thought.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Lola and Leon were chatting it up with Mom and Dad. Yuki was helping Iroha make dinner. Piko was practicing his martial arts. Len and I had time alone to ourselves for once. We were in his room, on his bed, staring at the ceiling. This was gradually becoming our favorite pastime and our ritual. His breath smelled of pure mint from all the brushing his teeth he did in the bathroom to rid his mouth of Piko's kiss. I hope he knew how much I fretted over him. I'm pretty sure my cholesterol's at its breaking point, my heart will have an attack in the nearby future, and my face will be littered with wrinkles.

"So, you and Tei were planning something I didn't know about?" He asked finally and I inhale deeply.

"I was planning on using her to protect you, but it evidently backfired. She was supposed to kill herself. In the end it's Piko that got rid of her for you." I said with my eyes shut.

"Hmm, I see. Well I broke up with all of my girlfriends, including Gumi. I told Gumi I only want one girl." He told me and I gave a small smile to that. He finally let go of those hoes.

"Oh, that's not good. They'll be tearing down the school trying to find out who that girl is." I said, briefly recalling that Miku is also a part of his slut list, hope she isn't feeling too down.

"Well, we should be getting to bed. It was a long ass day and I'm tired as fuck." Len yawned and rubbed his stomach.

"That's right. I gotta play with the band tomorrow night. It's going to rock. I'll blow them all away." I enthusiastically said to him before sitting up to head to my own room.

"It turns out I'll be playing with you. Meiko said I could join. It's going to be a benefit concert for Miki's hospital bills. I've memorized all of the lyrics 'cause you sing obnoxiously loud when taking a bath." Len chuckled at my  
blush.

"You listen at what I do in the bath? Pervert alert!" I joked.

I said goodnight to him and headed for my room. I've always liked Len's voice, and now that we'll be singing together it makes the cherry on top of my sundae. Checking my cell phone messages I see about forty. Some are from Meiko about the band stuff, one's from Miku's heartbreak at what Gumi told Len's sluts, one's from Mikuo about how he wants to be my fulltime boyfriend, and other students' just spreading gossip and asking about Len. Really, high schoolers have nothing better to do than talk all the damn time.

Gakupo and Luka were down for the count, but now that Luki – sensei was here things would get harder. Rui has forbidden from ever seeing or speaking to Rei or her again. Gosh, life's sucking hot sweaty balls right now. My conscious (when did I ever develop that?) was telling me this was a sacrifice I needed to make. To beat all my enemies, to beat Len, to become the queen of the school I needed to do this.

If breaking Len's heart was the key to gaining my power than so be it. I don't really need Len, he_ needs_ me. He's caught up in this fairytale romantic gimmick that I don't give a shit for. I guess you can rely on this information that I've given you to see that I'm eviler than you thought.

The fact that Len is even eager to help Miki out proves he's weak. He doesn't have his priorities straight. I know unerringly what I want. I plan on getting what I want. Who cares if that means I might lose my humanity? Who cares if that means I'll lose people's affections? None of that matters as long as you're the winner and I'm going to win.

I don't know what time I fell asleep, but drowsiness overcame me. The dream I had was more of a nightmare, a premonition of some sorts to warn me of what was shortly to come. I was lying on a floor with Iroha on top of me, straddling my hips. She had a bitter smirk grazing her lips. Her hands were enfolded around my neck, clasping it with force, and choking me. I couldn't breathe, and my head was hurting. My legs squirmed about in a futile exertion. I attempted to yell for help, but nothing came out.

Others were standing around cheering Iroha on; Rui, Rei, Luka, Gakupo, Miku, Mikuo, Tei, Lily, Gumi, Miki, Kaito, Meiko, Luki, Dell, Piko and…and…Len. Their faces were pleased that I was on my last breath of air. Then I saw myself, a reflection or clone of me, looking grim, watching the scene. My other self never looked away. She was mouthing words to me.

"You did this to yourself, Rin. This is what you get."

I woke up gasping for air and held my neck checking for bruises. There was nothing to be found, yet. I winced at a knocking on my door. It was her.

"Rin – sama, if you don't get up now you'll be late for school and won't have time for breakfast." Her voice was muffled faintly.

"Iroha come in here for a second." I ordered and she did.

"My, my Rin – sama allowing me in her room without me having to break in to sneak a peek at that delicious bod of yours? I'm making progress to fall into your graces." She said teasingly.

"Iroha would you ever kill me?" I asked outright and her face fell.

"Why would you ever question my loyalty to you Rin – sama? I love you and will follow you until the ends of Earth. If you want me to I'll die for you." Iroha said with the utmost seriousness.

"No, I trust you Iroha. Forget about what I said." I told her, getting up from the bed, but I saw her eyes glue onto everything I did.

"Is something troubling you? You seemed disturbed." Iroha refused to leave me alone.

"It's just that…do you think I will end up having everyone hate me?" I asked her, finding my school uniform, and gathering up my underwear and a comb.

"You should know the answer to that Rin – sama. When all is lost for you and you find yourself alone, and if even Len parts from you….. I will always be there." Iroha said and I almost feel at peace.

Something in my gut though is telling me that I shouldn't believe too much of what she says to me. I shouldn't believe what Len says to me. If I start to believe in stuff like that, then I really will be knee high in shit.

* * *

**So sorry I took so long, but I recently joined the newspaper club and working on making this chapter perfect.**

**It seems I keep making Rin an even bigger bitch than before. The return of Piko's singing! Tell me what you think about the chapter.**

** Songs Used: _Wet the Bed - Chris Brown, I Invented Sex - Trey Songz, Fantasy - Ludacris, Like A Virgin - Madonna, Part Time Lover - H Town, Freek-a-Leek - Petey Pablo_**

(~ _~ )( _ ) ( - _ - )(+ _ +) ( ^_^ )


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanx for reading!**

* * *

**Sibling Rivalry**

* * *

**Len's POV**

Have you ever thought that your family members were just plain stupid? Honestly, I feel as though I'm the only logical one. I woke up to the loud noise of the house at 5 o'clock in the _freaking_ morning because my idiotic cousins, smartass sister, and the worst servants ever Piko and Iroha were being total pains in the ass. Can't a boy get a decent amount of sleep? When I begrudgingly went down to investigate, andcomplain to them I was greeted with baby cousin Yuki pretending to be a dog.

She was on all fours, looking up at me with puppy eyes, and barking happily. Normally, older cousins would find this super-duper cute because if there's one thing I know, it's that Yuki definitely has the looks to have guys wrapped around her finger. However, being the cynical bastard I am, my reason for Yuki acting like an animal is the slight possibility that she was dropped on her head as an infant and therefore a bit slower than others.

"The hell are you doing?" I asked in the most polite manner I could muster since I'm so not an early bird.

"What's it look like, genius? I'm a doggy. It's for practice." She said with an attitude making my already grumpy face grumpier.

Cocky little shit isn't she? Like I'm supposed to know when she wants to be a dumbass. She rolled her eyes at me like the bratty diva she is before going back to whatever she was doing. My eyes drifted over to Leon, Lola, Piko, Iroha, and Rin in a heated argument. Instead of questioning what could get them so riled up, I was more concerned with how all were wide awake at this absurd hour. It pissed me off to the max that they were chipper while I was sleepy as fuck.

"I don't see what the problem is?" Lola asked with perplexity written all over her face.

"You seriously don't get how wrong this is?" Rin had a look of disbelief and Iroha shook her head with a tired sigh.

"Is it really that bad to encourage Yuki to be a dog?" Leon asked flabbergasted by the apparent reactions he was getting.

"Of course it is! As adults you shouldn't tell a ten year old girl that she can grow up to be a dog. That's a fucking impossible dream and misleading." Rin said angrily, trying to make them understand.

Wow, role reversal, teenager disciplining the grownups. You don't see that every day. Hmm, no wonder Yuki was acting stranger than usual before. I glanced at said girl who was rolling on the floor and scratching invisible flees. Then I looked back at the others. Lola and Leon were surprisingly not getting it and Rin was pulling out her hair in vexation. Iroha groaned in defeat and Piko found the whole thing entertaining. I guess my question on asking why the hell they were up at this wretched hour would have to wait until they sorted this whole fiasco out. I could be patient, my question wasn't going to be unnoticed.

"Personally, I think Yuki being a dog is perfect. 'Cause you know she can be a total bitch." Piko said with a smirk prompting Iroha to smack him on the back of his head for his rude, but true, comment.

"Do you realize how messed up her mind is now? You're adding gasoline to the fire if you persuade her to be a house pet!" Rin shouted in annoyance.

"Hey! Don't you use that tone with us!" Lola shot back with a glare.

"Yeah! We tell our youth they can beanything they want to be in life as long as they try, but when a kid wants to be glue or a dog or some other shit like that society says NO!" Leon debated.

"Uh-huh, that's right. Why do we give false hopes to these children then?" Lola went on.

"Correction, Rin – sama's bothersome cousins give out false hopes." Iroha stated in a bland voice.

"Damn it, you guys! Do you know that doesn't make any sense? It's like telling a four year old that they have the option of going to college, finding work, or becoming an exotic dancer!" Rin was losing her temper by then.

"How many times do we have to tell you? Being an exotic dancer _is _an occupation!" Leon and Lola screamed.

"No the fuck it isn't!" Rin and Iroha screamed back.

"Yes, the fuck it is!" Leon and Lola defied.

"Why the hell are you guys up?" I yelled and they finally noticed my presence.

"I think the real question here, Len – sama, is why you are so sexy and not covered in strawberries, melted chocolate, and sweat?" Piko unpleasantly countered with a creepy smile.

Oh, he was going to play like that, huh? Len can get down for anything. Everyone had returned to their conversation, deeming me unimportant and irrelevant to the situation, but regarded me with a brief wave for a greeting. Swell, how no one give's a rat's ass about my question. I was too groggy to battle Piko in the war of the words, but my foolish pride kept me from ignoring him.

"No, Piko, I believe the real question here is why you still harass me?" I snarled with my eyes narrowing dangerously.

"The real question here, Len – sama, is why you don't admit you love my attention?" Piko grinned at my growing ferocity.

"The real question here, Piko, is why I haven't slaughtered you yet?" It seemed the more aggressive I got, the more Piko basked in it.

That silver haired punk blew a kiss to me, that I effectively dodged, and I flipped him the bird, showing my middle finger in all its glory. He just brushed it off, winking at me, and was giving me the flirty eyes. Gosh, I wanted to break his arms so bad, but I restrained myself and settled for sticking out my tongue at him. Sadly, Piko took this as an opportunity, grabbing my pink appendage in between his thumb and index finger in one millisecond.

"Lwat gwo Pikwo! (Let go Piko)" I said in jumbled mess. The last thing I wanted was his icky hand germs in my mouth.

"Ooh, that's it Len. Keep sounding like you're panting while saying my name. It's all I've ever dreamed of." Piko teased, my eyes widening as I realized what it must've sounded like.

"Nwo! Fwuck vou Pikwo! (No! Fuck you Piko)" I swatted off his hand so I could speak properly.

"Geez, take a joke. What do you want for dinner when we come back from school?" Piko asked, changing the subject suspiciously.

"I don't know. Why do you ask?" I stared at him and he just smiled.

"Then I'll choose, French cuisine. Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?" Piko asked me.

"Is that some type of dish?" I asked and Piko's smiled widened.

Damn, I think I just fucked up with my answer because Piko + cheerful face = Len's life is in danger. I never did find out why everyone was up early either.

"Live your life like a dog Yuki! Fetch!"

"Yuki, you are human! Walk on two feet now!"

* * *

**Rin's POV**

My stomach literally lurched upon seeing the entire female population of my school fall down to Luki's feet as if he were some Greek God. They were hypnotized by his eyes, addicted to his features, and stunned by his voice. Gosh, was this guy Casanova or something? With how they treated him, he might as well not be considered a human, but rather otherworldly. I wasn't petrified, though, just a bit put off at the positive reception he was getting. It's not like he's the only handsome guy in the universe.

As I suspected, people saw the connection between Luki and Luka. It was a touchy subject with him around and everyone became tight lipped about the old, yet still interesting gossip. Ranging from students to faculty, all were dying to find out more about Gakupo and Luka's humiliation, but one cold stare of Luki made the school reevaluate that idea. I was alone with Iroha, watching the new enemy carefully while leaning on a wall in the hallway.

New teacher Luki might possibly plot with that purple samurai loser to take me down. He had to have a weakness though and I was willing to exploit it no matter what the costs. My mind was running a mile a minute, concentrating on the best ways to defeat my foes, and sticking to my plan of ruling the school. I was on my toes, ready for any shit to happen, but having Gumi and Miku approach me was not in the agenda.

The two girls with almost the exact same hair color had distressed and determined looks on their faces before dragging me off to some isolated closet. Iroha was close behind with her defense up if she thought I was threatened. Best buddy Miku had shyly asked me about helping them with a certain problem. In the strangely spacious closet I was cornered by fifteen other girls who all looked heartbroken and angry. Aw, fuck man, it was Len's mistresses he fooled around with behind Miki's back.

"Len broke up with us and the excuse he gave us was complete bullshit!" Gumi shrieked with her arms crossed over her chest in a defiant stance.

"He did now?" I pretended I wasn't really aware of this change of events less I'd be thoroughly interrogated by these psycho bitches.

"Yeah, Rin, he just said that he found a girl he truly loves and can't be with anyone else now." Miku said, trying to contain her sniffles, and wiping her watery eyes.

"I didn't know he was in love?" I hoped they were all buying my act.

Even though it was indirectly said through Miku, I knew that Len had just pronounced his love for me, and it made me bubbly inside with joy. Iroha seemed to have thought the same as I because she glared at the mentioning of Len actually in love. The girls had only two emotions; fury like Gumi or sorrow like Miku. Neither side had understood that they weren't considered real companions, but playthings instead.

"What's the purpose of bringing Rin into this?" Iroha had inquired with her short attention span taking into effect.

"We want Rin to convince Len to come back to us. We need him." Gumi said and I could barely hold in my disbelief.

How dare these sluts try to get me to help them win my brother's affection back! What idiots. Jeez, how desperate can you get? They've stooped down, or maybe even sunk lower, than Miki's level and that unstable girl attempted suicide. To think Miku was grouped with those sleazy girls. Biting my lip to contain my verbal assault on their pathetic excuses of lives I regained my cool.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can offer my services for this one. Len has his heart on this girl and nothing will make him change his mind." I softly declined their disrespectful request and turned to leave with Iroha stalking closely, overlooking their distraught expressions.

"Was that the right choice?" Iroha glanced at me and I nodded.

"Yes it definitely was." I said with utmost confidence, and then I began to ponder.

I've been carrying a lot of baggage. The one that stood out the most was Mikuo Hatsune, the boy who's been enamored with me since forever, and who was Len's best friend. He was being strung along by his feelings that he couldn't see the deception even if I had a sign that said 'Don't Trust That Bitch' in my hands. Sometime, during the guilt I felt with Rei, I also wanted to get rid of Mikuo. It wasn't fair to trick people like this, especially if it was your brother's best friend.

"You should tell Mikuo that I want to stop this thing we've got and go back to being friends. After we've played in the band, that is, since he's the bassist and all." I said to Iroha who only nodded in response.

"He'll be dejected. Ready to cry rivers." Iroha stated.

"We all have to get accustomed to tragedy someday." I said looking off to the distance and seeing Lily glowering at me with hate.

* * *

**Len's POV**

According to the new rumors bustling about, it appears Gakupo showed his face boldly at school. He hadn't gone to class, but went straight to the principal's office and didn't come out yet. It was lunchtime and I was sitting on the stairs with Piko beside me searching on clues why Gakupo would come here at his weakest moment. He obviously was planning something. Piko hummed a tune lazily, staring at the students that talked about Luki, the new target Rin told me of.

"I can't wait to see you perform today Len!" A passing admirer said with excitement. Oh, yeah, I'm supposed to do Miki's benefit concert afterschool.

"Thanks. Bring all the support you can, alright." I responded with a half-hearted smile.

After being kidnapped by Tei, who had the nerve to wave friendly at me this morning before class, I had to learn all the lyrics to Rin's band quick. My body was running on autopilot from tiredness. If the school wasn't talking about Luki's connection to Gakupo and Luka, they were buzzing about the band playing. Piko handed me my bento and I began to eat, hoping it'd keep me awake because I was on the verge of entering a coma. While I ate a girl came up to me. She had real long blonde hair and blue eyes. Almost like a replica of Rin and Lily united. I think she was a foreigner because I've never seen her before.

"I SeeU." She said and I frowned.

"Uh, yeah, of course you can see me. Who are you?" I questioned.

"SeeU. I SeeU. You Len." She pointed and I saw Piko cocked his head to the side.

"Yes, I'm Len, now who are you?" I asked again wondering why she spoke like a baby and she gave a frustrated groan.

"Name is SeeU." She repeated until I realized she was telling me her name.

"Oh, I get it now. Len – sama, this is that new transfer student from Korea, but is Japanese also. She has difficulty saying stuff in our language still since she hasn't live here long." Piko answered.

"What do you want?" She looked at me brightly; oh gosh her smile was like sunlight, burning of the eyes.

"SeeU admire Rin. SeeU wish Rin come over house. We be best friends today!" SeeU said joyously.

"Um, alright, if you want. I'll tell Rin about you and her hanging out." I said and she gulped.

"Wait, you is no Rin?" She said dumbfounded.

"Sorry, SeeU, but this is _Len_, Rin's twin brother." Piko smirked to a diabolical way.

"Ah, SeeU thought Len was a Rin. They look so much alike. Len very feminine. Sure not Rin's twin sister instead?" SeeU's voice was pissing me off as Piko laughed.

Do I look like a girl to her? I don't breasts, or a vagina, or hips. Well, Rin barely has hips either. Shouldn't tell sis that or she'll kick my ass. Anyways, SeeU gave me her number and address so that Rin and I could visit sometime. Piko informed me later that SeeU was 100% bisexual and into both Rin and me, mostly Rin. Piko's snickering was heard and no doubt he was laughing at how I was mistaken as a girl despite him being more shota-ish than I. He wanted to argue that thought and we were prepared to have a fullblown discussion.

Before the conversation could go any farther we spotted Gakupo walking down the hall. He parted students like the Red Sea as they backed into the walls, gawking in wonder. It also went extremely quiet; you probably could have heard a needle drop. Each step Gakupo made was clearly audible, like those drama movies that let you know some serious shit is about to happen in the upcoming scene. His face was passive, never drifting to the sides where his onlookers were, but only going straight ahead.

He had come from the principal's office after being held prisoner in there for three hours. His pace was calm, not rushing like the usual embarrassed teen of having his sexy time with his girlfriend posted on the internet for the world to see. With the direction he was walking in, it seemed he was heading for the teacher's room next, and sure enough he was. The only person not watching his every move was Piko, whose eyes were closed as if he were sleeping or bored.

Just before Gakupo entered the teacher's room, his eyes went towards me. It was hard to decipher what he was thinking and his eyes were detached. Then the door opened, Luki gesturing for him to come in. As soon as the door shut the whispers of the chatty peers began to start rumors. Piko abruptly stood up with a sigh, pulling me along with him by my shoulder.

"Well, shall we play detective or spies?" He asked me while heading underneath the stairs to the vent that separated the snack machines. It was unusually big so that the school could receive air conditioning and heating faster.

"What are you talking about Piko?" I gave him a puzzled look and he laughed menacingly.

"Espionage, Len – sama. We're going to eavesdrop on Luki and Gakupo's conversation." He unhooked the vent's screws and pushed the screen aside.

I followed him into the metal tunnel. After a few twists and turns we were right above the teacher's room. Sweet. Luki was acting rather friendly with Gakupo. Surely he must have seen the purple haired dude fucking his sister on a desk. I surely wouldn't be that chill if a guy did that to my twin, even if they were dating.

"I have a plan on how to stop the Kagamine twins' rule." Luki affirmed.

"Good, we've gotten Lily to join us. She's prepared to tell the school how evil Rin and Len are. She'll tell them how they threatened her." Gakupo said.

Looks like my problems doubled.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Lily had really matured. She wasn't that little slave that was required to never disobey Len's words now. She developed a thing called backbone. Her eyes usually full of hesitance and dread was replaced with ferocity. I smiled when I walked over to her. She didn't move and kept her gaze on me. Iroha decided to wait behind, not sensing Lily as potential danger.

"Am I on your mind Lily because you haven't looked at anybody or anything else, but me." I said putting on an innocent face.

"Len and you can't fool me. Miki has fallen into your victim list and there's no way you can seek redemption now." Lily growled.

"That's where you're wrong. Len only wants to reconcile with people, but I don't give a damn about that shit. I guess I'm still selfish." I winked and she grimaced.

"You think you've won this stupid game of yours Rin Kagamine, but that's not going to happen forever. You're going to regret everything you've done." What she was saying wasn't anything new to me. I've heard it all before.

"I don't plan on losing because I never lose." She started to giggle at my remark and that sent chills up my spine.

"Tell me, is it hard or easy to be in love with your twin brother?" Did this bitch just go there?

"How'd you…?" I wanted to desperately wipe that sickening grin off her face.

"Did I offend you? Sorry, but you honestly didn't expect me not to find out. Gakupo obviously told me." She said and I froze when the bell rung signaling everyone to be back in class.

The students started to pile into their classrooms. Lily, Iroha, and I were the only ones left in the hall. How dare Lily look smug in front of me. I'm the one that's supposed to hold the chess pieces, not _her._ Too bad for her that no one was able to witness what was about to ensue next. With a snap of my fingers Iroha had dashed up in the blink of an eye and punched Lily in the stomach. She had the wind knocked out of her and couldn't call out for help. I found the nearest supply closest, threw that nuisance Lily inside, and shut the door, locking it.

She tried getting up, but Iroha kicked her back down. I leaned against the door, coolly looking at Lily get fucked up by Iroha. Every time she tried to scream Iroha hit her in the mouth. If people were to find out that Len and I have those kinds of feelings, forbidden feelings for each other, we'll be torn apart. I don't think I'd manage without Len by side and Lily isn't going to screw that up for me. Until I gave the word, Iroha was to beat the living shit out of her.

"That's enough, any more and she'll die." I said seeing Iroha stop on my command.

"Shall we leave her like this Rin – sama?" Iroha asked and I beamed.

"Tell anyone about this incident or what you said to me about Len and I'll personally send you to your grave early." I unlocked the door only to find Dell – sensei passing by.

He peeked behind me seeing Lily lying on the ground looking on the verge of unconsciousness. Her body was bloody, bruised, and dirty. She had a sliver of faith shine in her eyes upon seeing an authority figure. Dell – sensei, however put a cigarette to his mouth, lit it up, and pretended not to see. In that moment Lily's eyes turned hollow.

* * *

******Len's POV**

It had finally been time to set up for the concert. The school couldn't wait; even the teachers were a bit excited. Meiko and Kaito were hooking up the speakers so we could have surround sound when we play. The auditorium was packed with kids. Some news of Lily being sent home due to injuries was one of the topics of discussion. I assumed Rin had something to do with it, but didn't press any further questions. Kaiko was happily in the audience, a poster of BADASS in her hands, as she acted like a senseless groupie. So supportive.

Next to her were Neru and Akaito who couldn't part sucking faces for even a second. Miku was there too, sitting on Kaiko's other side, looking downright gloomy. Rin had changed into a nice outfit; black short shorts, knee high black boots, and a striped black and yellow t-shirt. She had got me a matching outfit with hers and we looked like a pair, as always.

"This will be awesome. Our popularity level will raise the bar. After this the school is… ours." She said in a jovial tone.

"Ours? I thought we were competing with each other for total dominance." I said raising my eyebrow.

"That was then and this is now. If we combine our reputations we'll have unlimited power. Plus the number of enemies keeps going up." She was right there.

"Well, should we go over the songs?" I suggested, but she shook her head.

"Hey, I've got an idea. Let's go get snacks at the machine. I want some orange juice and chocolate." She dragged me the arm before I could reply.

"Orange and chocolate sounds icky. It's obvious that banana milk deserves to be chocolate's partner." I debated.

The halls were empty with everyone filling in the auditorium seats making us alone. She gulped down her orange juice while I drunk my banana milk. An array of chips, chocolates, and candies were on both of our laps as we sat on the stairs. The Kagamine twins, junk food junkies. It amazes me how we haven't gotten cavities from all the sugar we consume. Rin took the isolation as an advantage to lean on me. We had a handful of minutes to ourselves before we started to perform. Whenever we were through with the concert I decided to head to the hospital to properly apologize to Miki.

Without warning we heard a noise. Swiftly we separated and threw our junk food in the nearby garbage can. Rin gave me a look that said she wanted to investigate the noise. We creeped down the hall and saw a marginally opened classroom door. Peeping inside we spotted the Kagene twins. They were in a passionate embrace. I didn't know they were like that. Is that why Rin broke up with Rei? Rin stomped off and I trailed behind, her face the picture of envy.

"It's not far that they don't have to worry about appearances like we do." She fussed as we went back to the snack machines and turned around to face me.

"Ri…" I was cut off when her lips crashed down onto mine. Automatically I returned it. We didn't have fake boyfriends or girlfriends keeping us apart. We could go all out and lose control.

"I give in Len. You win in seducing me. I want to be with you in _that_ way. I won't let that Rui be the only one blissful with her brother." She breathed against my lips. We had no more restraints. We were free.

She pecked my lips briefly in kisses and gripped my shoulders. I took a few steps to push her into the wall. Her eyes were shimmering and she tugged my head down to hers. Just when I was going to act the role of the dominant twin we were split up. In between Rin and me were Iroha and Piko. Aw, they're such cock blockers. The two servants looked quite upset, Piko glaring at Rin, and Iroha glaring at me.

"It's time to start the show so stop fooling around." Both of them said to us.

The concert went off without a hitch. Rin and I hit all the notes, did all the dances, and basically stayed on point. The crowd went wild, screaming and dancing to the music. There was lots of sweat from all the spotlights shining down. It was hot on the stage. Meiko, Kaito, and Mikuo were great at playing the instruments too. We got a standing ovation, a whole round of applause. This was it. We made it at the top. Rin and I had control over the entire school. I smiled at her and she took a bow. Things were going splendid.

Then everyone's cell phones started buzzing and our moment to glow changed. People checked their text messages and gasped. Rin gave me a curious look and I mirrored her expression.

"Rin and Len Kagamine are in an incestuous relationship?" Someone shouted.

"There's even a picture!"

"What?" My heartbeat stopped.

This couldn't be real. It had to be a nightmare. I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming. Sadly, it was reality. Someone had discovered the secret or rather put it out in the open like this. Rin's eyes went as big as saucers. We stood stiffly watching the shocked and appalled looks. Kaiko was confused. Neru and Akaito were disgusted. Meiko and Kaito had their jaws dropped. I felt my universe crumble. The kingdom I created was shattered forever like fragile, broken glass. It was the worst feeling I've ever felt in my life.

"Oh, my gosh, they aren't denying it!"

Miku went into hysterics, Mikuo gave me a pained look, and Rin was trembling. Everyone's faces were scary. Those who adored us, treated Rin and me like royalty, like we were Gods, now seemed to think execution was way to solve this. My stomach did flips and the pressure to throw up kicked in real high. At that time I couldn't hear anything. All I was thinking was 'run away'. I grabbed Rin's hand and pulled her towards the fire escape. We ran from the disapproving eyes. We ran from our friends who we've hurt. We ran from our rivals. We ran from our mistakes. We ran from our consequences. We ran from the truth.

Who could've sent the whole school that text; Luki, Luka, Gakupo, Lily? So many options. I didn't know where we were going to, but it wasn't home, people would protest there. Our parents would send either one of us across the country. Rin was crying. I was crying. It wasn't that we were ashamed of ourselves for being found out in this relationship. It was all that hard work of years, toiling to be the best and respected, falling down in our faces. It was over, our reputations soiled.

We lost.

* * *

**Whoo, sorry for the wait, got braces.**

**So there's only 2 chapters left. **

**Let me know what you think. **

**Bye**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hope the sexiness in this chapter makes up for the wait****  
**

* * *

**Sibling Rivalry  
**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Fuck! Shit! Damn! How could everything I worked so hard for go to waste? The whole thing was like an out of body experience. The shock had literally made me numb and I went on standby as Len dragged me out of that humiliating hell. I couldn't even feel his hand. I couldn't feel the wind on my face.

I couldn't feel the stinging pain of my eyes from the burning tears staining my cheeks. It was all hard to process, and my mind was still trying to buffer. I don't know exactly what time Len and I stopped running away from the school, but when we finally took a break, I noticed the great distance we were from all the accusing eyes.

We were practically near the outskirts of town, way far from our home, and far from Iroha and Piko. Swallowing the air heavily, my hands on my knees as I steadied myself, I peered over at Len who looked strangely calm. His face was a bit red like mine from the unexpected running exercise, but his eyes remained thoughtful, not terrified at all. Such a reaction to the downfall of our high school empire was perplexing. Certainly he should feel as devastated as I… right?

"What are we gonna do?" I asked, piercing the uncomfortable silence, my heart racing like a track star.

"Let's go on vacation. It's obvious we need a breather from this agonizing stress." He said casually, digging in his pocket to pull out his wallet and cell phone. Crap, I forgot my cell phone. Geez, I'm so stupid.

"Vacation? I don't think that's our first priority." I looked around trying to find an area where I could plant my butt and sit, my legs were wobbly from nerves, and I sensed exhaustion threatening to make me faint.

"This _is_ a priority. We have to do this or we'll go insane. Plus, things will be less hectic this way if we lay low." He assured, giving me a weak, but hopeful smile that eased my distress.

My eyes spotted a bus stop with a waiting bench and luckily no one was around for miles to invade my brother and mine's private talk. I quickly walked towards it with Len in tow and we sat down. Aw, that felt a lot better on my legs. It was the middle of the day so the neighborhood was pretty quiet; everyone was either at school or work or at home relaxing. The mornings and nights were when things got noisy, but at the time it was afternoon.

Len nudged my arm and I took his wallet. He gave a gesture that signaled me to open it up. Inside was his credit card that Mom and Dad got him for our birthdays. We both had credit cards, but I maxed mine out already because I'm a shopaholic. Len was great at saving his money.

"We can use that to get a hotel room in the city and crash there until it's safe to come back. I got my cell phone in case we want to call the 'maid' and the 'butler'." He told me his master plan and I was all ears, catching onto the reference to our servants Iroha and Piko.

"You know, this could actually work, but what do we do when we've got no money and have to show our faces again?" I questioned, although spending alone time with Len was tempting it would only be a temporary bliss before returning to chaotic reality.

"We should wait until we get to that point. For now let's just sit here for the bus so we can go to the city." Len sighed and I nodded, not bothering to ask any more questions.

It was mildly surprising to see that the town hadn't gone into an uproar like the school did and start rioting as a lynch mob to hunt me and Len down. I thought for sure they'd want to punish us for our sins. My insides were hollow, no type of emotion jumping around, and I could tell Len was feeling the same way. We had done our crying beforehand and were dried out like a desert.

The Kagamine legacy was shattered, our friendships were severed, and no doubt our enemies will be spilling out the dirt of our past wickedness like diarrhea. The life I carefully built, with seemingly no problems of ever falling, and having every speck of chance of always being the winner was currently history.

Nearly jumping out of my skin, I felt Len's warm hand touch the side of my face, and bring my head to rest on his shoulder. The soothing movement caused me to give a small smile. Regardless of the recent upsetting circumstances, Len's semi-embrace was most definitely appreciated… in a melancholy way.

* * *

**Len's POV**

So, the bus finally came and we found a hotel easily. Although the clerk gave a suspicious look at two traveling hormonal teens paying for a room, Rin and I encountered little resistance. The place we were staying at wasn't ridiculously expensive, but it wasn't shadily cheap either. The name could have been spruced up a tad, I mean it was called 'Happy Times Resort', but it resembled a place for runaways like us.

The room was medium sized; tiny TV, one window, a bathroom, and one bed. That's what caught Rin's attention… _one bed_. I didn't see it as a bother. Rin and I had shared beds constantly and were well passed the regular sibling feelings. However, something about that bed irked Rin, who immediately claimed it as hers and the floor as my new mattress despite the fact that it was _my_ money we were using.

"It'd be indecent to have you next to me." Her excuse was total bullshit, but her expression was laced with awkwardness, and I cocked my eyebrow.

"We've kissed, felt each other up, _and_ you said it yourself back at the school I won the seduction challenge. That, if you ask me, is more than indecent… it borders a porno." I countered and she blushed, looking hotly.

"Fine then! Whatever!" She huffed and sat on the bed possessively so I wouldn't have any room. Then she lay down on her back, the mattress bouncing from her movement. My dirty mind turning gears from that action.

"Rin, you've left me an opening, albeit unintentionally, but hey I'll take the accidental offer." I muttered under my breath and she looked at me curiously as I neared her.

"Huh, what did you say? I didn't quite catch that." She naively asked, sitting up just as I crawled on the bed, crawling over her body. Her body tensed instantly.

I was straddling her waist, my legs grazing the outsides of her thighs, and my hands pushing on her shoulders so she could fully lie back down again. She was surprised, but let me continue. Once she was lying down, I grabbed her wrists to bring her hands up to my lips, and gently kissed her fingers lovingly. She broke free from my hold and shoved me aside suddenly.

I thought she rejected my caress and felt disheartened, but then she mounted me, her body copying my previous motions. Rin grabbed my wrists and kissed my fingers mockingly with a small pout.

"Oh, Lenny, you've gotta learn one thing; as first born and technically the oldest of us, I'm the dominant one, and get to be on top." She sneakily smiled and lowered her head to mine, our foreheads touching.

"When you're aggressive you get hella sexy." I breathed, my hand running through her silky hair, my eyes watching her visibly shudder at my stroking.

"When you're passive you get hella cute." She whispered and crashed our mouths together, unable to contain herself.

A warm sensation began to burn in my stomach as Rin's tongue darted out, licking my lips feverishly, and prying my mouth open with her teeth. She moved her hand under my shirt, touching tentatively my abs and chest, and sending chills down my spine. I was trying not to lose control, being a boy and all, it's safe to say that I wanted to devour my precious sister like a wolf, but I had to remain level-headed even though it was incredibly hard with Rin not acting shy with her ministrations.

My eyes were seeing stars, this was too good to be true, and it was only improving. We parted to gulp down some air, our lungs threatening to implode. Rin seemed to be in a trance, while I was still trying to be somewhat of a gentleman. She dove in for the kill. Her lips connected with my neck, sucking on it sensually, and caused me to moan in pleasure. Geez, for someone who's still a virgin, Rin acted like she knew the ropes.

Her sucking turned into little nibbles that made my body jerk uncontrollably, and her chaste kisses peppering up and down my neck gave me the impression that I was high or took some type of drug for the first time. My arms wrapped around her lithe figure tightly, liking the position we were currently in, mostly because I could feel her breasts. Her teeth found my earlobe, tugging on it softly with her teeth, and melting me completely into a puddle. She stopped her movements to arrogantly smirk at me.

"Hmm… interesting. Playboy Lenny's weak spot is his ear? I'll have to exploit that more." She snickered and I could feel my face exceeding the color of burning red to scorching white.

How embarrassing. I was the one with the experience and here Rin is treating me like she's been around the block or two with some dude. She leaned down again, blowing in my ear, and then proceeded to taking advantage of my weak spot. We were so into it, her increasing fondling, and my submissiveness. When my hands pushed up her shirt slightly to her navel and she eased her hand to my pants my dumb phone rang.

"Damn." We both groaned at the same time.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Truthfully, I had no idea how Len and I almost ended up fucking each other like rabbits. It's not like I wanted things to go that far, but if those darn teenage hormones didn't calm down I might up raping the boy. When I thought about that, it made me really think Tei and I had something in common after all. Len and I should have been having a conversation with the series of topics; what are we going to do later, will our parents separate us, do they even know what their twins have been doing lately…

Things needed to be discussed and instead of acting like we had some good judgment we're attempting to rip each other's clothes off. That ringing of Len's phone may have pissed me off at interrupting a very pleasant moment, but if it hadn't startled us I'd probably be pregnant because Len didn't have any condoms on him.

"Hello?" Len's voice was steady, but I detected the irritation in his voice.

I was straightening out my clothes while Len walked around the room listening to whoever was stupid enough to call us. He had a rather serene look on his face and it seemed that he could more or less appear bored. That wasn't totally a shocker. Len had a short attention span.

"She's fine. We're fine. No, I'm letting you talk to her! We don't wanna come back yet. Where are we? You'll never find out." Len had pulled the phone away from him as a clearly loud Iroha was screaming through the line.

My poor maid must have been worried. She's been by my side since I was five years old. My hatred of her rivaled her love for me. There was a piece of me that wanted to snatch the phone from Len and speak to Iroha, but before I could even contemplate the option Len hung up. He started pressing the buttons in a rapid rate.

"What are you doing?" I asked, leaning a smidgen off the bed, but still clinging onto it.

"I'm blocking all the numbers so no one can disturb us. This is supposed to be an 'escape from reality' vacation." The way Len said it made me giggle.

He really longed to spend alone time with me. The face he gave me was plenty of proof. The lust was as evident in his eyes as the color blue in the sky. Not saying a predator Len isn't hot as fuck, but I was getting nervous. His footsteps were rushed as he made it to the edge of the bed in a millisecond. Len was ready to continue from where we left off and I was tempted to let him do whatever he wanted to me, and I mean EVERYTHING! The roles were switched dramatically; Len on top and me on the bottom.

"Where were we?" He teased moving his finger along the side of my ribs initiating a sequence of shivers.

"We were at intense foreplay." I answered, biting my lip as he playfully pulled on my bra strap through my shirt.

_**GROWL!**_

Curse my hunger and the incredibly loud noise of my stomach; of all the times to eat. Len's racy behavior ceased as he burst out laughing. Way to kill the mood Rin Darling. I covered my face to hide my embarrassment as Len climbed off me. We decided room service wasn't going to be capable of filling the abyss called Rin's tummy so we left the room. The city was packed with people, everyone too busy in their business that none of them studied us. It was unproblematic as Len and I held hands. No one questioned our closeness, no one cared, and it was paradise.

I'll tell you what I like about the city; nothing ever closes. Oh, happy day. The restaurants, shops, and sadly workplaces kept on rolling. Len found this adorable café with reasonable prices and tasty food. Many eyes were watching us. Some were whispering how stunning we looked (something we already knew) and how I must be seriously starving (literally I was inhaling the food). Len had the nerve to eat gracefully like he was some princess.

Pfft, such a shota.

"If you keep eating like that you'll get sick." He scolded, waving his finger at me, and my eyes were glued to the upright digit. Oh, that finger could do many things if you know what I mean. Hint, hint. Wink, wink.

"What doesn't kill me only makes me stronger." I said before chugging down my drink.

"Repulsive." He said shoving his plate to me for he had lost his appetite.

Grateful, I ate with no regrets. As I munched on the last bite the waiter came back with two cups of banana pudding. I'm not much of a fan of the fruit, but since it reminded me of Len, I harbored a secret affection for it. Len's eyes sparkled like freaking glitter the moment that spoonful of pudding entered his mouth. I'm not a pervert or anything, but everyone would get turned on if they saw the way he ate that fucking pudding. And you'd think him sucking on a banana would be more sexual. Nope, that banana pudding was so stimulating.

Ok, so here's what he'd do in steps once the spoon's in his mouth, just to prove my point.

**#1 Sexual Moaning**

I don't know if it was just me, but I swear to you Len moans like he's having sex with his eyes all shut.

**#2 Popping of Lips**

He doesn't take the spoon out normally, but with a popping of his lips instead. I don't know why it turns me on, but it makes me think about him sucking on a girl's t…. or a guy's c…..

Ah, my yaoi inner hentai is coming out!

**#3 Enticing Tongue**

His tongue, that slippery damn appendage, licks that spoon clean like it's a lollipop instead of a piece of silverware. That tongue is poking out timidly at first, but out of nowhere it starts to wrap itself around sensually.

"You alright, Rin?" I tore my gaze from his mouth to his eyes that showed concern. I look around and see that others had also been hypnotized by Len, nosebleeds everywhere.

"Yup, um… you can have mine." I excitedly gave him my pudding cup to see that tongue again.

* * *

**Len's POV**

I saw Rin checking me out and was determined to get her riled up with my impressive display of tonguing on the spoon. She never caught on to me though. When we left the café we roamed the streets in search of something to do. There was a clothing store Rin found and dragged me into. Apparently we needed to have more stuff to wear than the clothes on our backs. After the tortuous shopping, Rin discovered a photo booth in the park we were passing by. By now we were in the center of the city, downtown.

"Let's go and get pictures." She said animatedly.

Like the dog I was, I followed my master Rin. She pulled back the flimsy curtain that pretended to be a door and let me go in first. I placed our shopping bags on the floor and sat down on the 'too tiny' of a bench. Rin sat down next to me, our legs practically touching each other with no space to breathe. The proximity was distracting.

"Hey, Len? Will you tell me what Iroha said to you?" She said suddenly, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"It's not anything worth sharing unless you want to be depressed." I said in an empty voice, recalling what Iroha told me.

"It doesn't matter. I don't want to be left out in the dark. Give me the details." Rin voiced as she lightly kissed my cheek for encouragement.

"Iroha said that Lily and other past victims of ours spilled the beans on us. We're known officially as devils." I felt her tense up, but she urged me to keep going. "Miki's suicide attempt put her in a coma."

Rin's posture changed. She swung her left leg over my waist and made a seat on my lap, her front facing me, and her hands on my shoulders. I couldn't see her eyes because her bangs covered them. She pressed her chest against mine suggestively. I was wondering if she wanted to hear the rest or do something else entirely different.

"Go on. Just because you're talking about serious stuff doesn't mean we can't fool around a bit." She shakily said with a few tears falling. So this was how she braced herself for bad news.

"Neru, Kaito, Meiko, Akaito, Kaiko, Miku, and Mikuo cut all ties to us. We're dead to them." My breath hitched when she began to kiss my neck.

"Dell – sensei was fired for neglecting his responsible teacher duties by ignoring you and Iroha beating up Lily." She was still kissing my neck, intent on giving me a massive hickey.

"Tei is hunting you down so she can kill you. Gumi and the other girls I fooled around with are heartbroken and disgusted. Mom, Dad, Lola, Leon, and Yuki are distraught."

Rin did the unthinkable. She rocked her hips and grinded hard into me. For a minute I was astonished. She ran a hand through my hair, untying my trademark ponytail, and the other hand gripped my shoulder firmly. My teeth clenched as I felt her rock her hips again, stimulating an organ in my trousers. My hands rubbed up her sides, my fingers tracing her smooth, soft skin. I could feel her back arch and the goose bumps forming from my touch.

"Tell me more." She whimpered as we virtually sexed with clothes on.

"Gakupo, Luka, and Luki – sensei are seen as the heroes who revealed what we are; monsters. Oddly enough, we have a number of people supporting our relationship." I suppressed the impulse to groan.

"Who?" She sounded generally interested, but focused mainly on feeling me up, it was getting too frisky.

"The Kagene twins and SeeU, plus support from hidden incest lovers too." I responded and Rin hopped off me. I groaned at my sexual frustration when she did that.

"We should hurry back to the hotel." She said, bending down to pick up one of the abandoned shopping bags.

Ah, I guess Rin was only messing around so the pain of losing the game wouldn't get to her much when she asked about it. Ugh, I felt so used. This must be how my ex-sluts and ex-girlfriend felt like with me.

"You're moving too slow!" She yelled over her shoulder, the sun was setting fast.

"Why should I rush?" I asked aggravated at being teased.

"I might want my cherry popped. We can go for all the positions, I'm quite flexible." Her words made me run.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

It's easier said than done, that saying means a lot to me now, because I was antsy. I basically declared to Len that I'm ready to bone, have the time, do it, have sex, have intercourse, ride the horse, drive stick shift, get it on… oh who am I kidding we were gonna fuck! It was the moment of truth I wasn't necessarily geared up for.

We stopped on the way to buy condoms. Len was unwavering on my decision. Each time I tried to persuade him to wait a little longer he shook his head, he wasn't having it.

"I want to bathe first." I strongly proposed in order to buy some time of preparation when we made it inside the hotel.

"I'll join you." He said with a libidinous grin and I kicked him in the knee for being nasty.

"Hell no!" I shrieked before slamming the door in his face. Alone in the bathroom I began to feel insecurity.

What if he didn't like my technique? He has more experience than me and I didn't want to be just lying there letting him do all the work. Oh my gosh! I took the longest bath in my life that night. Len knocked terribly on the door, asking me to hurry up, and get in the bed. He's got another thing coming.

"You gotta take a bath too." I announced in nothing but a towel when I opened the door, and Len stared at me dumbfound, stopping himself midway from scooping me up and ravishing me on the wall.

"Fine." He hissed, pushing pass me quickly to get to the main course.

I lay on the bed, in my towel, and stared up at the ceiling. My boobs aren't that big. My hips are nonexistent. What good am I to Len? The water was running and I concluded he was taking a showering instead of the bath. That cheater. Gulping heavily, I grabbed Len's cell phone and dialed Iroha. Why did I call the girl I hated with a passion? Who knows, but she's always been there, and she kind of gives alright advice. Definitely needed some of that.

"Len, you motherfucker, give me Rin!" Iroha's bellowing howl entered my ears and rattled my head.

"Is that Len? Let me speak to him!" Piko's faint, but clear voice was heard and a struggle for the phone echoed over the line.

"Back off gay boy! I answered the phone so I get to talk!" Iroha hollered and then a squeak was heard. It was silent for a moment.

"Len, is that you! It's your true love Piko! I got the phone away from that lesbian has-been whore." The butler answered happily.

"Uh… sorry Piko, but it's me." I sheepishly said, containing an amused giggle.

"What? Rin? Where's Len? I could care less about you." Piko's words had hurt my heart a little, but before I could respond another disturbance was heard shortly after.

"Who's a whore you slutty singer of sex songs! Rin, I'm so glad to hear you! Where are you so I can pick you up this instant?" The maid probed remembering I was on the line.

"It's fine. I'm fine. Just let me be on my own, kay? Len and I love each other and it's not healthy for you to like someone who isn't your… sexuality." I knew I was hurting her feelings, but she wasn't the person I loved. Len was.

"What are you saying? It's unhealthy and creepy to love a blood related relative, most notably your twin brother." Iroha spat, she wouldn't understand it. She refused to give up on me.

I was going to tell Iroha about Kaiko's fondness for her, in hopes that she'd move on with grace. However, Len had called through the door that he was ready to make love and it was picked up through the phone.

"What was that? Rin are you and Len doi…" I hung up before Iroha's speculations would prove correct. Great, I didn't even get advice. Then again I shouldn't have tried asking a girl who had no attraction towards the opposite gender at all.

Boy, was I glad that Len had blocked incoming calls. Iroha must have been calling like crazy. Len had kicked open the door and stood in all his glory. No towel at all covering his nakedness. It's the second time I've seen him in his birthday suit and I shamelessly passed out from the pressure of sexing up the place. Smooth.

* * *

**Len's POV**

The first night at the hotel was a total horror. I had expected to be staying up until the morning with Rin underneath me as we bumped hips like stray dogs in heat, but instead I was too sexy for my own good. Either Rin was too scared and in love with me, or I possessed the power to make girls unconscious by just my nude body.

Was I slightly flattered? Yes. Would I rather want Rin awake so I can make cry out my name for hours? You bet your ass I did! So, don't you dare think of me as being inconsiderate for being super pissed at my sister for leading me on like that!

Oh, I love her guts, but she was a bitch for passing out in nothing but a towel. Inadvertently harassing my inner hentai with her barely covered up nudeness. Shit, I was close to tasting sweet victory and my stupid sister fucked it all up.

Well, since there was nothing to do now, I got dressed in my new pajamas Rin bought earlier that day and dressed her up too so she'd be more decent. That towel wasn't going to do her any good, and she'd catch a cold in second. At least I saw some nice views of a fully exposed Rin as compensation for turning me on, should have molested her too.

Since it was obvious I wasn't going to get laid, get freaky, or do the hanky panky with beloved Rin Darling anytime soon, sleeping was my best option. Dealing with Rin at times left me exhausted. Gently, I pushed her to side a little bit so I could fit on the bed as well. Yes, sleep seemed to calm down my nerves, my anger dwindled, but when I woke up Rin was clinging onto me like teddy bear. Her legs intersected with mine, her arms encircled my torso, and her head buried in the crook of my neck. The tickling of her breath on my skin made me want to lost self-control.

"Stay levelheaded, Len. You don't want to assault your precious sister." I began to grunt, feeling hot and bothered at the lewd thoughts invading my thoughts.

Suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore. Before I could even register what I was doing I had shoved her out of the bed. It was like déjà vu from the first time I did it when Rin was in my bed at our house, back when we didn't want to admit that we had a yearning for each other, and we had that childish argument. The moment she hit the floor, her eyes popped open, and confusion turned into an outburst of rage.

"What the hell?" Rin bawled up her fists, hovering over me with the look of death in her eyes.

"Um… you were hugging me too tight and I feared I would do something really bad to you." I tried to explain, honest I did, but Rin's fist already connected with my face.

"You no good perverted rapist! I told you specifically in the beginning that you were to sleep on the floor and the bed was mine!" She screamed and readied herself for another punch, but I caught it this time.

"Listen, you dimwit, the bed would have been ours if you had followed up on your promise! Remember the 'I might want my cherry popped' line you said to me?" I quoted and her face stained a deep crimson.

"T… that might have been true, but you were acting way too forceful. I wanted my first time to be a romance, not some savagery." Rin said, and it occurred to me that was acting way too eager before.

"Fine." I said and she gave me a questioning look.

She squeaked when I threw her back on the bed, her body lying underneath mine, and I trapped her from escaping. Her hair was sprawled out on the pillow, her aqua eyes were a mixture of fear and excitement. Licking my lips oh so sensually, I carefully watched how her eyes rushed to my tongue. This time I was claiming Rin as mine, marking her, and letting her know that she belonged only to me.

"Len, w…what are you doing?" She shakily asked, biting her bottom lip.

"If you say I was too forceful than I'll do it properly this time. I'll be extra gentle with you, for Rin is a girl I desire the most, and will forever cherish." I said with all of my heart.

"How would you prove that to me, Len? How would you show me your undying love?" She challenged, because the tsundere Rin could never, ever just go with the flow and get swept off her feet like normal girls.

Guess I'd have to do this the hard way. Rin's eyes were defiant, her mouth set in a cute pout, and her muscles tense as fuck. It was apparent to me that I should break down her barriers if I wanted her to be mush in my hands. To her surprise, I brought my lips to her ear, whispering all the magical things that could happen between us.

"I'd make your whole body quake like it was the Apocalypse. You'd scream so much from the pleasure you'd lose your voice for a while. When I'm done with you, you'll be begging for more." She whimpered at my words.

"What would I feel like when we're done?" She breathed while I began to tenderly caress her.

"Once we're finished you'll feel so happy and refreshed, everything will be better than before." I pulled myself away from her to observe the damage I caused by just speaking.

Rin had melted. She was relaxed, and impatient for me to continue my enticement.

"Plus, when I'm through with you, there's a possibility you might be limping for some days." She gulped, but enthusiastically pulled off her clothes, and so it began.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I'm not one to kiss and tell, but let me tell you guys one thing…. Len Kagamine will rock your fucking world in bed! I don't even know where to start. The grinding was… and the foreplay was… ooh man you should have felt it when his hands were… ah it's just too great to describe. Gosh, I didn't know he was _that_ experienced. Len would put grown men to shame with his techniques. He had told the truth that I would be begging for more, and Rin Kagamine never begs for _anything_.

We were like a pair of cockroaches, the way we went at it, hours had freaking passed before we dared of stopping. If it weren't for the condoms I'd be having quintuplets. Suddenly, those positions from that sex book cousins Lola and Leon showed us became our guideline. Somehow we moved from the bed to everywhere; wall, floor, the bathtub. Whoo, I wasn't lying when I said I was flexible, but Len was sure lying alright. He claimed that I'd be so called 'limping' when he was through with me. Well, that my friends did not happen. He didn't do anything of the sorts. In fact Len had gone beyond my expectations.

For a whole day I wasn't able to walk. Yes, he was that awesomely good. Not only was I not able to walk, but we managed to break the bed. Yuppers, you read correct, the bed fucking broke. Needless to say we had to pay more for a replacement. It was still grand however. Those days at the hotel were blissful, that is, until Len spoke those dreadful words.

"We gotta leave soon. The money's almost out." My heart sank.

I was sitting on the new bed and delicately stood up to prepare for packing. We had bought a lot of clothes over our mini vacation. My legs had gotten some strength back and I could hobble from one place to the next. Len was staring out the window intently, something clearly on his mind. Spending my every waking moment with Len made me forget that there was an outside world that would shun us. We'd have to go back to school, to home, to face everybody. Eventually happiness will run out, but I wanted those days to last for eternity.

"So, how do we explain ourselves to Mom and Dad?" I asked jokingly, masking my trepidation.

"We're not going back home yet. We still have someone else to see." He said, looking out the window still.

"Who? Who would want the incestuous twins to see them?" I asked, puzzled by his statement.

"Well, while you were taking a shower, I phoned that transfer student SeeU from Korea. She said it was cool for us to crash at her place until we felt like leaving."

SeeU? Oh, that's right, Len had mentioned to me that she was a supporter of us.

"Why is SeeU a supporter again?" I asked and he kind of smiled nervously.

"Piko told me once that she kinda got the hots for you and me." He slightly laughed and I felt weary.

"You mean she's like a Piko and Iroha's love child?" I was seriously appalled.

"You could say that, but hey, I strictly told her that we weren't having a threesome anytime soon." He said, like that was going to make me feel better.

"Man, this sucks. Being a Kagamine is hard." I sighed and Len agreed.

"Yeah, everyone wants to fuck either Rin or Len, but can you blame them? We're the definition of erotic." He smirked.

And with that we set off back to our town.

* * *

**Soooooooo, sorry for being late, but I wanted this chapter to be perfect.**

**Last chapter going to be posted next.**

**Thanx so much for the support and patience everyone.**

**Bye**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the delay, but recently I've turned into a yaoi fangirl and have binged on it. Enjoy the last chapter.**

* * *

**Sibling Rivalry**

* * *

**Len's POV**

"My booty shawts, booty shawts, bouncing in my booty shawts, booty shawts, popping in my booty shawts!" I begrudgingly listened to Rin singing her anthem, giving the fact that her usual trademark shorts are really, _really_ short.

We were casually walking down the street that would soon lead us to SeeU's. My lovely, but irritating twin sister and girlfriend decided to take Piko's place in caroling inappropriate songs. It was entertaining the first few hours, but now I found myself slowly losing my mind. It was obvious to me that Rin was nervous about being back in our hometown that would surely scorn us, and apparently inherited Piko's habit of calming one's self with vulgarity.

"Up in the club popping bottles with my models. Shorty zoomed up, yeah he going full throttle. Fiending for this dude like an addict ought to be, last time we fucked we didn't stop 'til three." Rin happily bobbed her head to the invisible music.

"Rin, don't you think it's odd to sing a song about a girl with booty shorts that has a wonderful sex life?" I questioned and she just smiled innocently at me.

She may look pure, but what came out of her mouth was fucking filthy.

"Three in the morning, boning and boning. Get on the horse, had to show him that own it. Arching my back, yeah it's time to react, this dude aint leaving 'til there's scratches on his back."

Those lyrics were making me blush redder than a tomato. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Rin was trying to seduce me into having a quickie or embarrassing me with the stares random strangers gave her. I was all too overjoyed when I spotted SeeU's address and finally shushed Rin. We ran up to the front door and hurriedly rang the doorbell.

"Oh, my, you here! SeeU was waiting forever! Sorry, still not mastered Japanese language yet." SeeU brightly beamed, turning on her heel to invite us in, and accidentally smacked Rin in the face with her obnoxiously long hair that rivaled Miku's.

We entered the house, and to our utter dismay, discovered that SeeU was a _true_ fan girl. The house was littered with posters of either Rin or me, probably from Piko or Iroha. That damn maid and butler ran the Kagamine Fan Club at school. SeeU showed us to the guest room and told us to make ourselves at home. Relaxing onto a chair, I sighed and stretched my arms. Rin crashed on the bed. For a while it was silent, giving my mind and body temporary relief from stress.

"So, where do we go from here?" Rin asked and my attention turns to her.

"Mom and Dad will probably want an explanation pronto. Iroha and Piko will probably want to kill us." I answered.

"I feel like we should call them, just to let them know that we're alive and alright." Rin suggested, but I shook my head.

"If we do that Piko will definitely find a way to trace the call and our sanctuary shall be ruined."

Again the silence falls upon the room we're in, but this time it's more looming than relieving. Lots of people are angry with Rin and me. After all we were the biggest school bullies of all time. I can only imagine what sort of retributions our family, friends, enemies, and the principal will come up with. It most certainly won't be pleasant.

"Hey, wanna go outside and visit some people?" Rin asked and I quirked an eyebrow.

"You mean, like, to make amends." I replied and she shook her head.

"Nah, nothing like that. Just to see how everyone turned out before we face the public and consequences." She said and I thought about it for a minute.

"Fuck it, why not?"

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Len and I wear our disguises well. I was concealed behind sunglasses while he wore a large hat. We walked the streets, hiding in plain sight, and pointing out everybody we knew. Neru and Akaito were still together, sucking each others faces with no hint of shame. Kaito and Meiko finally got together, holding hands shyly like newlyweds. Kaiko was talking with Len's former conquests and sluts. It seems the Shion girl was still pining for Iroha. The Hatsune siblings moved on to new crushes.

The one who made the most change was Tei. The psychotic girl was with her brother Teiru and they were chatting away with the Kagene twins, who happened to pass by. Tei had severely mellowed out and even declared that she would find someone better than Len Kagamine. If you asked me, I assumed that everyone wasn't so mentally damaged by Len and mine's schemes as much as I thought.

We were about to head back to SeeU's when we spotted three people; Luka, Gakupo, and Lily.

The troublesome trio was in a store, browsing the aisles of clothes, and discussing the high school gossip. Stealthily, Len and I pretended to be potential customers in order to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"I don't believe the Kagamine twins will ever return." Gakupo said, eying a pair of blue jeans.

"Good riddance. I hate them with all my heart. Who needs those little bitches?" Lily's smoldering eyes burned brighter at the mention of our names.

Luka was internally debating on whether she should go with the dress or miniskirt as Lily and Gakupo spoke. It was the first time I had seen her since her sex video was posted all over the internet. She was still as graceful and beautiful as ever, but something in her marine eyes had changed. That prideful maturity had wavered into undeniable fear. Guess, Len and I scarred her bad.

"You know what bugs me though?" Lily began as she picked up a shirt, "I want to figure out who the person is for exploiting those vile twins' incest secret so I can personally thank them."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I talked to Luki, but he had no part in it." Gakupo said with a curious look.

Shit, they weren't the ones who ratted Len and me out, so who could it be? Before they could notice us, Len grabbed my hand and pulled me out the store with him. The culprit was still at large. Back at SeeU's house we ate dinner and watched T.V. Old reruns of shows constantly played as the night slowly changed to morning. SeeU made the meals and then left for school. Len and I would usually find something to do, like get frisky or wander the town wondering if anyone would see us and spread the word to our classmates.

We grew tired of the daily routine after five days and summoned the courage to head home, leaving a tearful SeeU. We couldn't run away forever. When we opened the door to our house and announced our arrival, the whole family went into hysterics. Mom and Dad were crying tears of joy, Leon and Lola jumping up and down with excitement, Yuki was running around, and Piko and Iroha giving stern looks of disapproval. It felt nice to be back.

* * *

**Len's POV**

"You do know that while we promote sex and are OK with whatever your sexuality is, we cannot condone incest." Mom said, twiddling her fingers. This talk comes directly after Rin and I settled in and rested for a week at home.

"Your mom's right, you guys can't date each other. It's morally wrong." Dad said, looking at Rin and me.

I had to refrain myself from laughing on the spot. Our parents, the so called horniest people on the planet who barely had time to raise Rin and me for their own selfish reasons, had the nerve to act like adult figures for once in their worthless lives. Leon and Lola were no better. The two cousins who had no qualms with teaching Rin and me all the tricks in sex, now recommended that my twin and I should be separate for a while. What hypocrites! Yuki was the only one who didn't fully understand, but was for us, mainly because she has a twincest fetish anyways.

"Len. Rin. From now on you two are going to boarding school. One will be an all-boys and the other an all-girls." Mom hesitantly ordered. I gasp and Rin's eyes water.

"We'll fix this mistake you two have caused. There's no way you can go back to your old school, you've been expelled for tormenting students." Dad said with a deep frown.

"We think it's because you two both had confusing feelings for each other and decided to take out your frustrations on your peers." Mom said with concern.

Man, this is just crappy. It'll take some time before our parents' trust can be restored if Rin and I wanted to continue our relationship. At least they weren't sending us to therapy or some bullshit like that. In the end, Rin and I would be fucking far apart from each other. My boarding school was in Tokyo and Rin's was out in Osaka. Piko and Iroha, our personal servants, would be with us to make sure we made no attempts to escape.

It wasn't the loss of friends, the gain of adversaries, the accumulating rebuffed admirers, or the fallen popular Kagamine Empire that was the worst consequence. No, the worst consequence was not seeing Rin until high school was over, we had two years of school left. The only source of communication would be through texting, calls, and email with the possibility of web chats. Our parents did one thing nice for Rin and me before we had to endure hell. They let us have some alone time, before we'd be forced to cut off all ties as lovers and just remain as siblings.

We took the time to write a long apology letter to Miki and then shared the last intimate moment together.

"I promise I'll always love you Rin, and until high school is over, I will only think of you." I professed and she nodded.

"No one can replace you Len. When we're older, we'll definitely be a couple." Rin said and we kissed with longing. We're interrupted by our servants.

"Have no fear Len. I'll protect Rin – sama with my life." Iroha stated boldly.

"And I will also follow you forever, Len – sama." Piko assured.

Yes, Piko and Iroha were the only ones to be trusted or so I thought.

The all-boys school was pitiful. Either the guys were gay or wishing to touch a female. Piko had a look in his eyes like he wanted to say something important, but was too afraid to hurt me with whatever he was thinking. Whatever, I was in massive depression mode, but I kept chanting in my head hourly, the countdown of when I could see Rin face to face again, without the watchful gaze of judging eyes. No matter what, I would love Rin, and I would find her, and we'd be complete as the flawless set of twins again. Rin just needed to have faith in me.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

An all-girls boarding school is terrible and boring. Half the population is lesbians, so now not only do I have to avoid the advances of Iroha, but others too. Fuck my life, at least Len texts me every day. I remember how this all started. If only I hadn't convinced Len to compete with me. If only I didn't ask to play chess. Yes, that's the code name I gave for the cruel pranks Len and I committed. I was chilling in my dorm room with Iroha came out of the bathroom from her shower.

"It seems my plan worked out well." She said while toweling herself off and I give her a puzzled look.

"What plan Iroha? You doing a hush-hush project in ole Osaka?" I asked halfheartedly and she smirked evilly at me.

"No, I mean my plan into splitting you and Len up." She said offhandedly and my heart stopped beating.

"W-what?" I didn't understand.

"Yes, Rin – sama, your acting skills of deceit taught me well. Neither Len or you suspected a thing." She giggled and went to the mirror to brush out her damp hair.

I'm shocked. What is Iroha talking about? She's my servant, my maid, my slave. She does everything I say with no question. How could she have split me and Len up? Then it hits me. Did she…? Could she…? That picture that the school received was from _**HER!**_

"You did it, Iroha." I whispered. "You set me up."

She glanced at me from the corner of her eye, a full grin on her lips, and she turned to face me.

"It was I who warned the faculty and student council about you and Len's influence having greater power than the authority figures." She started, my head was spinning, and I felt ill.

"It was I who told Gakupo that you and Len were attracted to each other." She languidly took steps towards my frozen body.

"It was I who secretly hacked the school's computers to hire Luki – sensei." I was hyperventilating at her confession. No how could this happen? I trusted her! She was the last person to turn to!

"It was I who told SeeU to tell Len that you could stay or visit at her place so she'd be my private spy." She was in my face now, her breath tickling my skin.

"But Iroha… I…. I… you said you'd be my… my servant." I feel dread creep up in my spine and Iroha laughs like a villain, like a madwoman.

"Poor Rin – sama, don't you get it? I want you for myself. Since I first laid eyes on you, I've been concocting on how to steal you away from Len." She gently kissed my lips and I jerked away.

She pouts, but then shrugs her shoulders, and heads back to the mirror. I crouch down into a ball and rock back and forth on my heels. If Iroha, my last resort, was also dishonest, then I had… then I had no one in the world to rely on. Iroha ignored my silent tears and hummed as if everything was perfectly normal.

"L-Len!" I yelled in a strangled voice, my eyes stinging. "Please, come save me Len! Help me Len! Brother, I need you!"

I was pleading for the only person who would be on my side, but he was in Tokyo, miles and miles away. This whole time I was focusing on Miki, Gakupo, Luka, Lily, Luki, and Len that I didn't see the worst opponent of all. My own partner in crime. The maid.

"Do stop that incessant shrieking Rin – sama. You have no one, but me, and like I told Len, I will protect you. _**I love you**_."

My crying doesn't stop. Is this my punishment for being a bitch, a manipulator, a sinner?

"I'll tell you something Rin, it sure was hard persuading Piko to become an accomplice. He doesn't want to hurt that pathetic manwhore brother of yours, but once I said that he could have Len to himself, he proved a great ally."

I wished she stopped telling me this. I was being tortured. It was enough.

"Ironic, isn't it Rin – sama. You and Len never did win that game on having everyone's love. Instead you obtained everyone's hate." She turned to me again, a lustful look in her eyes.

"I'm starting to think that, rather you and Len being the players, it was instead Piko and I."

My body and my mind become numb. I can feel the life being sucked out of my soul and the color from my eyes.

"What's a good saying for this marvelous occasion, Rin – sama?" She taunted, blowing a kiss at me as I shivered.

"Alls fair in love and war." Iroha tested, but scowled as that's not the right saying she wants.

"How about, 'keep your friends close, but enemies closer'?" I can only think about how Len is finding out the news of getting played by Piko at this moment while he's in Tokyo.

"There's always, 'the student surpassed the teacher'." I decide to accept this cruel fate. It's what I deserve anyways.

"This one should do the trick, 'don't trust that bitch'!" Iroha pointed to herself as she was the current 'bitch'.

I gave a grave smile. Guess, Len and I can't keep our promise to be a couple, not when Piko and Iroha betrayed us from the beginning, before anything incestuous began. Something's are too good to be true.

"You know, Iroha, when Len and I competed, we called it chess, 'cause we had to use strategy to win." I told her, losing that faith Len asked me to keep, and she gave a thoughtful look.

"Checkmate." Iroha sneered before continuing, "By the way, sibling rivalries are stupid."

* * *

**That's the end of Sibling Rivalry folks. :(  
**

**It's kind of bittersweet. **

**So, who guessed Iroha was the actual mastermind? **

**After all those chapters of the twins being evil they finally get punished in the end.**

**Oh, and Rin sings 'Booty Shawts' from ABG **

**I hope you enjoyed it and I will soon be continuing my other story 'Something's Off About Them' and making a brand new one called 'Stalking's A Hobby'**

**Thank you for all of your lovely comments everyone, you are truly the best there is!**

**Bye**


End file.
